Numb
by Ember Glass
Summary: Emma and Killian have mutual feelings but are reluctant to confess them. With Zelena on the rampage they learn of someone who can stop her but this will involve Killian facing his past. In order for him to truly commit to Emma Killian must defeat the demon of his past. Can he be the hero we know him to be or will his past kill him first? Starts after "It's Not Easy Being Green"
1. Wicked Witches Don't Like Pure Things

_Chapter 1_

_Wicked Witches Don't Like Pure Things_

_"I believe we are still so innocent. The species are still so innocent that a person who is apt to be murdered believes that the murderer, just before he puts the final wrench on his throat, will have enough compassion to give him one sweet cup of water."_

_~ Maya Angelou_

Storybrooke lay silent in a dark blanket, with dusty fog laying on the ground waiting for something. It was ominous to no fault, and if Storybrooke was not a sleepy town most would find it rather odd.

But the little town was rather usually quiet at night, so there wasn't nothing to worry about Nothing really, except for the green monster that was wreaking havoc everywhere she went.

Really it was rather unfortunate for the citizens due to the fact that they had no magic and she did. And she was quite good at it too which as a result did not bode well for the town.

Thus it led to a small meeting, of just six people, sitting in Granny's diner drinking various things and pondering what they were to do. There was the mayor, the saviour, the captain, the prince, the princess, and then the thief.

The diner was empty, and the outside neon flickered. The group was silent, barely touching the refreshments before them. The loss of Neal rang heavily through the air.

It was a bitter blow to the good side, and a vicious win to the bad.

"We've got to do something."

Finally Emma spoke up, her cheek resting on her fist as she used the spoon in her mug to swirl that infamous hot cocoa she was known for. She heard Regina sigh and felt Mary – Margret's hand on her back.

"I can't defeat her with my magic. We tried that. Didn't work. She's much too powerful."

"There's got to be a weakness of hers. Something that we've missed!"

"Emma we've been over the possibilities countless times. There's no way we'll be able to defeat her." said Mary – Margret resting her hand on Emma's.

"I have magic. What if Regina and I worked together to defeat her?"

"Wouldn't work. You're inexperienced. Naïve. She'd defeat you in an instance."

Charming slammed his hand on the table. "There has to be a way. People are either gone or disappearing. We can't keep the townsfolk in fear any longer."

"I'd say let's go talk to Rumplestlikin but as we can see he's a tad bit out of order." said Killian.

Murmurs of agreement went around the room.

"Maybe that's it. If we can focus on getting Gold out of Zelena's clutches then he can help us." suggested Emma.

"No. She'd be on to us and we'd lose whatever lead he could give us. But maybe if we could get him alone…by himself…if only for a few moments. That could work." responded Regina.

"But how could we even pull that off? She's got him on a leash." Asked the pixie cut woman.

"That is why we have you royals. You two were always coming up with elaborate plans to stop me. I'm sure you can figure something out. Just try to be more…subtle."

"I can help."

The whole group turned their heads towards Robin who had pulled up a stool and sat on it.

"I'm a thief by trade. Steal from the rich and give to the poor and from the looks of it, the witch is quite rich. I can get you those moments you need"

Regina gave him a gratifying smile and Emma nodded solemnly. She looked to her parents and then Killian who seemed to agree with Robin.

"Alright. Fine. He'll distract her and we'll get our hands on Gold. Snow, Charming, you two help him out. Same as you pirate. You Miss Swan are coming with me."

"Wait. Now?"

"No. Tomorrow as soon as you wake up. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two about magic."

With that Regina got up and left the diner. The group watched as Robin got up to follow her. Snow sniggered and the rest looked at her concerned. She made a motion with her lips though, declaring that she wouldn't tell.

"So what's the plan?"

Snow and charming exchanged looks. "Well…we're going to need to challenge her somehow. She's wants our baby. I hate the idea but we may have to use it as bait."

"Snow you can't be serious. I am not losing another child!"

"Seriously Mary – Margret, it's not a good idea."

"Aye m'lady. Probably don't want to injure the tiny one."

Snow White glared at the table.

"Look I'm not thrilled with the idea but it's one of the things she doesn't have left and probably the only thing that would keep her distracted."

"How could you even distract her?"

"Simple Emma. Charming and I could plan to leave town, she'd stop us and that would give you and Regina enough time to talk to Rumplestlikin."

"I don't like it." said Charming, his arms crossed huffing.

"No one does but this is for the future. That our baby will be safe in the future Charming. We have to take the risk."

With great reluctance Charming agreed and the pair got up to go back to the apartment to talk some more. Emma meanwhile remained passive to the situation, not letting her face show anything.

She sighed and leaned back into the booth as Killian slid in the side across from her. He was Killian now there was no point in denying it anymore. In Emma's head he hadn't been Hook in a long time.

"So Mary – Margret and David are risking their baby so Regina and I can talk to Gold. Ugh. I'm really starting to hate magic."

Her palm slowly dragged down her face leading her to rubbing her temples. She heard Killian snort and her eyes opened to see his gaze directly on her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Emma knew better than to believe the word of the pirate so she rolled her eyes and leaned across the table.

"What is it Killian?"

"No point in hating magic when you are magic. I saw the power inside of you. It's about time you embraced it."

Emma gave him a quizzical look. Out of everyone in the town, Killian had been the most supportive of her and her magic. He didn't fear it, but rather encourage her to pursue it. It was odd their relationship. She was attracted to him for sure, have you heard him speak. The man was basically sex on legs. His voice though pulled her from her thoughts and Emma felt immense relief.

She did not need her mind going down that road.

"So I guess we better get some sleep then."

"Where are you sleeping anyway?"

Killian shrugged. "In an abandoned boat down by the docks."

"The one you took Henry on?"

"Aye that'd be the one."

Emma tapped her chin, an idea forming in her head.

"You can stay with henry and I at Granny's Inn. We've got a couch you can crash on. it's better than staying in a boat."

"Why lass, and here I thought you didn't care."

The blonde glared at the pirate's cheeky grin and shook her head. "Just don't get any ideas."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Emma rolled her eyes and got out of the booth, dropping her empty mug on the counter and turned to face Killian.

"Let's go then."

The pair walked behind the counter through the curtained doorway, entering the inn's foyer. They headed up the stairs till they arrived at the Emma's room. The couple headed inside and Killian watched as Emma's face lit up at the sight of Henry.

"hey kid."

"Hey Mom. Killian! What are you doing here?"

"he needs a place to crash so I figured we'd give him the couch."

"Cool! It'll be like a sleepover."

Emma face palmed herself and let her fingers pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Henry you're going to bed on time."

"But..."

"No buts. C'mon. Get into your pjs and brush your teeth. Go!"

The blonde shooed her son with her hands as he jogged off to her room. She then turned to face the pirate who stood before her.

"If you wanted me alone love all you had to do was ask."

Emma shot him a hard glare, indicating she was not amused.

"If you're staying here you can't say stuff like that around henry."

"Alright. Pirate's honour." He said, putting his hand over where his heart lay. The blonde merely rolled her eyes in response.

"That's where you can sleep. I've got nothing for you to sleep in. Sorry."

Killian simply shrugged. "I've slept in worse wear. This will be fine."

"Okay well, I'll just head off to bed then. See you in the morning."

"Thank you lass."

"No problem."

Emma then headed to her room, turning off the light in the process. She could hear Killian shifting on the couch, trying to get comfortable. She sighed, got changed herself and slipped into the bed.

Her eyes drifted out towards the moon, which glowed like beacon in the night sky. Tomorrow good go either exactly has planned, or horribly wrong. Emma hoped it was the first.

She didn't sleep well that night.

…

In the morning the plan began. Snow and Charming packed up a picnic basket, and headed out to his truck to begin driving towards the town line. Emma meanwhile walked towards Granny's diner like she did every morning. Killian was watching over henry again for her and Robin was following the Charmings from the distance to make sure Zelena didn't get her hands on the baby.

Emma walked into the diner, her eyes landing on the mayor instantly. Regina finished her food, paid, and then walked up to Emma.

"Ready Miss Swan?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The pair left the diner and hopped into Emma's bug, driving over to the cottage where the witch was staying. They parked it far enough away so she wouldn't notice, more specifically in some bushes.

The mayor and the blonde crouched down, watching the cottage to see any signs of life. All too soon Zelena herself exited with a look of frustration etched onto her face. She hopped onto her broom and zoomed off.

Once she was gone for good, the pair dashed themselves over to the underground cellar. It was locked.

"Damn it. Regina can you open it?"

"Step aside Miss Swan. I've got this."

Regina held her hands out and blasted the lock. It blew up into smithereens and Emma ripped the door open. She pulled out her gun and pointed it down. The piar slowly moved down the steps, glancing around when they got to the bottom.

The mayor did a quick wave with her hand.

"What was that for?"

"Just to make sure she doesn't have any sort of mishaps planned for us. Now let's get to asking Rumplestlikin shall we?"

Slowly but surely, the blonde walked up to the cage and there in the corner, on a tiny stool, sat the dark one himself looking more pitiful than before.

"Gold?"

His head shot up. "Miss Swan. Regina. Here to free me?"

The pair glanced at one another.

"Not quite." responded Regina.

…

Meanwhile the Charmings drove silently as they approached the border. They had been driving for around for about 45 minutes when all of the sudden their truck stopped, screeching across the road but coming to a slow halt. Snow clutched onto the handlebar for dear life and Charming tried to control it.

"You alright Snow?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"The baby?"

Snow placed a hand on her large stomach.

"Good."

They both knew who had stopped their truck and with great fear got out of the car, letting their faces turn from fearful to dumbstruck.

"And where do you think you're off to?"

The couple approached the red haired woman who stood there tall and proud. Her hair was tucked inside her hat which tilted a tad bit to the side.

"We were going on a picnic." responded Snow. Charming stood in front of her wanting to keep Zelena away from the baby and his wife.

"Well I'm afraid that just isn't possible. Seems to me like you were trying to escape."

"Escape what?" regarded Charming. "There's nothing to run from."

Zelena narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Of course there is darlings."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Me."

Zelena flung her hand and Charming spiraled through the air smashing into tree. He grunted and tried to get up but failed, collapsing onto the ground all too fast.

"Charming!"

"Oh relax dear! All you need to do is come back to your home and he'll be as right as rain."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing but whipping into shape. Now come. Wouldn't want to hurt that baby of yours would we?"

At that moment Robin shot out of the trees, firing arrows at the witch. She growled in response and waved her hand in the air, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. As soon as she was gone Snow and Robin ran over to Charming's side.

"Charming?"

He grunted. "I'm good. We need to warn Emma and Regina."

Snow nodded and whipped out her phone texting Emma letting her know the witch was on her way. She just hoped it reached her in time.

…

"So if you're not here to free me, why are you here?"

"We need to know how to stop the witch." said Emma.

"That's all fine dearie except she can't be stopped."

"Everyone has a weakness. We just need to find hers. You've spent time with her so you have to know what it is."

Gold leaned back, pondering.

"How does one turn green Regina?"

Regina pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Jealously usually. The expression, "You're green with envy" can literally make someone turn green if filled with enough jealously."

"And how does one get rid of jealously?"

"By either getting what the other has or a purge of sorts."

"Purge?"

"Cleaning of one's self Miss Swan. I'm assuming you've read the novel?"

"Yeah. I mean who hasn't .Wait…your saying we have to dump water on her? You're kidding right?"

"I'm afraid he's not Miss Swan. Water is the purest thing on the earth. It is used to clean the dirt off of someone. So the idea is that once you immense yourself completely in water then you not only remove the dirt from the outside but inside as well. A purge."

"Exactly."

"So we just what? Dump a bucket of water on her?"

"It's not that easy Miss Swan. We wouldn't even be able to get near her with a bucket of water."

"So you can control magic? Just manipulate the water. Your mom did it."

Regina shot Emma a glare.

"Again you face another problem Miss Swan. Water cannot be controlled." Hissed Gold.

"But…"

"Water has a mind of its own. It is almost impossible to have any sort of control over. Fire relishes under control as does air. Magic is based off of the elements, fire, water, earth and air. People with darker magic, such as Regina and myself can control fire because it is not pure. Due to its purity water cannot be touched by someone dark without cleansing them of their magic."

"Then how did Cora make that pool of water at Lake Nostos?"

Gold frowned. "I'm not sure. Most likely she got her hands on some sort of talisman that allowed her to manipulate the magic. If she possessed and object of purity then she could have put her magic through that to control the water. But even then it would have been extremely limited her time over that control. It's a fickle thing magic."

"So basically we're screwed. No one can control the one thing we need to kill the witch and we can't even get near her without her flinging in on us. Damn."

"There is one possibility…"

The women looked to Rumple for a further explanation.

"There are rumors of one person in a kingdom far away who can control water flawlessly. She was born with the ability. Royalty I believe as well. The kingdom has existed for ages. I fear she is the only one capable of defeating Zelena."

"And where is this kingdom?"

At that moment Emma's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and her face furrowed at the text.

"Regina we've got to go. Zelena's on her way."

Regina stood up and nodded.

"We'll figure it out from here."

Gold merely nodded and retreated back to his corner. Emma and Regina then dashed up the stairs and slammed the cellar door shut. They ran across the yard. Emma threw herself into the bushes as Regina crouched. They peered out only to see Zelena appear in a puff of smoke and head into the cottage.

The women got into the bug then and drove back to the town. Emma tossed her phone to Regina.

"Text Mary - Margret and tell her to meet us at Granny's. We've got a lot to discuss."

Regina merely nodded and began to type furiously on the keyboard. Emma pulled up beside Granny's then and they got out, walking briskly into the diner.

Emma and Regina slid into a booth and waited for the others.

"So we need to find this woman…in a kingdom…far away."

"So it would seem."

'But we have nothing to go on. All we know is that the kingdom is old."

Snow, Charming and Robin came in then and joining the women at the table. Snow pulled Emma into a hug.

"We were so worried she'd get you."

"Relax we're fine. But we do have a new problem though."

"You didn't find a way to stop her."

"Oh we did. But it involves traveling."

Everyone look at Emma waiting for her to explain.

"Basically we need water to kill her, like in the story. Except for some lengthy explanation that I don't feel like explaining now, we can't simply throw it on her and we can't use magic to control it because it is basically impossible."

"So what do we do then?" asked Charming."

"We find the one person who can control water."

"And who is that?"

"We're not sure. I got your text at that moment and we couldn't get anymore from Gold unless we stayed so."

"Did you get anything? asked Robin.

"It's a member of royalty from a faraway kingdom that's existed for decades. Mary – Margret, David, you guys were royalty. Do you have any idea of a kingdom that had that family member?"

The true love couple looked at each other.

"I'm afraid we don't. We do know of a few kingdoms so I guess we'll have to start there."

At that moment, Killian and Henry walked in to Granny's. Their gaze drifted towards the booth and Henry ran up to them.

"Mom!"

"Henry! What are you doing here?"

"Killian and I were going to get some food. What are you doing exactly?"

"Working on the case."

"Oh cool."

Killian walked over and his eyes landed on Emma's. She was concerned and he figured it best to get the boy out of the way. He'd talk to Emma later.

"C'mon lad. Let's leave your mom to continue her work. We'll be back to visit with her later."

With that the boys headed off, leaving the booth and heading to the counter but not without Killian casting Emma one last glance, his eyes telling her she had to tell him later what was going on. She nodded and he did the same in response.

Once they were gone they brought their attention back to the problem.

"Regina are there any sort of books about the kingdoms in the library?"

"I'm not the one to ask. You'll have to ask Belle about that one. She is the librarian."

"Okay well let's head over there then."

"Actually I was hoping to spend some time with Henry…if that's alright."

Emma agreed figuring that she needed to tell Killian anyway and she couldn't have him babysitting henry all the time. And Regina was his mother, though he didn't know it, so it was only fair.

"Sure. I'll just let him know."

Emma got up from the booth and walked over to where Killian and her son sat.

"Hey kid, you're going to hang out with Regina for a bit alright?"

"But Mom I'm here with Killian."

"Henry…"

"Don't worry lad. We'll talk later. Best do what your mom says. She can have a temper."

Henry scoffed. "You don't know the half of it. Fine."

Emma shook her head and grinned, watching as Henry walked over to Regina who left the diner with him. The blonde's gaze went back to the pirate who sat there expectantly. She motioned for him to follow her and he did.

She walked up to Mary – Margret and David who were throwing on coats and getting ready to leave.

"So we're heading to the library right?"

"Why the library love?"

"We need to find someone."

Snow gave Emma a pointed look telling her she need to give Killian more than that.

"Who exactly?"

"Some sort of female royalty. We're not sure and that's the problem. She needs to be able to control water but we don't know who. So we're going to hopefully find some old records in the library to help us out. You in?"

"Of course."

"Good. Let's go."

The group headed out with Robin following behind them. He parted ways when they got to the library, intent on seeing his son. The group of four then entered the library planning on finding out exactly who they were looking for.

…

In the meantime Zelena stormed into her cottage, furious at the blatant attack on her. She didn't know what they were thinking, the royal idiots, but she had felt that tug informing her they were leaving and she couldn't have that.

She needed that baby.

Once she full calmed herself by admiring her reflection, she grabbed the dagger and went to the underground cellar.

But when she arrived something was amiss. She squatted and ran her hand over the wooden doors. Something wasn't right.

"The lock." She murmured.

The witch scanned the area but the all that remained was broken pieces of a once powerful lock. Her face twisted into anger and she flung to door open, storming down the stairs. There was no way he was gone…he couldn't be…

He wasn't. There in his corner was Rumplestlikin. He hadn't moved an inch. But Zelena was not fooled. Raising the dagger above her, Zelena stormed over to his cage, With an anger so strong she grasped the cage and shook it violently.

Gold turned around to face her, hate and fury swirling in his eyes.

"Why were they here? I demand you tell me."

Rumple tried to resist. He truly did but it was futile. She had the dagger and he was forced to do her bidding.

"They wanted to find a way to kill you."

"Oh? And what did you tell them?"

"That there was someone capable of destroying you."

Zelena opened the cage door and walked up to Rumple putting the dagger to his throat.

"What are you talking about? Answer me!"

"There is one who can defeat you. She has the power."

Zelena pulled back and threw Rumple into the wall. He banged his head brutally and fell into a slump on the floor.

"They can't stop me. I'll find this person myself and kill them before they even get a chance to attack me."

Zelena slammed the cage door shut and walked up the stairs.

"They will succeed you know, This girl…she is capable of many things. Water is her speciality."

Zelena pursed her lips and turned to face him, her eyes glinting cunningly, "It's a shame that your rescuers plan will be foiled then…isn't it?"

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my newest story called Numb! It is a Captain Swan story with hints of OQ, and Snowing. Are you excited? I know it's a slow build at the moment but I can assure you it's going to get so much more intense! Anyway, stay tuned everyone! **

**~Ember G. **


	2. The Missing Link

_Chapter 2_

_The Missing Link_

_"There's a fine line between gossip and history, when one is talking about kings."_

_― Michelle Cooper, A Brief History of Montmaray_

The group of four was sitting on the ground of the library, looking through records of royals. Belle was browsing the aisles trying to find them anything on kings and queens of the Enchanted Forest.

They weren't having much luck though.

Killian and Snow had headed out to grab some coffee for the bunch of them. The pirat4e was still learning things and Snow felt like teaching him (it was more so a bonding attempt). That left Emma and David going over countless of history lessons, none that had any helpful information.

Emma huffed and tossed yet another book onto the ever growing pile.

"We're getting nowhere."

"What ever happened to that optimism you and Mary – Margret carry with you everywhere?"

David gave his daughter a look and she shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Belle then approached the pair with more books filled in her arms.

"Here you go. I found these. I'm not entirely sure they'll do you any good but it's worth a try. I'll keep looking."

"Thanks."

The blonde shuffled through the books, her eyes scanning each title quickly. There was nothing, and Emma tossed another book over into the pile of useless. She continued but something was nagging in her brain. The blonde hit her head a few times and smiled sheepishly at David when he gave her a puzzling look.

Emma reached over into the useless pile and grabbed a leather bound journal. It didn't fit in with the rest of the hard covered textbooks. It was brown and old, the leather strap fading away and the pages stained yellow. With tender hands Emma opened the journal and began to read the notes.

It was a diary. There were dates scattered amongst the pages, with fancy cursive writing that was so flourished it was almost impossible to read. Many things fell out of it as Emma opened the diary which drew the gaze away from the journal itself and onto the scraps of paper on the floor.

Emma shrugged figuring she'd go through them later. She continued to scan the journal until David pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What did you find?"

"Some kind of diary. I don't know whose it is but…it doesn't fit in with everything else we've been looking at so I figured maybe we ought to check it out."

"Find anything helpful?"

"Not yet."

David nodded and continued to search the book in front of him as Emma read the diary.

It was going to be a while till they found something.

…

Killian watched Snow White as she struggled to sit up on one of the bar stools at Granny's. She was tired and had wanted to take a break. The pirate understood but on the other hand he really wanted to get back to Emma.

The princess was fine but she was pregnant with what Emma referred to as crazy pregnant hormones.

He was not a fan. Why?

Because they'd already been at Granny's for a while and Snow had gone to the bathroom eight times coming back from her ninth, and had ordered more food than the original plan which was to only get coffee.

Then she had changed her order several more times.

If this was pregnancy did to women, Killian was glad he was a guy.

Granny passed Snow a rather odd dish and she ate it grateful as Killian leaned against the counter waiting. She munched and crunched and the pirate rolled his eyes. The princess noticed this, and her eyes glared at him.

"Be patient. I've got a bun in my oven. I'm eating for two you know."

Killian gave Snow White an incredulous look, baffled by her choice of words. Bun in the oven? What kind of reference was that to a child in a woman's womb? This world was strange indeed.

Shaking his head, the blue eyes drag themselves over to the dish the princess was eating from.

"What is that?"

"It's called grilled cheese and this is ketchup."

"Catch – up?"

Snow laughed and motioned for him to sit down beside her.

"Ketch – up. Ketch not catch."

"Ketchup. Which is?"

"Uh I'm not entirely sure. It's got tomatoes in it…"

"That's it?"

"And other things."

Killian slowly touched the red blob on the plate and looked at it questioningly. Snow stayed amused, watching the pirate.

Tentatively, like a cat, Killian licked the red substance from his fingertip. He made a face and Snow barked out in laughter.

It was a bitter taste but overall not a disaster. He shook his head and saw then that Snow had finished her food.

"Shall we head back then?"

She nodded and pulled out what Killian assumed to be the currency of the realm and slapped it on the counter. A very attractive brunette came out, Red was her name, Killian believed.

"So that's it for today Snow?"

"That and four coffees please."

"sure thing. How's the baby?"

"Kicking for sure. It's fine."

"Do you know the gender yet?"

Snow shook her head. Ruby passed the coffee and waved bye to the pair as they left the diner and headed back to the library. Killian held the cup holder in his hand that held the four beverages. The pirate placed his hooked arm behind the princess to keep her from stumbling with that humongous belly of hers. Charming would kill him if something happened.

They made their way across the street and Snow pulled the hefty doors open with great strength. Killian grabbed the edge and kept it open as she went inside and he followed in return.

There were books scattered everywhere and papers lying around. All in all not much had changed from when they left. Charming was going through a book, huddled over it while Emma was leaning against a bookcase, a leather bound journal in her hands and her hair falling into waves behind her.

Snow took two coffees from the cup holder and walked over to her husband who gratefully took the drink. He helped her into the chair beside him and they both began to browse the pages before them.

Killian made his way over to Emma, holding out the coffee before him. She seemed consumed by the book and he lowered himself beside her to get her attention.

His movement worked and her green eyes popped over to see his blue.

"Coffee."

"Oh you are a god."

"I've heard that before but usually it's screamed instead."

He winked at her and the blonde merely shook her head in amusement and went back ot the book.

"Swan, what is that?"

"A diary of some sorts. Nothing in here but a bunch of old gossip anyway. Honestly doesn't this woman have a life?"

The royal couple perked up at that.

"Emma, do you anything about the writer?"

"She was a maid of the castle I think."

Snow whispered to Charming and he nodded in response.

"What?"

"Well in any castle the maids gossip a lot. Depending on what she did though as a maid, that could tell you whether it's real or not. A lot of the time, gossip is just the truth wrapped up in a scandal."

"So what does it say lass?"

"Well there's talk of a family tree. But the last descendants are unknown. Apparently the maid was kicked out before she could ever learn what happened to them. She complains about how awful the other maids were but how good looking the king was and his family. She didn't like the queen much though. Vapid thing."

Snow and Charming exchanged another glance.

"Emma, check the papers around you."

The blonde gave her family a quizzical look but did as they asked. She set the journal down and shuffled through the papers.

"Wait, there."

She turned to where Killian was pointing and grabbed a stained sheet of yellow. It was the size of a journal page, but folded up several times. She unfolded it and before she could take a look, Henry walked in.

"Mom!"

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?"

"You promised I could hang out with Killian today."

"I did?"

"Aye lass."

"Oh well. Alright. I guess I'll be seeing you two later."

Killian nodded and stood up, putting his arm around Henry. "Let's put some wind in those sails then lad."

"Will I get to actually steer this time?"

"Maybe."

Emma watched with a light heart as Killian and Henry left the library. He was so good with him. Neal had been a decent guy to Henry, a good father for the few moments he knew him but Killian was…a natural really.

She smiled and turned her attention back to the paper.

"Wow."

"Emma was is it?" asked Snow.

"It's a tree. A family tree."

A massive chart flowed down the page with scrawlings of black ink. Names were written with lines connecting them to others on the tree. Emma used her index figner to trace the lines down to the bottom. Her brow furrowed though when she did.

"What is it?"

"The bottom, it's missing three slots. There are no names but there are indications that there should be three kids. It's weird."

Emma got up and brought the chart over to Snow an Charming who looked at it.

"That is odd. Charming do you have any ideas?"

"Not in the slightest. Emma?"

"I think we may have an idea. Obviously this is the kingdom," she said as she pointed to title at the top, "but look here at the bottom."

"It seems the king married twice."

"And from one he had two kids and the other only one. I bet that there is our girl."

"You're probably right. It makes sense. But why wouldn't the names be there?"

"Think about it Charming. Most likely some sort of scandal took place and the children were cut off."

"All three?"

Snow shrugged in response. "Anything's possible."

"Okay well let's try to find out who this girl is now that we've got a lead."

The royal couple nodded in response and dove into their books, now looking for something more specific. There had to be something on this royal family.

Emma meanwhile grabbed the diary again and read the pages more carefully this time, wanting to find something on the missing descendants of the family.

There had to be something…right?

…

Killian and Henry walked down the docks towards the vessel that the pirate had commandeered. It wasn't anything next to the Jolly Roger but it was at least a boat and enough to teach the boy how to sail.

As usual Killian hopped onto the boat and lent his real hand to Henry to climb aboard. The lad ran straight to the wheel as Killian began to approach it slowly.

"Oy! Can't start steering till you check everything!"

He grinned as Henry rolled his eyes. Checking was his least favourite part, but the pirate knew that the boy had to learn. He watched as henry checked the ropes, waving them up and down.

Killian leaned on the wheel, watching and waiting for Emma's son to finish. Once he did he joined the pirate at the helm.

"So do I actually get to sail today?"

"Aye. Do you know your directions?"

"Uh port, starboard, bow and stern right?"

"Very good lad! Aye that'd right. Now place your hands here and here."

Killian directed Henry who moved his hands obediently to the correct places.

"Alright now close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it. Trust me."

Henry shrugged and closed his eyes as asked.

"Now clear your mind. Once done, listen to the ocean, feel the waves rock the ship. Feel the wind in your hair. Let that be your guide."

The boy's face scrunched up but he did what killian told him. He listened and tried to feel the things around him. All of the sudden, Henry's hands turned left and the ship began to set sail into the ocean. His eyes opened wide and he gasped.

"I…I did it!"

"Aye that you did lad. That you did."

Killian grinned as Henry began to get excited and more confident. He wasn't a natural, but he did have some sea blood in him. The pirate watched on and checked on the ropes and sails every once in a while just to make sure they wouldn't sink or crash.

Soon they pulled into the harbour again and there on the dock waited Emma Swan herself. Her face brightened up at the sight of her son, sailing the boat himself.

"Mom! Look at me! I'm sailing the boat!"

"Very cool Henry! C'mon let's head to the inn so we can get something to eat."

"Can Killian come?"

Emma looked at the boys as the come off the boat and walk up to her.

"It was kinda expected considering he's staying with us."

Her eyes met Killian's then and the pirate swore his heart skipped a few beats. The sun hit her face beautifully and her hair glowed in absolute radiance. His blue eyes quickly diverted their gaze from her and off onto the ocean.

"Cool! Let's go then!"

Emma nodded and the trio headed towards her bug. They got in and drove down to Granny's. Henry chatted excitedly along the way, Emma's gaze drifting to the pirate who kept his eyes on the road in front of them. He was amused though.

When they got to the diner they took take away, heading back up to the room to eat. Henry set everything up with the help of his mom as Killian took off his jacket to hang it up. They sat around the table, laughing and eating, simply enjoying one another's presence.

Soon it was time for Henry to go to bed.

"Alright kid, time to hit the hay."

"But Mom!"

"No buts! Skedaddle on out of here! Pjs on, teeth brushed, I'll come tuck you in a bit alright?"

Henry nodded and dashed off to get ready. Emma meanwhile began to clear all the garbage as Killian watched. Soon the pirate helped her until it was all cleared.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So… I guess I'll just be getting ready for bed then."

The blonde awkwardly stood up and began to walk towards her bedroom, leaving Killian behind.

"Swan…wait."

She slowly turned around to face him. "Yeah?" her heart began to flutter…was he going to?

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

Her heart sank and she smiled but both knew it was fake.

"Uh yeah. Sure. No problem."

The blonde then hurried over to her room shutting the door behind her. She let go of a breath, leaning against the door.

Was she disappointed? Was that the feeling wrenching in her gut? No. Probably not. Right?

She shook her head wanting to focus on other things. Emma got changed into her own pajamas and did her own teeth. She took out her contacts (annoying things they were) and put on her glasses. From there the blonde hopped onto the bed, got herself settled and pulled out the diary she had found.

Emma was doing very well until she realized that she hadn't heard from Henry in a while. She checked the clock. It said 10:00 pm which was at least an hour after she told him to go to sleep.

The blonde placed the diary to the side and slowly got up and walked to Henry's bedroom. She was about to open the door when she heard two voices coming from behind. Emma opened the door a bit and saw Killian sitting on the edge of the bed, telling Henry a story about his adventures. The blonde smiled and slowly shut the door and headed back to her room.

She'd let Killian tuck him in.

It was around ten thirty when a knock erupted on Emma's door. It was faint, so faint that the blonde barely heard it.

"Come in."

The door opened slightly and Killian poked his head in.

"Hey."

"I hope you don't mind me putting him to sleep. You were just taking a while and he then insisted I tell him something and –"

"Killian, it's fine."

"Right. Okay. Goodnight then."

The pirate then shut the door leaving Emma to go back to her book. But instead of him going ot bed he popped his head back in, looking at her strangely.

"Swan, are those…glasses?"

Emma chuckled and pushed them further up her nose.

"Yup."

"But you don't wear glasses."

"I don't most of the time. Usually I have contacts in. But whenever I'm home alone or it's a late night I put on my glasses."

"I see. They uh…they suit you."

"Thanks."

Killian nodded his head and let his fingers tap on the door. Emma was flattered from the compliment because she usually felt ugly with them on. Walsh had never really said anything about them, not that she cared anymore but it would've been nice to hear something positive about something she was so insecure about.

That was the thing with Killian. He always knew what to say. It was weird she guessed, because no one could read her like he could (and she strongly disliked that mind you. But at the same time, soaked it up like it was the sun).

"Well…goodnight then."

"Night Killian."

He slowly left the room, shutting the door softly behind him and Emma leaned back into her pillows, blushing like a fool due to his compliment.

She sighed happily and pulled back the diary and continued to read it. Her brows furrowed though when she came to a specific passage.

_May 19_

_The castle is in chaos! The King has disappeared! No one is sure of exactly where he's gone but most believe it has to do with Lilac, the maid he had his eyes on since she started working here. I feel awful for the Queen, having to live with such an awful husband. Then again, the marriage was arranged. _

_Oh why couldn't he have ever looked my way? I am a much better fit than…Lilac. Who names their child after a flower? How foolish. Honestly, he could have done much better. _

Emma shook her head and placed the book on the nightstand. It was nothing the entry. She had hoped it to be more when she read about the chaos bit, but it was just mindless gossip. Nothing important to what they were looking for.

The blonde settled herself in the bed, reached over and took out the light, hoping tomorrow she'd actually find something useful. Hopefully somewhere inside the diary was the missing link.

..

Zelena furiously threw the glass ball across the room, watching it smash into a thousand pieces.

She was getting nowhere with this supposed "hero" that would defeat her. The only good thing was that the others had no idea how to find her either.

Rumple had been no help considering he knew nothing. Or that's what he had her believing.

She stormed further up the stairs to her own potions lab to check on the old man to make sure he was creation her concoction perfectly.

Because he was the one who told the others about the girl, Zelena figured he knew a potion to track her as well. And she was right.

So he was creating a potion to tell her exactly who this mysterious girl was so she could choke the life out of her once and for all. The witch pursed her lips and leaned over his shoulder, breathing in his musky scent and smiling viciously.

"How's it coming?" she caressed each word and was pleased with his shivering reaction.

"Fine."

"Good." She said, pulling back and heading back down the stairs.

Meanwhile Rumple peered at the door, listening to see if she'd come back in. The hosue was silently and so he quickly got to work.

He pulled out a pen from his coat pocket and grabbed a scrap piece of paper that laid on the room. He began to write, quickly and furiously, checking every once in a while to make sure Zelena wasn't coming up the stairs.

Soon he was done and he quickly hid the paper and pen in his jacket. He hoped Bella would find it and soon.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Don't worry, things will start to pick up in the next chapter and get a tad bit more intense (wait till the middle of the story. CRAZY!) Anyway please please please review! **

**I love reviews! I eat reviews! Your comments inspire me so please leave a comment below! **

**Enjoy this chappie. Until the next one!**

**~ Ember G. **


	3. So It Begins

_Chapter 3: So It Begins_

"_The beginning is the most important part of the work." _

― _Plato, The Republic_

Emma was in the diner, sipping on her hot cocoa while reading some more diary entries. The journal was quite entertaining, seeing as the woman who wrote it was terribly insipid that she was more obsessed about the king and her than actually doing her work.

She would write about endless fantasies (some were quite inappropriate) that she had with said king. It was amusing to read the blonde thoughts of the writer.

But Emma had picked up some interesting details. She had her pad of paper out, with a nice ballpoint pen, taking notes when she came across anything that might be helpful.

So far, the blonde had picked up that the king was in love with a maid name Lilac, had an arranged marriage with the queen, and apparently had two children whom he loved more than his actual wife. Not that she could blame him. Arranged marriages were never a fun thing for anyone.

Killian then came down the stairs and slid his way into the booth with Emma.

"Morning love."

"Hey. Good sleep?"

The pirate shrugged, obviously not wanting to complain about his sleeping arrangements.

"It's the couch isn't it?"

"Bloody hell Swan do you have rocks in it?"

Emma laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"Hardly. It's probably just old. I'll see if I can figure something out for you."

"You know, you could always share your bed." Killian wiggled his eyesbrows in response.

The blonde quirked hers up and gave him a mischievous look.

"When pigs fly buddy."

"Ah well. Your loss."

Emma snorted. "I'm sure."

"Say Swan, where are those glasses of yours?"

"It's the daytime so I don't where them."

"Shame. I think they suit you nicely."

"Yeah well I don't so."

Killian shrugged and turned his attention to Ruby who had brought him some coffee. He wasn't a big fan of drinking it straight so he added in the "cream" and "sugar" to make it taste sweeter. Emma watched their interaction curiously though she tried to be subtle about it but Killian inwardly grinned at her jealously.

He took a tentative sip and looked curiously at the book before Emma.

"Love what is that?"

"What? This? Some sort of diary I found in the library."

"Interesting. What does it say exactly?"

Emma pushed the pad of paper towards the pirate who began to read it steadily.

"Not much I presume."

"At the moment no. I'm hoping it'll get better."

At that moment Belle rushed in, panting.

"I found it!"

Emma gave her a strange look. "Found what?"

"What Zelena wants. Courage, a brain, and a heart are ingredients to a spell that will allow someone to travel back in time."

"You're kidding."

Belle shook her head and pushed the book over to Emma. "Look here."

The blonde quickly scanned the sheet before her, her eyes growing wide at the words.

"Damn. We've got to get this to Regina now."

Belle nodded and Emma scrambled to get her stuff into her bag. She threw on the purse and with Killian and belle, dashed out the diner straight to Regina's. As she walked quickly her gaze turned to Killian.

"Can you watch Henry for me?"

"Aye lass. Go figure this out. The lad will be safe with me."

Emma shot Killian a smile of gratitude and watched as he ran off to go get Henry. She turned to Belle who seemed to be giving her an odd look. The blonde thought nothing of it, more focused on getting to Regina than contemplating judgmental looks.

Soon they arrived at the gigantic house and Emma stormed up to the front door banging on it.

"Regina?!"

"What is it Miss Swan I've got more important things to do than listen to your incandescent yelling. Ah good morning Miss Belle."

Belle narrowed her eyes at Regina and the mayor shook her head and turned her attention back to Emma.

"We know what Zelena plans on doing."

The mayor's eyes furrowed at that. "Come inside then. It's not safe to talk outside these walls."

…

Regina poured the ladies some coffee and passed it out to Emma and Belle.

"So what is it then? What does Zelena want?"

"She wants to go back in time and kill Snow White's mother."

The women looked to Belle for a further explanation.

"Rumple told me."

"How could he have told you?"

Belle then pulled out a piece of paper with writing scrawled on it.

"I was cleaning his desk and then this paper had writing begin to appear on it. I didn't know what it was until the letter finished itself and it was from Rumple."

Regina snatched the paper and scanned it quickly.

"It's a magic pen. Allows one to transfer a message to someone else in a different location as long as the original paper that was written on still exists."

"Magic never ceases to amaze me."

"Funny Miss Swan considering you are a being of magic."

Emma snorted. "Yeah well we've got bigger problems to deal with. Now we know what she wants but we still need to find the girl who's supposed to stop her."

At that moment Snow White and Charming burst into the home of the mayor, running (or in Snow's case waddling) towards the trio.

"What are you doing here?" asked Regina fiercely.

"We know where she is. I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner but baby hormones. Anyway, we've, as in Charming and I, have actually been there before. It's the Summer Kingdom or the Eagle Valley as some refer to it as."

Regina tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes. I think I know what it is. Beautiful place it is. You think that's where the girl of water is?"

Charming nodded. "It's the Summer Kingdom. It only makes sense that someone with the power of water could thrive there."

"So we've got a summer kingdom which is where we have to go?" asked Emma. 'And how exactly are we going to get there? I don't think Killian has his ship this time."

The group sat and pondered. Belle then spoke up, interrupting the solemn silence.

"I think Rumple might have something in his shop that we could use to send you guys over."

"Well then let's getting checking out his shop then." said Mary – Margret.

"Whoa. You're not coming Mary – Margret. There's no way." said Emma.

"I beg to differ. You're not doing this on your own Emma."

"Snow I'm afraid I have to agree with Emma on this one. You're not coming."

"You need me Charming! I'm not abandoning you on this! We are in this together."

"Snow you're about to have our baby. I can't let you risk this."

"Oh and you think leaving me here, alone, with that witch, who wants our baby, watching my every move? You think that's a better idea?"

The whole group had the decency to winch as the princess's voice grew shriller. She had a point but Snow looked like she was going to burst very soon.

"I don't want to take the chance."

"Charming there is nothing here to protect me. If you want me to be safe, it'll be better if I stay with you."

"She's does have a point you know. Zelena will have a field day if Snow has the baby while we're gone." said Regina.

"Then let David stay with her here." suggested Emma.

"Again bad idea. Zelena has magic and the Dark One on her side. David and Snow be as good as gone. No. What we need is an illusion to make her think we're here when we're not."

"And how are we going to do that? You've got a spell handy?" asked Emma who was getting rather frustrated with the turn of events.

"I believe I do."

"Okay. What about Henry?"

This caused the group to be silent. They most definitely did not want henry coming with them, but they didn't want to leave him in the town either.

"The doppelgangers can watch him I guess. He'll think they're real enough."

"He's a smart kid. He'll see through them."

"You'd be surprised at how real magic can be Miss Swan."

Emma still didn't like it.

"I can watch him if you'd like."

The blonde turned her attention towards Belle who was offering a gentle smile.

"I'm assuming you all will be going as well as the pirate and Robin yes?"

"Most likely."

"Then it makes the most sense that I watch him. I know that the people aren't real but I can keep up the charade."

Emma and Regina exchanged a glance of worry but what choice did they have?

"Alright. I don't like it but we don't have any other options. Let's head over to Gold's shop then and see what we can find."

…

The group was searching Gold's shop fervently, looking for something that could send them to a faraway kingdom.

Gold had many things in his little pawnshop. Most were useless items from the Enchanted Forest and then there were some that were just out of this world. There were doorknobs to jars of jam. Almost anything imaginable was in here, just hidden around massive amounts of knick knacks. It looked organized but it was rather cluttered the whole place.

"Anything yet anyone?" asked Emma.

"Nope." responded Belle.

"Not here." said Snow.

"Nada." answered Charming.

"Unfortunately no." murmured Regina.

"Damn it!" yelled Emma who knocked over a stack of books in the process. They fell to the ground creating a large sound that echoed throughout the room. She was breathing hard, fury written in her eyes. They were getting nowhere and she hated every second of it.

Emma collapsed to the ground, her body slowly dragging itself down. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, listening to the world around her.

_I want to find her. _

That statement kept on going through the blonde's head as she sat there .She could ffel the presence of the others in the room but they were not sure whether to keep their distance or comfort her.

Truth was Emma didn't feel the need to be comforted. She was unhappy with ow things were going ,angry with the witch.

"Emma…"

The blonde groaned and lifted her head to gaze at Mary – Margret.

"What?"

"Your magic Miss Swan."

Regina walked over to Emma and held out a tiny ball, no bigger than her fist. It was clear as a window and held grains of sand inside of it. It glistened gently in the faint light that shone through the window. The orb was nothing spectacular, but Emma could feel magic thrumming from within.

"What happened?"

"Your magic Miss Swan revealed a way to get to the Summer Kingdom."

"That's the way we're going to get there?"

"Yes. I haven't seen one of these in a long time. Figures Gold would have it."

"What is it?" asked Mary – Margret, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's a Travel Orb. Used specifically for convenience for the time lords. You attach it to an item, such as a ship or any method of travel and that item allows you to transport through realms."

"So what are we going to use to travel exactly? We don't have Killian's ship and we need something big enough to get us there."

The group looked around, shrugging in unison. "We'll find something I'm sure. In the meantime scatter. I don't want that witch bombarding us in the middle of a meeting. The last thing she needs to know is that we've got a plan to take her down." Said Regina.

Her company agreed and they got up and left while Emma lingered behind just a tad.

"How is the doppelganger thing going to work with henry? Will he really be able not to tell the difference?"

"The spell is decently complex but the after effects are worth it. They clones are exactly like us but clones. As soon as we touch the appropriate replica of ourselves they disappear. Otherwise their manoeuvres, personalities, mannerisms, everything is exactly like our own. They are exact copies of us. You needn't worry Miss Swan. He won't notice. Belle will help too."

Emma nodded solemnly. She turned to leave but lingered at the door. With and exaspereate tone, Regina looked at the blonde.

"What is it?"

"How did my magic find that orb?"

"Magic is based off of emotion Miss Swan. Anger is usually the easiest motivator to make magic work. Love is the best, but often comes out at desperate times. Your anger to the situation allowed your magic to give you what you were looking for. It took me years to perfect that. You did it in seconds."

Emma's mouth was agape as she looked at the mayor. She shut it and shook her head, shocked at the newfound information.

"You have much more to you than you realize Miss Swan. We can use that in our battle against the witch. For now though try to find us a method of travel will you?"

"Gotcha. Thanks."

Emma left the mayor's office and made her way through the park in the middle of the town. She sat herself on a bench with hands in her coat pockets, staring off into nothing. Her mind whirred a mile a minute, unable to take in everything at once. It sorted, filtered, and organized all her thoughts, placing them in the appropriate categories so she could really dig into it later.

As much as she wanted to focus on how she managed to actually let her magic prevail, if only for a moment, Emma's mind was in overdrive on trying to find something to travel in. she knew she wouldn't get sleep tonight, that's how she worked.

The Saviour was a wired machine until the problem was solved. At least, until the next issue popped up.

It had been that way in New York. Emma could stay awake for days, hunting down those who dare cross her path, (or piss off her boss). Either way henry would worry until she finally collapsed onto her bed in a heap and sleep for days. Until that happened though she was either on her computer or out of the apartment searching for the crook.

And this time was no different. Instead of finding a person, she as looking for a method to traveling. Her bug wouldn't work, and neither would David's truck unless they figured on expanding it.

Emma sighed and let her green eyes drift to the school yard as the children ran about .it was afternoon recess, and kids were swinging from handlebars on the playground or sitting in the grass playing with each other's' hair.

It was moments like this that Emma craved simplicity. It was something she never received from her life before Storybrooke or after. Even when she lost her memories something deep down inside of her knew the easy life wouldn't last.

And when Killian showed up at her door it was confirmed.

With another sigh Emma let the thoughts drift away. There were more important things to worry about than her sucky life.

Her eyes began to drift again till they landed on something that made her grin. It wasn't much, but with a little bit of magic it could work.

Emma quickly whipped out her phone and dialled Mary – Margret's number.

"Hey Mary – Margret? I think I found something."

…

"No."

"But Regina."

"There is no way I'm riding that dump to a kingdom."

"We can fix it up you know. Or you can I guess." said Emma looking over at Regina.

Regina pursed her lips. "if it wasn't for the size I wouldn't even consider it."

"So you say there's chance?" asked a hopeful Mary – Margret.

"It's plausible I suppose. It won't take a long, in fact we can probably get started on our trip tomorrow. It'll have to be at night though when Zelena is asleep. That is if she even does sleep." the mayor muttered.

"And the spell?" asked Emma.

"I'll have to get everyone coming on this little field trip to my house at some point in the day tomorrow when we leave. Heck some of you should come today. Spread it out so it doesn't seem inconspicuous. The less of an idea we give her, the better."

They all nodded.

"Why are we going to your place?" asked Charming.

"Because in order to create a good doppelganger of everyone I need a hair and the most precious item each of you own in order for to work accurately."

"I see."

"Alright now get out of here. I've got work to do. I can't believe we'll be arriving in the kingdom in a _bus_. How tacky."

The group merely grinned at each other and left to their separate ways. They had work to do.

…

Killian and Henry sat in the inn room, munching of some "chips" as Henry referred to them as and watching something on a box thing. He insisted they watch a movie about pirate (to which Killian snorted. He knew nothing about real pirates) but the captain had to admit that the Jack Sparrow character did some justice to a pirate's life.

He also would have loved to have a ship such as the Black Pearl.

Soon the movie was over and Henry kept asking Killian what he thought of the movie. The pirate didn't really know what to say, so he let the boy talking non-stop about what he liked, didn't like, how good the acting was and how bad, special effects and everything else a movie contained.

Killian was soon going to stop Henry when they heard the lock on the door twist and turn. Their heads directed themselves to the door when Emma walked in. She seemed brighter today and Killian wondered if they made some headway on the case.

"Hey guys. Henry want to go down to Granny's and grab us something to eat?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and all too soon he was rushing down the stairs, disappearing to order a lot of food not doubt.

"Love what's wrong?"

"Nothing. We found a way to get to the kingdom."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah. We're taking a bus." Emma snorted in laughter at the thought.

"A bus?"

"You know, those big long yellow things that your see on the road."

"We're taking a death trap?"

"No, Regina's fixing it."

"Unfortunately I do not have the same assurance you do in the queen's ability to keep us safe. She was called the evil queen you know."

'I'll be fine."

Killian's eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"You'll be fine?"

"Yes."

"Swan you're not going on your own."

"Of course not! Regina's coming as well as my parents and I'm pretty usre Robin is coming too-"

"I'm not being left out of this Swan. I am coming with you."

"Killian I – "

"I'm not leaving you alone to face off against something you have very little knowledge about . I don't know much about this kingdom, nothing at all but I am not leaving you with your parents or the evil queen."

'Your mother is about to burst and so Charming will be looking after her. Regina could care less with what happens to you so I need to be there to protect you in case something happens."

"Killian."

Emma placed a finger on his lips silencing him in an instant. Her green eyes searched his blue, desperate, hungry for intimacy that she knew only he could give. She was afraid, more afraid than ever with this confession of his.

"I want you there. You and I…we make quite the team."

Emma slowly moved her finger down letting her hand linger on his chest. The air was hot with a lethal chemistry that was undeniable. The air thrummed with something, which seemed to push the pair closer together. Her lips were inches from his and she bit her own, fear ripping itself through her heart but being diminished all too quickly by hope.

Their breath mingled in a delicious falvour, something unique and more addicring to anything Emma had tasted before.

But before their lips could even touch the door opened and the pair whipped apart from one another. Henry stood there, food bags in his hand raised.

"I've got some grub!"

"Great Henry. Let's set it up." she said breathy and flustered.

Emma moved to the kitchen wobbly as trying to catch her breath. Henry was oblivious to what had just occurred but the blonde could still taste his breath that ghosted over her aggravated lips.

Her eyes glanced to Killian, and he was looking down, his fingers gracing his lips ever so cautiously, as if what just occurred never actually happened. She knew the feeling.

What was that spark? That flare? That moment that had occurred between them? Emma shook her head at herself. How could she have let herself go so quickly? She barely knew him.

And yet she knew him better than herself.

Emma shook her head once again and focused on setting up dinner. She and Killian would have to go to Regina's soon and she wanted to be fully fed before she stressed herself out further.

…

Snow and Charming took in Henry as Killian and Emma headed over to the mayor's home. It was a walk of silence and the air was quiet. Emma didn't know what to say to break the silence but it was so incredibly awkward with what had occurred only an hour ago.

Killian didn't help in the situation either. He was tense and that cause Emma to be tense.

Soon they arrived at Regina's and without a word they walked in.

"Good. You two are here. Let's get started. Miss Swan do you have your most precious item?"

"Crap! Yeah I do but Killian doesn't."

"Of course he does. His hook."

The women looked at Killian both with different expressions. Regina was waiting patiently while Emma was worried. She knew how much the hook meant to him.

Killian simply looked at his hook, and with great reluctance took it out of its contraption and handed it to Regina.

"And a hair."

He plucked a dark hair and handed that over as well. Regina nodded in head and went over to one of the tiny cauldrons and dropped it in. She muttered a few words and watched as the cauldron's contents turned from purple to blue.

"All done. Now Miss Swan."

Emma pulled out a piece of hair and handed her swan pendant over to Regina. Killian watched with hurt eyes as he learned that her most precious item was the swan pendant that Baelfire had given to her long ago.

Regina dumped those ingredients in another cauldron and watched as the liquid went from purple to gold.

There were six cauldrons set up in total. Regina's was red, Robin's was green and Snow and Charming hadn't been touched yet.

"These will be ready by tomorrow when we leave. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

The pair nodded and left.

As they walked back to the inn it began to get dark. They went to the room and didn't speak. Killian didn't know what to say considering she was still hung up on Baelfire and Emma wanted to say something but he refused. So she left to her room. No goodnight. Nothing but a sad silence as they slept.

…

24 Hours Later:

Emma and gently nudged Killian as he slept on the touch. It was time.

He got up and began to grab they things they packed earlier in the day and hid in the closet from Henry. Emma looked with sadness at the boy who slept peacefully. She hated lying to him but it was necessary.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Killian looking at her.

'He'll be alright."

"God I hope so."

With that the pair left the inn quietly and headed out to the town line where the bus waited for them. After quite a long walk they arrived to see Regina standing there holding several different bottles. Each held a different coloured liquid but Emma knew it was the same potion.

Snow and Charming were there with Robin as well. The whole gang was here.

"Finally. Here you two go."

Regina handed them their respected potions. She went over to Snow and handed her a white one, Charming a yellow one and Robin his green one.

"We need to drink them. It'll be painful but once it's done we can get going."

They all looked at each other waiting for someone to go first.

"What the hell."

Emma shot back the potion and drank it. It was horrid and as soon as it was swallowed she screamed in agony and collapsed onto the ground, clutching her sides.

Killian shot down to her side and went to touch her. He was unable to because something was being pulled out of Emma's side. Soon Emma was fine and beside her stood her doppelganger. It looked around and then disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"What the hell was that?"

"The potion. Now we'd better drink it. We're running out of time."

The rest of the group drank there's and suffered immense pain as well. Everyone but Snow White that is.

"Snow? Why wasn't she affected?" asked Charming as he watched her clone disappear.

"The baby of course. Can't have it dying now can we?"

"So the baby's fine?"

"Yes. Now let's get going shall we? We've a kingdom to visit."

**A/N: Ooooo cliffhanger! Well not really but anyone else getting excited? Onto the Summer Kingdom! So it begins… :D**

**~Ember G.**


	4. The Summer Kingdom

_Chapter 4_

_The Summer Kingdom_

_"I have found out that there ain't no surer way to find out whether you like people or hate them than to travel with them."_

_― Mark Twain, Tom Sawyer Abroad_

It was officially decided that Emma Swan hated travelling. It's one thing to go by a plane with and old man and your kid. It's another thing to drive in a small car with your kid. But travelling with your parents, your boss and her crush and then your crush isn't all that's it's cracked up to be.

Really. It isn't.

Emma had never really done "road trips" before with family and she could see now that all the clichés she saw on television were a hundred percent real with Mary – Margret and Charming.

They were the misfit parents who sang road tunes for the fun of it. She could sense Regina itching to use her magic and shut them up, as Killian had his eye twitch every once in a while to jab his hook into her father's neck.

And Robin wasn't a real help.

Plus, the bus itself was a bumpy ride and not all it was cracked up to be.

Basically David and Mary – Margaret were annoying parents.

Killian was an angry kid when travelling.

Robin was simply a mute, and Regina was well…Regina.

The blonde sighed and hit her head against the leather cushion once more. She grinned at Killian's groan and her eyes made their way over to his form.

He was in the seat across from her and leaning back against the window with his feet outstretched onto the seat. The pirate seemed a tad bit relaxed but not overly. Emma could see some tension in his frame and she wondered if it had to do with what had occurred yesterday. She hoped not.

"Alright we're getting close. Charming, Snow…shut up. Not everyone has wants to love you even with your pregnancy hormones." said Regina.

Emma choked on a laugh she was trying to keep in and Killian grinned at her reaction. She shot him a don't you dare look and he winked, his eyes saying he wouldn't dream of it. She rolled her own in response.

The royal couple remained quiet for the rest of the trip, discussing names rather than the audacious singing. It was music to everyone's ears.

It began to rain then, the windows being hit with tiny droplets. The bus became solemnly quiet, as if it was a sign for their quest. There wasn't much to say as they listened to the soothing sound of the shower. They grew closer to the town's line and with that Regina stood up and walked towards David at the wheel. The orb was in her hand, and it began to glow an eerie white, with gold streaks outstretching from its core.

"David stop the bus."

The bus stopped and the mayor opened the door and left the bus, walking around to the front. She placed the orb directly on the tip of the nose of the bus and waved her hand over it.

The sand began to swirl inside and she ran inside the bus, slamming the door behind her.

"Drive as fast as you can. Everyone better hold on."

Emma grasped the seat with both hands until she felt someone grab her own. She looked at the entwined fingers and then to the owner, to see the gorgeous blue on her own emerald green. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, tightening his grip as the bus began to pick up speed.

Soon the bus was practically flying through the air towards the town line. Lights began to blur by and Emma could feel a nauseous feeling enter her stomach. Her hair began to whip around her face which made no sense due to them being protected from the wind.

She looked to her parents who were clutching onto the wheel for dear life. Regina and Robin seemed to be holding their own seats. All too soon a big flash occurred, and all went black.

…

Zelena waved her hand over the full length mirror that dawned in her room. She grinned as she saw the occupants still fast asleep. It was nice to know the town wouldn't change as she disappeared. Or when she disappeared.

Rumplestlikin still hadn't gotten done what she needed him to do. It was time consuming, having to wait. But as soon as it was done she'd complete it and then be after that pesky girl who had threatened her plan.

Well, she hadn't really threatened per say, but technicalities don't really matter in this particular situation. At least, not to Zelena.

With a flick of her hair and a pursing of her lips, the witch left the mirror to go back to packing. She'd have to leave right away as soon as it was done.

The red head shook her head of any negative thoughts. Of course it would be done.

Wicked always wins.

…

Emma groaned. Her head was throbbing with a pain she couldn't quite comprehend and it was not nice. Her body was cold and warm all at the same time.

She slowly blinked her eyes to life and gasped but quickly covered her mouth.

The bus had crashed and was currently practically demolished into the side of a tree. It was broken and bent in too many places. In otherwords completely useless.

"Love as much as I adore this position, I'd rather have you on your back and myself on top."

Her eyes met Killian's and she groaned, rolling off of his chest and onto the grass beside him. He slowly rose himself up on his elbow, his body turned to face the blonde, and his eyes directed onto her.

Killian then looked around, taking the site in.

"Bloody hell."

Emma's hands were on her face in mortification, not wanting to face up to lying on the pirate's chest and loving every second of it.

"No kidding. The bus is demolished."

"Swan. Did you ever take a look at the things around you?"

Killian slowly grasped emma's hands with his good one and peeled them away from her face.

"Take a look."

And so she did. Her breath caught for it was the most beautiful place she had ever been in. The grass was luxurious and felt like the softest velvet. It hummed with a green glow, its vibrant radiating off of the land around them. The trees glistened with a fresh dew and sparkled in the sunlight. Flowers spread themselves far and wide, decorating the grass with strands of colour.

The sky was the purest blue Emma had ever seen, with white fluffy clouds drifting on by. It was incredible really, as if it was written out of a book.

"Wow. This place is…"

"Beautiful."

"Yeah, no kidding."

What Emma failed to notice was Killian's eyes were on her rather than the landscape.

"Wait…where are the others?"

Killian himself looked around. It seemed they had landed in their own personal paradise. No one else who they came with was there.

"I've got no clue love."

"Great. I guess we better start looking."

Emma got up off of the ground and felt a breeze caresses her face. She sighed blissfully with her eyes closed. She could live in this clearing and never leave.

Alas she had to find her parents, Regina and Robin so there was no more time for dilly dallying.

"C'mon. Let's go."

She reached for Killian's hands until it dawned on her that he only had one. It was an awkward moment for them but Emma shrugged and kept her hands out. His hook was a part of him and frankly there was something weirdly sexy about it. Not that she'd tell him that. Some things were better left unsaid.

"About time you two lovebirds woke up."

Emma let go of Killian's hand and hook as if it had burned her when Regina came in pulling two horses by the reins with a carriage behind her. Soon Snow and Charming followed with two more carriages.

The steeds were white as the first snowfall. The brown leather straps did them no justice, but did not stop their overall beauty from overflowing.

"So we made it I'm guessing?" asked Emma who was standing a good distance away from the pirate.

"That we did." answered Regina.

"But the bus?"

"It's no use anymore." said David.

"Great. Okay so…what now?"

"Now, Miss Swan, we head to the kingdom."

"Oh. Alright. And the carriages?"

"Being on foot will take too long and we're on a tight schedule so carriages will have to do. That and we stand out like a sore thumb. This will at least get us into the kingdom without any trouble. For the most part."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek, looking around at the clearing. "How long do you think it'll take us to get there?"

"Long enough."

"Well let's get moving then."

"Your parents have a carriage for you two." Said Robin as he pointed behind him to the white carriage edged in gold.

The blonde walked up to it, admiring its beauty. It was an elegant design, with crème walls and shining gold outlining the edges. The inside was a soft pink, with comfy cushions and pillows resting on the ends.

"Where did you guys find these? Wait…do I even want to know?"

Everyone looked sheepishly to the ground and Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course you stole them. Fine. Whatever. Let's just go already."

Murmurs of agreement occurred and everyone then got into their respective carriages. Killian opened the door for her and Emma raised her eyebrow in response.

"Now you'll be a gentleman?"

"Love, I'm always a gentleman." he said with a wink. The blonde shook her head in amusement and climbed on into the carriage. The pirate followed and sat on the opposite side of her.

"Wait. How are these things going to work when we don't have a driver?"

Her question was answered when the carriage jerked itself forward and then slowed down into a smooth trot.

"Ah. Magic."

Killian simply grinned and the blonde and tilted his head back, sitting his eyes to get some rest.

"Best sleep now Swan. You'll need it for later most likely."

Emma simply nodded and stared out the window of the carriage. She only hoped that this would smoothly.

But she didn't know how rough it was going to get.

…

Henry sighed as he looked at his mom and Killian in the diner. Some thing was…off…about them. He didn't know what but they just seemed to be different. He knew they were attracted to one another. Goodness knows his mom was not the smartest person when it came to love. She was incredibly guarded and was not one for physical touch.

So this was just ridiculous.

Because she was holding hands with Killian. _Holding hands_. His mom doesn't hold hands. His mom didn't kiss in public or do eskimo kisses.

All in all Henry was extremely creeped out. This didn't make sense. he stared at his mom and Killian with widened eyes.

"So I'm just going to go…"

Completely oblivious. As much as Henry was happy his mom was with someone, and he liked Killian a lot…she wasn't this…cheerful. He shivered.

There was only one place he could go to get answers. The library. Belle had told him he could visit whenever he wanted and today was a day he really needed to figure out what was up with his mom.

He left the diner and headed across the street towards the library. The bell rang as he pushed the heavy doors open. The boy waved to Belle who waved back and he headed straight for the science books. There had to be something on crazy sickness.

…

The carriages moved swiftly up the dirt paths out of the forest. It was heavily covered in deep greens as they left the clearing, and dark brown. Tiny rays of light filtered through the empty spots, causing the dirt to have spots of yellow on it.

It was a while longer until they finally pulled out of the forest and Emma gasped in delight at what she saw.

Water was everywhere. The kingdom, which was still far away, rested on a mound of land that was in the bay itself. A bridge then stretched out onto the mountain where the rest of the kingdom lay. Tudor houses decorated it mountainside and a great wall (almost like the great wall of China) flowed with the land, going up the mountain and never ending, from the sides of the bridge. There were glorious ships in the harbour with sailors coming off and on them, travelling on the wooden docks. The stone wall outstretched itself even into the bay, with an entrance big enough for two ships to enter. It was quite a sight, and it made sense how a girl with the power to control water would live here.

The Summer Kingdom was a beautiful place, and Emma couldn't imagine a happier place to be. She looked over at her travel companion and chuckled as he slept. His mouth was open, and drool was dribbling its way down his beard. She shook her head in mirth and then continued to look out the window.

Soon the carriages began to slow down until they came to a full stop. Not wanting to disturb the man who sleeps like the dead, Emma got out of the carriage to see what was going on.

"Guys? Why are we stopping?"

Robin came out of his carriage and knelt down beside one of the wheels, flicking it with his fingers.

"Wheel's broken."

"Oh well then."

"We're going to have to find something in this forest to fix the wheel before we can get moving."

"You want some help?"

"That would be greatly appreciated."

Robin stood up then and began to walk into the forest, Emma behind him. It was a comfortable silence as they stepped on twigs and leaves that dusted the forest floor.

"So what's with you and Regina?"

"Excuse me?"

Emma gave him a look and Robin shrugged.

"She saved my son. The least I could do was aid her in this quest."

The blonde didn't quite believe him but asked no further questions about it.

"And your son?"

"Roland will be in good care with the merry men."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. It made sense.

Her gaze drifted around the forest then, trying to pick up on something they could use to repair the wheel.

"Ah here."

The blonde's gaze turned to a tree that Robin stood by. He was tearing something out of it, and had a handful of long, slim leaves in his hand.

"This will work."

"What is it?"

"Burberry sap and Milliking leaves. The sap is the stickiest substance anyone can find in a forest. It will help keep the leaves in place. The leaves we can use for their length and tie it on the broken pieces."

"Alright. Let's repair the wheel then."

The pair went back to the carriages. Regina stepped out and looked at the pair oddly.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Indeed m'lady. We'll just fix this and be done soon."

"Good. Do you need any help?"

"No your majesty. Emma here is fine."

Something flashed through Regina's eyes and she pursed her lips.

"Alright then."

The mayor disappeared into the carriage and Emma looked on with a puzzled look. Why the sudden annoyance at her? She shrugged. There were better things to worry about than some temperamental mayor.

Robin knelt down till the wheel was eye level. He passed the items to Emma to hold as he began to set up the wheel for fixing.

"Pass the Burberry sap please."

Emma did as asked and passed him the sap. She watched in a fascination as he applied it to the broken parts of the wheel. The sap seemed into the wood and with a tiny flash sewed up the broken wheel.

"Leaves please."

The leaves were handed over and Robin wrapped them around the newly attached pieces.

"There. We're ready to go again. Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

Emma watched as Robin hopped into his own carriage and she shook her head heading back to her own carriage. She didn't really help but figured a thank you was nice anyway.

The blonde entered the carriage and stared at the pirate who was still sound asleep. She shook her head in wonder and sat as the carriage began to move again.

…

A while later Emma heard the horses' hooves no longer on the dirt path but hitting stone. She peered out the window only to find themselves in the town on their way to the bridge, to the castle.

People were staring at the carriages and Emma sank lower into her seat, hoping no one saw her. So much for going unnoticed. The blonde could her whispers being spoken as townsfolk leaned over to one another talking about the three carriages that appeared out of nowhere. Was this some sort of new royalty? What was going on?

Thankfully they exited the town and were now on the bridge itself. Emma took a good look at the bay and sighed as she saw a family of ducks floating by. Her gaze turned to the side trying to catch a glimpse of the castle. There was no luck due to the carriage's size.

They then came to a gate and the carriages stopped. Emma heard Regina talking, something about having a meeting with the ruler of the Summer Kingdom. The loud scarping sound was heard as the massive iron gates slowly opened.

The carriages began to move again and Emma's eyes widened as they passed some of the guards standing watch at the gate. They wore solemn expressions and it almost look as if their eyes were closed in solitude, rather than being open and welcoming the world.

Soon the carriages pulled into a roundabout and stopped.

They had arrived into the Summer Kingdom.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the small chapter but I couldn't continue because this was the perfect place to end it! Anyway, I found myself a muse.**

**Mole: *waves***

**Me: It's going to be an interesting ride now considering I've never had one. Any ideas for the next chapter? Are we going to tell them yet?**

**Mole: *shakes his head furiously***

**Me: Of course not. Whatever was I thinking? Enjoy, and please please review! It keeps the muse going! Much love everyone! **

**~ Ember G. **


	5. Count Your Blessings

_Chapter 5_

_Count Your Blessings_

_"I don't want to be at the mercy of my emotions. I want to use them, to enjoy them, and to dominate them."_

_― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray_

Emma boldly stepped out of the carriage slowly, her feet gracing the ground ever so gently. The blonde gasped as her eyes widened.

The castle was huge. There was a massive stone staircase, whose width was the length of the bus. It led up to two grand wooden doors that would take at least four men to open. The walls were incredibly high and decorated with rods of gold that held purple flags with a yellow side profile on it.

There was an outdoor walkway with a stone roof that was high up. It had arches that allowed an outsider to see a glimpse of what the glorious castle held. It was incredible really. Emma had never seen anything quite like it. It was much bigger than her parents own castle.

Soon everyone else joined her in awe of the palace before them. Her parents blinked a few times and even Regina seemed speechless at the sight.

The blonde felt the pirate come up beside her. His body seemed a tad bit tense, but not overall stressed. She turned to look at him, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"You okay?"

Killian sighed and kept his eyes on the building before them.

"I haven't been here in years. Hundreds to be more precise. I didn't know this was the kingdom we were coming to…if I had…"

"If you had what?"

Killian smiled bitterly at Emma.

"Doesn't matter. The past is in the past. Best not to dwell on things you cannot change."

He turned his gaze away from Emma and she looked at Killian more inquisitively. She'd never seen him so…anxious. It was almost as if he feared what could lie inside. Knowing their luck he'd probably had some trouble with the rulers, him being a pirate and all. Looks like Emma might have to do some manoeuvering to avoid any disasters. Seems Killian might cause some problems.

Before she could say anything in response a tiny man came running down the steps towards them.

He was incredibly short, only going up to Emma's elbow. He was bald on top, with black hair at the sides and a few strands resting on the bald spot. He had a button nose which was red. The man was plump, and in Emma's mind looked rather cute in the I want to pinch your cheeks way.

"Goodness gracious! What is this? Who are you?" he asked, looking at everyone with complete oddity.

Regina stepped forward, letting her height intimidate the man. It didn't work, and in retaliation he puffed out his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"Do not make me ask again. Who are you?"

Mary – Margret stepped up this time, her pregnant belly protruding effortlessly.

"My name is Snow White. This is my husband Charming. That there is Regina Mills and Robin Hood and this is Emma, my daughter and Captain Hook. We're here to see your ruler. We need their help."

The man pursed his lips and then looked at the whole group.

"Is it only you six?"

"Yes."

"The Queen will not be thrilled but I suppose one can reason with her. Depending on her mood. She's not one to just…help without a reason. It had better be good. Follow me please."

The man began to head up the stairs and that indicated for the rest of them to follow. Emma lingered behind though and waited till Killian past her. When he did she grasped his bicep, pulling him back.

"Can you park the carriages? We've got no idea how long we're going to be and I'd rather not have the poor horses left out here for such a long time."

It was a poor excuse and the pair knew it, but Emma didn't want to take any chances of messing up this royal meeting.

"As you wish."

Emma sighed as she watched him go up to the horses and begin talking to some servant of the castle. It killed her to do this to Killian, but this way he was gone for a while and she wouldn't have to deal with his pirate shenanigans getting in the way of their goal.

With one last glance at the pirate, Emma turned and ran up the stairs to catch up to the rest of the crew.

…

Henry tapped his chin thoughtful with the pencil in his hand. There wasn't much, more so anything, with a remote description to his mom's behaviour.

He'd been the library yesterday, and was again today, but nothing. He wasn't pleased with the so far outcome, and was beginning to lose hope in curing his mother's oddness.

"Henry, how's it coming?"

"Oh, hi Belle. Alright I guess."

"What are you looking for?"

"Just doing a bit of research. Know anything about craziness?"

Belle gave the boy an odd look, but smiled none the less.

"I'm sure I can find something for you."

"Thanks."

Belle smiled meekly and went to go search the shelves. Henry liked her a lot, but he didn't necessarily trust her, mainly because he didn't know her. He sighed and went back to reading his book.

All too soon though he got bored. With a sigh he set down the book and went into the shelves himself, trying to find something.

He felt an odd pull to go to the fantasy section though. He filtered through the books till he found a gorgeous blue cover. He pulled it out ad traced the silver inscription with his fingers. The book sparkled, and the light hit off of it just right.

"_The Magic of Water, _by….weird."

The author's name was scratched out on the book, making it hard to read. All Henry could see on it was an O.

With a newfound curiosity henry opened the book and began to read.

…

The castle was lined in marble, with golden carvings of angels and cupids. There were servant bustling all over the halls, carrying clothes, dresses, furniture, food, and much more.

"I'm terribly sorry about the mess but you've arrived at quite an unfortunate time. It's our Summer Festival you see, and the ball is happening tomorrow night. Yes, yes your visit is most inconvenient."

Snow gave Charming a worried look and he put his arm further around her waist, in a comforting gesture. Emma walked behind the group, dodging servants who ran past her in several directions.

"So…what exactly can you tell us about this…queen?" asked Emma as she continued to look around the massive foyer. They began to ascend the grand staircase when the man spoke.

"Our Queen is the most high in all the land. She will not tolerate rudeness, or pettiness. She demands the highest respect as do we all.

"Our Queen knows your hearts. She will decide who is worthy to speak."

Regina narrowed her eyes and Emma had to give her a stern glare. The mayor huffed and looked around instead, her eyes landing on the humongous chandelier above them.

"Seems she prides herself on exquisite taste." muttered Regina, looking at the light in disdain.

"Our Queen did does not decide the interior of the castle nor the exterior."

Snow became curious then, wondering what kind of ruler didn't involve herself in everything.

"What does she do exactly then? As Queen?"

"Enough." said the man cryptically.

Emma narrowed her gaze as they turned left to go up another staircase. She was pretty sure they just spent five minutes walking up the last one.

"What is your name anyway?"

"My name is Sir Sverre Harald. You may call me Sverre. I am the Queen's right hand advisor and my family has been serving the royal family for hundreds of years."

"Wow. That's a long time."

Sverre gave Snow a pointed look. "You have no idea. This way now."

The group enter a hall with knights and portraits trailing the walls and the curtains open letting light pour through. Sverre closed his eyes and smiled happily as the sunlight stroked his face, basking him in a unique warmth.

"Oh I do love summer."

The Charmings and robin looked amused at the little man while Emma and Regina rolled their eyes.

"How much longer till we meet the Queen?"

"It will depend."

"On what?" asked an annoyed Regina.

Sverre stopped before to big wooden doors. He turned to give a haughty look over his face, eyebrows raised and pursed his lips.

"If she wishes to see you or not."

…

Rumple's hands were shaking as he began to add the last ingredient to the potion. He didn't want Zelena to win, to succeed in turning back time.

He'd never get the forgiveness from Bae, he'd never get to see his son one last time.

He would not let the witch win. He just had to play around her rules.

Rules were meant to be broken anyway.

A puff of blue smoke emerged from the cauldron as the last ingredient sunk to the bottom. Rumple leaned back against his chair and let go of a breath.

He heard the witch's footsteps coming up his way to check on his progress. She'd be pleased and he hoped he could gain some sort of leverage or footing, before deciding his next move.

…

Sverre pushed open the doors to, what Emma decided, was the throne room.

A long, purple carpet led to the throne which was gold with purple cushions. The same flags that hung outside the castle hand inside from the ceiling. The room was essentially dome shaped, with the throne being at one with two doors on either side. It wasn't a massive room, but it certainly wasn't small either.

"Wow." said Emma, completely dumbstruck by the room.

Sverre shushed her and she raised her hands in defense. He motioned for the group to follow and they did. He took two steps forward and then stopped.

"Get on your knees. Now." he whispered fervently.

The group looked at each other warily and curiously while lowering themselves to the ground. They bowed their heads but Emma kept hers tilted a tad bit up to get a good glimpse at the royal ruler.

One her golden throne sat the Queen of the Summer Kingdom. Her chin was tilted up and she was poised to perfection. Brown hair was twirled around into a fancy bun and on her head rest a golden crown with a blue jewel in the center. Her dress was that of a teal colour, a design etched into her chest. She wore a cloak of deep blue that draped from underneath her, coming around her side and stretching itself on to the floor in perfect symmetry.

Her eyes were a fierce blue, calculating the people before her. Her skin was a pale white, pale as snow, and her gloves golden gloves cloaked her fingers with an unusual glittering effect.

Her persona was distant, cold, aloof. How could she be so praised when she could barely look a guest in the eye?

"Sverre…"

"My Queen."

"Leave us."

"But my Queen, do you think this wise?"

A sharp gaze from the Queen herself told Sverre all he needed to know. He bowed and scurried out of the room to focus on ball preparations.

The group stayed lowered to the ground, looking at one another trying to figure out what they were to do.

The Queen stood up, coming to her full height. Hands clasped in front of her she began to move forward to the group, stopping at what she presumed to be a good distance away.

"I must admit, I am curious as to why a group who wears such odd clothing has decided to…say…_grace_ my presence."

Regina scowled and stood up, pointing her finger at the Queen.

"How dare you speak to me that way! Do you know who I am? I could crush you in an instant."

The Queen narrowed her eyes and gave Regina a haughty look.

"Your heart is black, but there is a red center to it, which is growing, slowly but surely. You must be the Evil Queen in which I have heard so much about. I know of your work but it will do you no good here."

Flabbergasted, Regina took a step back allowing Snow to pull her back, shushing her and instead stepping forward in her place. The Queen's eyes directed itself to the belly, and then back to Snow.

"We're here looking for a girl who can control water. We were told she lived here."

The Queen turned her back on them and began walking back to her throne.

"I know who you speak of but I'm afraid your trip has been in vain. She is not here."

"Can you tell us where?"

"She's dead. She died years ago. 247 to be precise."

The group looked at each other astonished.

"I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. But I'm afraid I cannot help you."

Snow sighed a bit her lip. "247 years? Then why were we told that she was still alive?"

"Our kingdom has not made it known. It was a fatal blow to Eagle Valley. We were in sorrow for the loss. Losing something so great….we couldn't bear to let the world share the same sorrow."

Snow nodded in understanding. She were doing what was best in her kingdom, and royal could understand that.

"If I may ask, why are you looking for her?"

Emma spoke up this time, taking a stand.

"The Wicked Witch of the West is trying to go back in time to stop an event from happening so she can have her own happily ever after. The consequences will affect us greatly. If she succeeds, some of us will cease to exist."

The Queen was silent after that, her eyes burning a hole through Emma. She began to walk towards the blonde, staring at her with an emotion Emma could not place.

"I have not seen someone like you in such a long time."

Emma's eyes widened and she looked at the Queen, who up closed look no older than nineteen, with an odd look.

The Queen sighed and turned around to go back to her throne.

"It's nice to know it can still exist."

No one knew what she was talking about and they didn't dare ask.

"Even though the girl is dead…could you perhaps help us? We could use some of your troops for an army. To fight the witch."

The Queen turned around to face Charming as he spoke. She narrowed her eyes at him, tapping her chin.

"Why do you look so familiar?"

"I'm Prince James and this is my wife Snow White."

The Queen's eyes grew wide and she barked out a bitter laugh.

"Oh how fate can be so cruel. Help you? After you refused to aid my kingdom in the Goblin Wars? Do you not remember me asking for your help all those years ago? I lost thousands of citizens. Families lost loved ones, we fell into a great depression. We barely survived."

"But your so vibrant now! You can aid us!" exclaimed Snow, desperate to please the angry Queen, hoping she would see reason.

"For the price of what? Losing even more people of my kingdom as we finally have broken out of ruins? We are _thriving_. Some witch's plan will not stop us. No. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you."

The Queen turned her back on the group and began to walk forward to her throne.

Emma then took a step forward, anger beginning to burn in her veins. Her magic began to thrum in the air, creating a slight wind. The Queen looked around cursiously, but not surprised at the appearance.

"Look your Highness, if we don't get your help the witch will win and most likely be coming for your kingdom next. You will most likely lose more citizens fighting by yourself than if you were to fight with us. Why let her win?"

The Queen cast a slight gaze over her shoulder at Emma, her blue eyes giving her that calculating look. She turned her head back around and walked back to her throne, thinking, contemplating on what to do. She sat down on it, leaned a bit forward and kept her eyes on the ground.

"I suppose it might be the better option to aid you. I'll see what I can do."

At that moment Killian came bursting through the doors, panting.

"Bloody hell it took much longer than I anticipated to find you."

Killian froze in his tracks then, his eyes going wide at the sight before him. The group turned their gaze from him to the Queen who had stood up from her throne, her eyes wide and completely stunned. Her brows were furrowed as she began to make her way towards Killian, her lips in a thin line. She stops right before him.

Anger radiated off of her body as shock rolled off of his. The Queen turned around and began walking towards her throne.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I am unable to help you. Our deal is off. You may see yourself out."

The group looked at Killian, some with concern and others with anger. He seemed to be frozen to the spot, still in shock from seeing the Queen. Emma gently touched his elbow which seemed to wake him up from whatever stupor he was in.

The blonde guided the pirate out of the throne room, trailing behind the group that just left. As they went through the doorway, Sverre walked in glancing a look at the pair and then back to his Queen who was stone faced in her throne, looking straight at the couple as they left.

He slowly made his way to her. She seemed to be more haggard, and he couldn't blame her.

"My Queen…is he?"

She let go of a deep breath, her nose flaring and eyes glaring.

"Yes. I'm afraid he is."

"But that means?!"

"NO! It means nothing Sverre. He will not be able to. Didn't you see? He's a pirate! A man with that black of a heart cannot even fathom the ability to do what you insist he can."

"But your majesty…"

"NO. It will not be done."

Sverre sighed and looked back at the door. He knew the pirate could if only the Queen would see reason! He had to act and fast.

"My Queen it would be terribly rude of us to just let them go and travel by night! Especially with the wolves out around this time of year. Let them stay the night, to rest and replenish themselves. You certainly don't have to see them due to the amount of rooms we have in the castle."

"Sverre, our summer ball is tomorrow."

"Then let them stay for that too. It is a time for celebration. Surely with their situation a little bit of fun couldn't hurt. Besides, with what the citizens are saying about their arrival would bode terribly for us if we were to reject them before the ball occurred."

If the Queen cared about anything it was the opinion of her people. Sverre knew he had her.

"Fine. You may go and tell them just…keep them out of my sight."

"Of course my Queen."

Sverre bowed and ran off to find the group before he left. If the man was who Sverre though he was, then their problem might be fixed after all.

…

The group was quiet as they made their way down to the carriages. No one spoke because they didn't know what to say. Regina had yelled endlessly at Killian, and was so tempted to kill him right then and there. Everyone stopped her though because anger wasn't going to change the Queen's mind.

So now they were silent, and once again without any leads.

"Wait! WAIT!"

They turned to see Sverre running towards him, as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Sverre, what is it?"

"The Queen has allowed you to stay for the next two nights so you may enjoy the Summer Ball and realize a little before you prepare for you journey back home."

The group looked at each other.

"I think we better just go." spoke Regina, eager to let her rage out on something.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Regina. If we stay we may have a chance of convincing her to help us." suggested Snow.

Everyone looked to Emma for a confirmation. Her eyes drifted to killian who was tense, and mind was elsewhere. She sighed and faced the group.

'I think we should stay."

"Excellent! If you will follow me I shall show you to your rooms!"

…

Rumple sat across the table from Zelena eating dinner. When had learned of the successful potion she had insisted on a victory dinner.

He had a plan, but he had to wait for the opportune moment.

"Well this has been lovely."

Rumple gave her a pointed look, knowing very well why she referred to it as lovely.

"What? You don't enjoy my company?"

He reached over and placed his hand on her own, stroking it tenderly with his finger.

"I can find other ways to make this evening much more lovely."

He watched as her face flushed, knowing he was getting to her.

"In fact, I think we can start it right now."

He slowly got up, keeping her hand in his, and walked over to her. Rumple sat on the edge of the table and grasped Zelena's neck. He pulled her in for a kiss to which she complied all too willingly.

Soon though she was knocked out and down on the ground. Rumple grinned, his lips flashing purple. He snatched his dagger from her boot and ran as fast as he could. He had to get to Belle.

…

Killian sat in the assigned room looking out on the moonlit gardens. He was on the windowsill, the glass showing a bare reflection of him.

After all these years he didn't understand…he didn't know…

He had forgotten and had never been more ashamed in his life. His finger rested on his lips and he could feel guilt eat him up alive.

What had he done?

A soft knock was heard on the door and Killian turned his head to see Emma walk in. Usually he'd be thrilled to see her in his room, but this time he was anything but.

"Hey Killian? You okay?"

"Fine love."

He turned his gaze back to the window and let the moonlight stroke his face. He felt the shadows in the room judge him, accuse him.

He didn't know what he was being accused of, but it didn't make the guilt disappear.

"Well, alright then. Just…know that I'm here. If you want to talk."

He didn't answer and Emma sighed, bowing her head and shutting the door. Killian dragged his hand over his face, regret filling his heart.

What had he done?

…

The Queen looked out her own window, her breath fogging up the glass. She rested her forehead against it, sighing.

She had let her emotions get the best of her, something that she hadn't let happen in a long time. With a new vow of confidence and she straightened her spine and looked over her kingdom.

She would not break. Not today.

…

Henry towards Bella who was at the front counter counting books.

"Belle!"

"What is it Henry?"

"I remember. I remember everything."

…

**A/N: **

**Me: OMG THIS CHAPTER? WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH KILLIAN? **

**Mole: *grins evilly***

**Me: Seriously…what is up with him? And the Queen? Do you guys like her? **

**Mole: I am soooo excited. There's a ball next chapter!**

**Me: Will we see Emma in a dress?**

**Mole Mwhahahahaha I SHALL EXPLODE YOUR FANDOM HEARTS! **

**Me: This does not sound good. **

**Enjoy! Much love all! **

**~ Ember G. **


	6. The Animosity Tango

Chapter 6

The Animosity Tango

"Her hatred glittered irresistibly. I could see it, the jewel, it was sapphire, it was the cold lakes of Norway."

― Janet Fitch, White Oleander

The sun glared its rays on Emma's face and she slowly came back to life from the deep slumber. The bed had been the richest of silks, as soft as a feather. She stretched, grinning at the luxury of the room. With a yawn, Emma moved to leave the bed when a bunch of maids cam bustling in.

Her eyes grew wide as they carried in several items of clothing as well.

"Ah dear! My my look at you, aren't you a sight for sore eyes this morning. Very well, I shall have you ready for the royal breakfast in a jiffy. Ladies! Mirabelle and Anita prepare the bath. Lucy I want you to fix the bed and Marla to get the girl something to wear. We can't have her unkempt for the ball. Chop chop ladies!"

Emma stared at the plump woman with the chubby cheeks. She reminded her of someone, but the blonde couldn't place a finger on it.

"Uh and you are?"

"Ooo how terribly rude of me. I'm Mrs. Potts darling."

Ah. That was why she seemed so familiar.

"Now off you go, Mirabelle and Anita should have that bath ready to go for you."

Mrs. Potts ushered Emma out of her bed and into the bathroom where a large, marble bath awaited her. It was filled to the brim with bubbles and the scent of vanilla sprung itself into the air.

The head maid demanded Emma strip and she did, which allowed Mrs. Potts to push Emma into the tub. As soon as Emma collapsed inside, everyone left, leaving her by herself, naked, in a marble bath.

How cool was that?

The blonde laughed out loud at the situation she was in when for her whole life all she wanted was the fairytale and here she was, in a castle, being treated like a princess.

She played around with the bubbles in the bath, swishing them back and forth. It's entertaining, and she loved every second of it.

All too soon though Mrs. Potts came rushing back in, bustling about the room and having Anita grab a towel as Mirabelle pulled Emma out. They covered her and rubbed her skin, causing it to redden. It was an unpleasant experience for the blonde, but she didn't utter a word just to be safe.

Once dry, Mrs. Potts pushed Emma out the door to where Marla stood with several gowns laid out, ready to be tried on.

"Now dear, which one would you like to try on first?"

"Uh aren't they supposed to be…poofier?"

Mrs. Potts scoffed. "Absolutely not! Those people who call that fashion are idiots. You can't even breath in those things cause they're wound up so tight. Now which one dear?"

"Uh I don't know. They all look fine to me. You pick. I've honestly got no clue."

The old maid huffed and grabbed a deep green gown. She thrusted it into Emma's hands and pushed her behind a screen to change.

"Marla go help the dear out. I'm afraid she's rather odd that one."

Mrs. Potts held up Emma's discarded clothes, giving them a look of disdain.

"Yes. Very odd indeed."

…

Snow and Charming sat at a long table at one end, with Regina at the head and Robin on the opposite side of her. Hook was across from them with an empty seat meant for Emma.

They were dressed up to the nines and Snow had been complimented on several times about how wonderful she looked being pregnant. She was congratulated a lot as well. She wore a crimson red dress with gold adornments on it. Charming wore a white jacket with its own gold attachments. Regina had on the usual black, because it was her colour, with gold. Robin had his own clothes, with gold of course, but the biggest shock was when Killian walked in.

There was no leather.

Well that wasn't entirely true. He had on the leather pants (ye gods!) but he had on a white puffed shirt, with a long, bronze coat that glimmered when he moved. The cuffs were black and his hair was freshly cut.

Snow hadn't uttered a word but stared in shock as did everyone else. Regina merely snorted and said about time, because really, it was about time he got a wardrobe change.

His hook was gone, replaced with a gloved hand and he seemed peeved at something.

"Um Hook?"

His eyes slowly raised themselves to the princess, a spoon of oatmeal at his lips. He put it down, sighing, and his attention solely on Snow.

"Where's your…uh…clothes?"

"It seems the servants stole my belongings, and my hook, as I was sleeping. Devious little bastards."

"Oh. Well you look very handsome."

"Thank you m'lady."

Killian's attention resumes back to eating and Snow is still shocked at his proper etiquette. Who knew a pirate could eat so…nicely?

Charming elbowed her and Snow took the hint, getting back to her own food. The doors opened then and Sverre stood there, a grin plastered to his face.

"May I present, Miss Emma Swan."

Emma walked in then, and the Charmings gasped in delight as Killian looked on dumbstruck. There in all her earthly beauty, stood Emma, a goddess of light.

She was a vision in a forest green dress the fell down gently from her waist, spanning out a bit at the floor. Her hair cascaded down in its luscious locks, taking in the sun allowing it to shine like a halo.

"Bloody hell."

Snow shot him a look and Killian closed his mouth up, resuming his eating.

"Emma you look…" trailed off Snow.

"Really awkward and dumb?"

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." spoke Charming.

Emma blushed embarrassingly, and shuffled her way over to her seat beside Killian. She sat beside him, staring wide eyed at all the cutlery before her.

"Dear Lord what are these all for?"

The blonde picked up one tiny fork and flicked one of the prongs. The table laughed and she set the fork down, blushing and looking down at her plate.

"You look breathtaking Swan."

Emma whipped her head up to look at the pirate whose breath had just ghosted over her ear as he whispered to her.

"Thanks." she mumbled, in shock at his compliment.

"Sverre, where is the Queen?"

"The Queen is preparing for the ball. She has no time to engage with you."

Snow pouted and continued to eat the eggs before her. She was really hoping that she could talk to the Queen and make her see reason. She didn't know why the brunette had changed her mind so quickly, but Snow did know it had something to do with Killian.

Sverre coughed then and everyone's gaze turned to the little man.

"Now if I might escort some of you for a tour of our castle? You will see just how incredibly lovely it is." He replies with a grin and a twinkle in his eye.

…

Henry's mouth dropped open when Belle finished telling him everything that had been going on. They were in the room Henry was staying in and he couldn't get over what he had heard.

"Wait…so the wicked witch of the west…is trying to go back in time to kill Mary – Margret's mom?"

"Essentially yes."

"And Rumplestlikin told them of a girl who can stop her."

"Yes."

"Okay but there's a problem."

"What?"

"Here. Read this. I've got to go get something."

Henry handed the book over to Belle as he ran into his mom's room to grab the diary she'd been reading. He heard Belle gasp at the news and he knew the situation was more serious than they thought.

He came back out with the diary, flipping through the pages trying to find a passage that connected with the book.

"Henry this isn't possible."

"It is."

"But…he's…"

"I know. But that was after the fact. Evil isn't born, it's made."

"But the curse…"

"We have to let them know."

"There in a completely different realm. We can't contact them even if we tried."

"Look here, at this passage in this diary."

Belle took the diary from him and read the words he pointed to.

"This woman…Lilac…is she his mother?"

"No. It's her mother, the one their looking for."

"So then how does he fit in?"

Henry pointed to another passage and Belle gasps.

"Oh. I never would have thought…Not in a hundred years."

"We have to find a way to tell them."

"But how?"

"I don't know…"

…

Emma can't help but take in all the artwork designed into the marble archways. It's beautiful, stunning and made her gasp in delight. Her dress kept her warm from the soft breeze because even though it was sunny outside, the shade made it cool.

Her parents were taking a stroll in the gardens, which according to Regina looked a hell a lot like Wonderland's.

Killian disappeared though from the group earlier on. Emma understood that he needed time alone, but she still missed his presence beside her. It was comforting and she could physically feel his absence.

"Miss Emma are you alright?"

Emma blinked. "Yeah. Sorry Sverre."

"Do not worry. We are here."

Emma peered over Sverre only to see a fountain shaped as a silver tree, with clear, crystal water pouring out of the branches. White stone extended from the bottom and created a balcony that overlooked the mountainside with the river below.

At the edge of the little pool around the fountain stood the Queen herself, wearing pale blue robes adorned in silver lining. Crystal earrings hung from her ears and the gold tiara rested on her head with that one blue jewel. She looked as if she was in a portrait.

"Sverre, why is the Queen here? What am I doing here?"

"She wished to speak to you, alone."

Emma gave the man a suspicious look and he shrugged, his gaze going back to his Queen.

"I shall take my leave now. Don't worry. She doesn't bite. Mostly."

He left and Emma looked around worried, trying to find a route of escape. Seeing none, she continued on forward, standing a few feet from the Queen's back.

"Um Sverre said you wished to talk to me?"

"Miss Swan, what's it like having true love?"

Emma looked at the Queen with an odd look, whose back remained turned to her.

"I have no idea…honestly…"

"Surely you must. You are after all the product of it. Despite how awful your life may or may not have been, you're living in true love now."

"Uh I'm pretty sure true love only exists in couples. Like my parents."

"True love comes in any shape or form as long as the feelings are mutual. If you love them, and they love you, then it is true."

Emma opened her mouth to object but then shut it, realizing that the Queen was right. Didn't true love's kiss work on Henry?

"I guess your right…"

"So what's it like?"

Emma could swear the Queen almost sounded wistful, but her voice was too stone cut to come close.

"It's kinda nice I guess. People always have your back you know?"

"I suppose."

Emma looked around aimlessly, wondering if she was allowed to go.

"You may leave, seeing that is what you wish."

"Thanks…"

The blonde slowly backed up and headed back to the castle, her feet carrying her to the gardens where she expected everyone else to be. Instead, there were more servants, setting up a massive labyrinth with twinkling lights and endless flowers. The gardens were indeed lavish, and the ball, from what Emma could tell, was a big deal and would probably be a big success.

She saw Killian then, standing off in the distance overlooking a great lake. Slowly but surely the blonde approached the stoic figure, noticing his tense frame and glazed eyes.

"Killian?"

The eyes blinked and soon made their way over to Emma, who was looking on concerned at the pirate dressed as a prince.

"Swan."

He tilted his head in response and Emma sighed, walking over to stand beside him, her eyes focused on the lake.

"These grounds are huge."

"Aye. Quite beautiful in winter and summer."

Emma turned to get a good look at him then. He seemed to have a wistful expression, a longing hidden in the depths of his ocean eyes.

"Killian…what happened here?"

The pirate bit his lip, moving his head away from her inquisitive gaze onto the rocks at the bank of the lake. He seemed to be ashamed…guilty.

"What's there to be guilty of?" she asked further.

His eyes returned to hers, a sincere gaze, solemn, heavy, lying on her green eyes.

"I don't know. Not entirely."

…

The ballroom glittered in expensive diamond chandeliers, crafting the room in a soft golden glow. The floor was gleaming in the light, with the most delicate mosaic pattern forming a star which pointed into the four corners of the room. The glass doors were open for the guests to walk into the gardens or take a stroll by the lake if they wished.

A small orchestra sat on a stage near the massive stained glass window of the royal family. The timpani and violins sat playing a soft tune as the guests mingled with one another. The chatter was loud, the gossip fresh, leaving an entertaining night to be had.

Most of the guests were from different kingdoms, there to celebrate the kingdom in its glory.

The latest news of interest was the guests who had made their way through the village off to the castle and hadn't been seen since. But other than that, it was just a matter of catching up with one another.

Sverre peeked out of the curtain that rested on the balcony with the descending staircase of marble that was attached. He saw the massive crowd and turned his gaze to the guests behind him.

The group of misfits had been prepped and primed to look up to par, and the certainly did well. And looking at the pirate…it was certain that he was who he was to the Queen. No doubt. How could one not notice the similarities the pair shared? Did his entourage even know who he was?

Clearly not, seeing as they saw him as a scoundrel rather than the gentleman he was. Sverre sighed and shook his head in sadness. How could a man with such a low self-esteem fix the kingdom's problem?

"Are you ready?"

Snow looked at Sverre who seemed sullen all of the sudden. She shrugged, not knowing what was going on in his little mind. She looked down at her deep purple dress, the velvet gown feeling like the softest cotton. Her baby bump did nothing to hinder her beauty and she had to give credit to the kingdom's seamstresses. They knew their stuff.

"I think we're ready."

Charming was wearing a gorgeous light gold tunic, with purple accents and dark gold pants that tucked into his log, leather, brown boots. Regina wore a simmering red gown, off shoulder that had its own gold accents as Robin wore a gold outfit similar to Charmin's but with red accents instead.

It seemed custom in the kingdom that couples who came together wore matching clothes of colour. It was, according to Sverre, an announcement that the spouse was taken, and no moves were allowed to be made on either partner or dire consequences would occur.

"Very good. And your daughter?"

Killian watched Snow shrug and look to Charming who shook his head in response. Killian's own outfit was gold as well, but the blue accents brought out his eyes. He knew the Queen did this on purpose. She had always been adjusting his clothing. He smiled bitterly at the thought.

A gasp was heard and his head shot up to see Emma appear wearing a light blue ball gown, with feathers lining the one shoulder strap. Gold accents weaved themselves into a floral pattern on her bodice and the skirt flew to the floor graciously as a ballerina would.

It was obvious her clothing was intending that she was matched to him, and while everyone else seemed to be in shock at this because they weren't together, Sverre seemed to have a knowingly glint in his eye, something given to him by the Queen no doubt.

"Now that you are all here we shall begin."

Sverre nodded to a servant who pulled on a gold rope which opened the purple curtains. He stepped out and raised his hand which cause the ballroom to fall silent.

"Presenting, Prince Charming and his wife, Snow White!"

Out stepped the royal couple who were feeling the bitter sweetness of being royalty. They loved it here in the Summer Kingdom, but missed their own. The pair descended the staircase and began to mingle with some of the crowd, until Sverre raised his hand again.

"Presenting, Robin Hood and his wife, Regina Mills!"

They stepped out, Regina blushing furiously and Robin ogling her outfit. She hissed to Sverre who merely winked in response and watched as the couple made their way down the stairs to join Snow and Charming.

"Presenting, Captain Hook and Miss Emma Swan!"

The pair strode out looking everywhere but at each other. Killian waved his hand as a royal would, and Emma fidgeted with her dress, nervous as anything.

"You look ravishing Swan. Relax. You'll do lovely."

The blonde looked over to the pirate who smiled at her softly and then led her down the stairs to her family.

"And let the ball begin!" Sverre exclaimed.

The crowd cheered and the orchestra struck up, playing a light, and quick tune in which couples began to pull themselves out onto the floor and dance. Emma pulled herself from Killian and headed to the wall. He grasped her arm though and she gave him a look to which he grinned.

"Dance with me."

Emma looked around at the couples on the floor, her nerves setting in again.

"I'm not sure I can."

"You'll do fabulous Swan. I have the utmost faith in you."

She took one last glance at the floor and with a sigh placed her hand in his. He grinned which allowed her own heart to flutter, and she smiled shyly as Killian led Emma onto the dance floor. The melody turned into a slow waltz and Emma looked around panicked, not knowing what to do.

Killian guided her right hand onto his shoulder, and her left into his right. His fake hand came to rest on her waist and Emma wished it was real so she could feel his skin through her dress.

He began to move them across the floor, but Emma kept her gaze on her feet, trying to make sure she didn't slip up.

"Emma look at me."

Her head shot up. The blonde couldn't remember the last time Killian had called her Emma. He always referred to her as Swan…

"Follow my lead. Keep your eyes on me. I won't let you fall."

And so she did. It wasn't like she could pull her gaze away anyway. His eyes were so captivating, they were too blue to be real. She could feel herself flying around the ballroom, her eyes never leaving his.

It was toxic, and she felt that she was in her own world with him.

The waltz then ended and Emma was pulled out of her trance to hear clapping occurring around from all the audience watching the couples dance. She blushed and looked away, but Killian grasped her hand and led her over to Regina and Robin who were talking intimately to one another.

"Why hasn't the Queen joined us yet?" asked Emma.

"The royals always come in late. It's a grand entrance. Everyone here is waiting for them. They're the belle of the ball." answered Regina.

"It's been a while. How long are we going to have to wait?"

"Apparently not long." said Charming who had just joined the conversation with Snow.

He pointed to the balcony were they had emerged a while ago only to see Sverre standing there, a giddy look on his face, with his hand in the air. The crowd becomes silence, but an excitement rings in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the Queen of the Summer Kingdom."

Sverre steps away from the curtain and bows as a golden shoe emerges from the purple drape. It sparkles, and soon a dress of yellow follows. Brown hair is up in it's bun with blue drop earrings and a golden chain with a blue drop to match. The tiara rests perfectly on her head and the audience gasps in delight.

The Queen is stunning (her dress is the yellow version of Disney's Aurora's dress. The pink blue one) there is no doubt. Killian gasped and Emma turned her gaze to him. He's got that wistful look again, and a bitter smile.

"Beautiful." He whispered, faintly, but enough for Emma to catch it. She knew it wasn't about her, but about the Queen herself. A pull of jealously occurs in her heart because while Emma knows she looked pretty, the Queen looked radiant like the sun.

"And as of now our usual tradition shall occur. To truly begin the festivities, the Queen shall dance with a gentleman of her choice. But first, is there any man who wishes to take the hand of our gracious Queen rather than let her take the choice?" asked Sverre.

Emma glanced around the room seeing the men staring in awe at the Queen but making no move to take her to the dancefloor.

"Very well my Queen. Who is your choice?"

The Queen looked around and slowly made her way down the stairs, keeping her head tilted up as she looked on at the gathering crowd. Her eyes landed on Killian then and he knew she had intended it to be him the whole time.

"Good sir. Shall you do me the favour of this dance?"

She curtsied as she spoke, her eyes indifferent as they looked at Killian. The pirate bowed in response, offering his hand.

"I would be honoured."

Killian led the Queen to the dance floor, causing the crowd to disperse in a giant circle with the pair in the centre. They set themselves up accordingly, and with a slight tilt of her head, the orchestra started up. The singer began to sing, her voice melodic and carrying the sound like a wave in the sea.

_I pirouette in the dark_

_I see the stars through me_

They began to move slowly but there was a tension in the air. Most would express it as sexual but the pair knew it was animosity, hatred more than anything. It was impossible to have any sort of sexual desires towards one another.

_Tired mechanical heart_

_Beats 'til the song disappears_

"I should've known you'd pick me."

"There was never another option."

Sighs went around the room as the audience mistakened the pair's tension once again. The chorus picked up the tempo, and as a result the pair moved from a waltz into a tango.

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

Gasps flew around the room as the pair were perfectly matched. Their dancing was on par, as if they'd been doing it for years. They knew where to move in accordance with the other so there were no mistakes. Flawless it was.

Emma looked on, more envy filling her. She shook her head and turned it to the crowd who watched on in delight. She huffed, angry with herself for letting her heart get the better of her. It shouldn't really.

_So cut me from the line_

_This is, spinning endlessly _

"You look beautiful."

The Queen scoffed.

"You've changed."

"Years of experience."

"More like years of anguish and pain."

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

Killian scowled at the Queen's response.

"I'm still the person you knew long ago."

A sigh escaped the Queen, her eyes filled with a flash of sadness that disappeared all too quickly.

"No. You're not. Your heart is dark now. You've lost your light."

The violins drop and all that can be heard is the percussion, bringing more anger and resentment into the air. It affects the couple all to greatly.

_Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

Soon the violins join in again, causing the melody to return to its original waltz. The pair slowed their pace, and the crowd clapped in response.

"Does this usually happen to you?"

The Queen glared at Killian.

"Only when you're around."

Killian swallowed deeply, knowing what she meant wasn't just now, but the past as well.

_If only the clockwork could speak_

_I wouldn't be so alone_

The lyrics flowed smoothly, dripping with anger and sadness as the pair danced, with emotions running high. The pair swayed and spun, as the lights began to dim till it was dark with only a spotlight on their figures.

_We burn every magnet and spring_

_And spiral into the unknown_

"Why does it seem these lyrics have another meaning?"

The Queen's eyes flashed again, and Killian pulled himself back a tad.

"Depends on how one perceives it. Something weighing on your mind Killian?"

The violins dropped again as the percussion picked up the tempo, going back to the intense tango it had been at before.

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

The footwork was quick, allowing the feet to be a blurry set of motions. The dress swung around, embracing the Queen's legs as she turned away from Killian and back. The pair glimmered and sparkled in the light, glowing brighter than the sun itself. Yellow and gold. What a match.

_So cut me from the line_

_This is, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me! _

Soon the violins pick up, but only a little, and the percussion pick up the tempo even more. The pair move quickly from corner to corner. Backwards, forwards, left, right. Any direction they can go, they go. The singer gets to the bridge; the tension is building as the pair never look away from each other's eyes.

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive _

An ocean crashing onto a glacier.

He guides her and she follows, her back straight, and his figure proper.

"I'm sorry."

"What an ignorant statement."

_I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

"I don't know what I've done wrong."

"You were always an oblivious child."

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

"Do you hate me?"

"How can I not? You make me feel. I'm not supposed to feel."

_I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray _

The violins at this point have joined in full volume with the percussion. It's no longer just a dance, it's a challenge. One that neither is sure who will win.

"I just don't understand…"

"Understand what?"

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me _

"After all these years…how are you still alive? You should be dead!"

_So cut me from the line_

_This is, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

The Queen's eyes turn once more into that fierce cold stare she'd mastered so well over the years.

"So should you…brother."

The violins drop, and the percussion finally brings the song to a close, the lasting lyrics lingering in the air.

_Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me! _

The lights blare back to life and the audience roars in applause and cheers. It was quite a performance, a true tango. But the partners look at each other knowing the truth.

The Queen pulls away looking at her brother, and turns to mingle with the guests. Killian looks on, his heart heavy and his mind curious as to what's going on. After hundreds of years…how is his sister still alive?

**A/N: **

**Me: So bet you didn't see that coming! **

**Mole: Mwhahahahha**

**Me: The ball isn't over. If you can figure out who the Queen is…I'll be impressed. Mole and I have left hints in previous chapters as to who the Queen is. **

**Mole: *nods furiously***

**Me: So enjoy this chapter guys (it's by far my favourite!) **

**~ Ember G. **


	7. True Love's Curse

_Chapter 7_

_True Love's Curse_

_"It's what's buried deep inside that frightens me because it's broken, like a shattered mirror."_

_― Jessica Sorensen, The Secret of Ella and Micha_

It angers Killian to no end how she floats about from group to group, chatting amicably. There's no laughter, no smile. She's stone cold with the barest hint of a grin.

His sister is Queen of their kingdom. It doesn't make sense how, or why. She should be dead. Shock took over his system when he saw her yesterday, wearing the kingdom's colours and her eyes losing the life they used to hold. She used to be so vibrant, so exuberant.

Now she was lifeless. A void of emotion.

What had caused her to be like that?

And those gloves she wore…they were white, matching her dress as she made her way around the ballroom.

She had never worn gloves before.

He shakes his head and brings his attention back to Emma, who is sitting on a chair off to the side, minding her own business. She's purposely trying to avoid contact with anyone. He can't blame her. This is a new thing, an uncomfortable situation.

He sees Sverre eyeing him and he knows then that Sverre knows who he is to the Queen. He knows he is her brother. Sverre motions with a tilt of the head to follow him, and Killian proceeds, failing to notice Emma's eyes on him.

He weaves through the crowd of people following Sverre to a dark hall he knows all too well.

Sverre stops and turns to look at Killian, waiting. The pirate stops and turns his head to the left, gazing at the massive portrait. He sighs and turns his head away and then back to Sverre.

"So you know who I am."

"How can I not? You look like her."

The pair stares at the portrait of the Queen, in all her stone cold beauty. It's fierce, too emotionless to be her, but it is, a reality Killian is finding hard to grasp.

"What happened to her?"

Sverre sighs and turns to Killian, looking him in the eye. He's about to speak when Emma appears at the end of the hall, right outside the ballroom.

"Guys? The Queen is looking for you Sverre."

"Of course."

Sverre bowed and took his leave, leaving Emma and Killian alone in the hall. The light from the ball was illuminating a fake glow around Emma as the front of her was dark due to the lack of light in the hall. Killian made his way over to her, lingering a little bit in the shadows until he gives into the light.

"C'mon. There's a ball to be had." Says Emma, as she outstretches her hand towards the pirate.

Killian takes it, clasping onto it tightly, and lets her lead him out of the darkness and into the light. She leads him to the dance floor where she smiles as she now fixes their positions, the situation reversed.

Killian smiles and Emma's eyes light up in mirth and he can't help but feel those heartstrings pull little bit more. A jazzy tune comes up, the saxophones leading with the percussion following.

It's a smooth sound and Emma holds on to Killian for dear life, clutching onto him. Her dress reflects the light off of it, matching his eyes perfectly. It's a common thing from what Sverre told her, the couples matching.

She and Killian aren't a couple of course, and she highly doubts that they ever will. He's keeping something from her, and Emma intends to find out what. There was something in that hall…the reason why he doesn't want to be here. The reason why the Queen and him don't get along.

She wants to know. And soon.

…

Henry's running towards the graveyard because he knows he might be able to find something there. The trees blur by, the sky getting a tad bit darker.

His feet pound the pavement and he can hear Belle behind him faintly.

He rushes to the graveyard, to the Mills crypt. He pushes aside the coffin and rushes down the staircases. He begins taking look around, trying t decided where to start first.

Belle clambers in after him, panting and out of breath.

"Henry. What are you doing?"

"When I was in Neverland my moms and Mary – Margret were able to contact me through a mirror. If we can find a spell that can do that or the mirror itself, we can tell them!"

"And where exactly is this spell?"

Henry shrugs sheepishly. "That's why we're here. To find something."

"Well then we better get started."

…

The Queen talks to a guest with short brown hair and her husband. She laughs briefly and Killian stares daggers at her.

He's begun to get angry at his sister, because it makes no sense why she's cold towards him, why she's still here.

He loves his sister to pieces. Both he and Liam did.

Liam. Bloody hell she probably doesn't even know about Liam being dead. Well, she's probably assumed since it's been hundreds of years. It would only make sense. Though with Killian's appearance she's probably wondering.

He wants the answers. Sverre isn't exactly sure…or he is, and he just won't tell Killian.

The others don't know, and they don't need to know. This isn't their battle, their fight. It's his and he needs to face the mistakes he's caused.

He's not sure what those are though, because no one will tell him. How can he fix something, when he's not even sure of what needs to be fixed?

It's when he notices his sister fidgeting with her gloves. She's uncomfortable, he sees this, and he realizes that she seems to be pulling them on tighter, as if she's afraid they'll fall off.

He strides over to her, ignoring any protests made by Sverre, who sees Killian's plan from a mile away. Sverre grabs his arm and Killian turns his head over to the short little man.

"Sverre let me go."

"Don't do this. Don't ruin this for her."

"I need to know."

"Then you can ask later but not now. Not in front of everyone."

Killian's eyes stray over to his sister once again and he shakes his head.

"I can't wait. Not anymore."

Killian has never been a patient man, always rushing into things head first. He wore his emotions on his sleeves, a hopeless romantic his sister would always say to him. His father called him foolish, Liam never really said anything but his sister would simply kiss his cheek and smile.

She was always his rock and vice versa. So what the hell was she playing at?

Killian saw his opportune moment when his sister began to move to a different group of people. He reached her side and grasped her arm, pulling her onto the dance floor once again. This way it was inconspicuous, and less people would ask questions.

"You never answered my question."

The Queen pursed her lips and huffed, her eyes looking everywhere but him.

"I didn't think I had to."

"You are my sister. What happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Are you sure? Because Sverre thinks otherwise."

"That man should keep his mind out of my business."

"He's looking out for you."

"That's how he likes to view it, yes."

Killian then turns his eyes to the white gloves.

"What's with the gloves? You never wore those."

"Nothing."

She answers a little too quickly and Killian knows something is up.

'What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

Another quick answer.

He pulls back and reaches for her glove and rips it off. She tries to stop him but he's too fast for her.

There's nothing wrong with her hand, but her demeanour has become more fearful, her hand is clutched to her chest so tight. She's afraid. Incredibly afraid.

"Why the gloves?"

Killian takes a step forward and she takes a step back.

"Stay away from me."

"What are you talking about?"

He's got a glove in his hand, his fake outstretched towards her. She take another step back.

"Please…just…stay away."

The crowd begins to look oddly at the pair, not knowing what to think. The siblings don't even notice, too caught up in each other.

"Why are you so afraid?"

But the Queen simply shakes her head and begins to run. Killian dashes off after her but slips, crashing onto his back. He shakes his head and looks around. The room's gotten colder, and the floor is slippery and cold as well.

He looks down as the rest of the guests do only to find that the floor's become ice.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

His head shoots up to where his sister ran off and he scrambles up, running in the direction she went. She's been keeping a huge secret, and he's got no idea why.

He rushes past guards, following the path of ice, knowing it's where she's going. The front doors are open and he rushes out and gasps.

The Summer Kingdom isn't summer anymore, it's become winter, with massive white clouds and snow beginning to fall rapidly covering the staircases and bridge. He rushes out onto the bridge and looks out onto the water which has now become a solid layer of ice. It's frozen, the whole kingdom is and all he can see is his sister's figure fading into the distance.

What had he done?

…

Emma gasps at the now ice cold room. She's freezing and it sucks. So the Queen is an ice Queen. Great. Just what they needed. She watches as Killian runs after his sister. She wants to follow, but she knows he needs to talk to her without an audience.

Sverre comes rushing back into the room and walks up to them.

"Go to the throne room. I'll be with you in a second."

Emma nods and turns to her family who begin to move towards the room. They're finally going to get answers.

…

Henry and Belle are searching the place rapidly when they hear someone coming down the steps. They look to each other frantically and immediately hide. There's the tapping of something else, and soon it stops. Henry can swear that the person can hear him breathing and he only hopes they don't hurt Belle. Knowing their luck it's Zelena, but he really hopes it's not.

"I know you're down here Henry."

Henry doesn't move, but he now knows who it is. It's Gold and now he's positive that Zelena sent him.

"She didn't send me. I got the dagger back."

Belle then moves and Henry hears Gold gasp. He pulls himself pout of his hiding spot to see Belle hugging Gold tightly, and he gives them their moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, pulling back.

"The witch killed my son. We need to defeat her."

Henry narrows his eyes. "How can we trust you?"

Gold turns to Henry, and rests his hands on his cane.

"Two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more."

That's enough for Henry and he sticks out his hand towards Gold.

"Welcome to Operation Cobra."

Gold smiles and shakes his grandson's hand.

"Now what are you two looking for?"

"Mr. Gold, have you ever heard of this curse?"

Henry hands over the book to Gold and Rumple takes it, scanning it quickly.

"I have. Never thought it was real though. I've never seen a case of it. Why?"

Belle answers him. "The girl who can defeat Zelena…she suffers from the curse."

Gold pulls back looking at the pair. "No."

"Yes. We have to let them know! Only one person can defeat it."

"And who would that be."

Belle hands another item to Gold and his eyes grow wide.

"No…"

"Yes. We need to contact them. My mom used a mirror to contact me in Neverland. Do you have a spell like it?"

"I can do the spell she did yes. I just need a mirror."

Belle reached over behind the crate of hearts and pulled out a handheld mirror and gave it to Gold. He waved his hand over it and all of the sudden they saw a golden throne.

"Now we wait."

…

Emma was pacing in the throne room as everyone else stood around waiting. The doors banged open and she looks up seeing a defeated Killian walk in. She rushes up, her dress billowing out behind her and pulls him in for a hug. He responds back in kind, his eyes closed and a sigh escapes him.

She pulls back and cradles his face, searching his eyes.

"What happened? Where's the Queen?"

Killian holds Emma's wrists, his fake hand just resting on top.

"I don't know and she's gone."

Regina scoffs.

"A Queen who runs away? How utterly idiotic."

At that moment Emma hears mom and she turns around to see nothing.

"Mom we're behind the chair!"

Emma slowly moves away from Killian and goes behind the throne only to discover a mirror there. It's huge and in it is henry with Belle and Gold.

"Henry!"

"Mom!"

"Gold?! How'd you escape?"

"Doesn't matter Mom! We have to tell you something! It's about the girl you're looking for!"

The group is gathered around the mirror now, looking at the trio expectantly.

"What is it kid?"

"The girl suffers from a curse. And only one person can break it!"

Regina then looks around and shakes her head.

"What are you talking about Henry? There's no curse here. I would've detected it with my magic."

Gold speaks up then. "It's not a normal curse dearie. This girl set it on herself. It's triggered by the person themselves and it's quite specific. Certain requirements must exist in the person's life to even allow for it to happen.""

"So no one cast this curse on her?"

Gold sighs. "It's very complicated the curse. It's hard to explain."

Emma then looks at Henry then.

"Kid…what is the curse?"

"True love's curse."

The group whips around to find Sverre standing there, his eyes closed and head down.

"It's true love's curse."

**A/N: I am so sorry about the short chapter but this one had to end here! Anyways for those who guessed Jane, although a wise idea it isn't her. I think I made it pretty obvious in this chapter who it is, and frankly, the hints were not the Queen's physical appearance. But good guesses though! Anyways, the next chapter is going to shed a lot of light on the Queen. **

**Mostly going to be a memory chapter, so you'll get to see some of her backstory. There's two major parts and part one is the next chapter. **

**It'll kind of be like an episode switching back and forth between past and present (Storybrooke and Enchanted Forest). **

**So any idea as to who the Queen is? **

**And True Love's curse? I think the concept is pretty cool for how it works. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh! Also, I am trying out a new writing style (this chapter is done in the new) so tell me what you guys think! Should I keep it ? or go back to my old ways? **

**Love you all! **

**~ Ember G. **


	8. A Heart of Ice

_Chapter 8_

_A Heart of Ice _

"_Mama says love is a sickness of the heart. Only the weak fall under its spell." _

― _Katlyn Charlesworth, The Sun & Stars _

_There's a girl waiting by the docks. Her hair is a soft brown, with curls that reach her shoulders. A thin bow rests on the back of her head, keeping the bangs away from her face. Her nose is dusted in freckles and her cheeks are flushed. Her white shirt has the puffy sleeves and is attached to the navy blue skirt that covers her feet. The black corset keeps her waist in, and the royal blue cloak bristles behind her in the wind. It's not sunny, it's cloudy but has not yet begun to rain._

_She's excited, she's waiting for something. _

_Her governess is beside her, holding a basket of vegetables. _

"_Addy! Addy! Oh look Addy they're here!" _

_The girl points to a ship off in the distance, her excitement growing. _

_Soon the ship arrives and docks itself. The girl can barely contain her enthusiasm. She's about to run when a hand on her arm stops her._

"_M'lady you aren't allowed to go by the water. Your father will be furious."_

"_Oh Addy. I'm not going in, I'll be fine. And no one has to tell him I'm going down to the ship. It's not as if anyone really knows."_

_With reluctance Addy let go of the girl's arm and she runs down the stone steps to the wooden docks, her face lit with giddiness. _

_The sailors bow as she passes but she's too happy to respond back. It's been three months, she's been counting. Three months since she last saw them. _

_She waits impatiently when the plank lands itself onto the docks. The sailors get off the ship, all bowing towards her and then continuing on their way. Some linger, because the girl is breathtaking, just shy of thirteen years old. She isn't really a girl anymore, she's a lady. _

_Her gaze turns back to Addy who stands there patiently._

"_Ah there she is."_

_The girl turns around and squeals, throwing herself into the man's arms. _

"_Liam!"_

"_Anna. Dear God you're stunning."_

_Anna grins and does a little spin. _

"_So I've heard."_

"_Merlin we're going to have to keep the men away from you." _

"_Is he here?"_

_Liam rolls his eyes. _

"_Really? Can't you greet both brothers?" _

_Anna blushes and holds her head up high. _

"_He's not taken so I get to spend more time with him. For the most part anyway."_

"_That is true."_

_Then Killian comes down the stairs and gasps at Anna. _

"_Anna!"_

"_Killian!"_

_Anna runs into his arms and he picks her up, spinning her around. _

"_I missed you."_

_He puts her down and she grins. "I missed you more. Father's being an absolute bore." _

_Liam walks up to them and offers his arm. _

"_Really? Our father? A bore? Well I never!"_

_Killian offers his arm as well and Anna slips her own into theirs. _

"_It's true! He's been locked up in the throne room for three months with the odd coming out for meals."_

"_Well that's father for you. Always putting the kingdom first before family." mutters Killian darkly. _

"_Killian, he has responsibilities. You and I both know this." says Liam, looking on with concern._

"_Relax Killian. You're here now so things will be so much better." _

_Killian smiles at his sister whose glacial eyes sparkle._

_Liam gets distracted and their gaze turns to see his girlfriend waving at him from the town's edge._

"_Go on Liam. I've got Anna."_

_Anna grins at Killian. "Always a gentleman." _

"_Aye."_

_Liam shakes his head in mirth, and kisses Anna's hand. _

"_I'll see you two later."_

_He heads off towards his lover, leaving Killian and Anna to walk up the steps. The trio fail to notice the water that churns by the boat. _

…

"True Love's curse? True love has a curse?" asks Snow, incredibly worried.

Sverre nods his head and heads to the door on the left, pulling out chairs and setting them up.

"We're going to be here a while."

...

"So tell us about this curse? How does it work if it can only be cast by the person. Sverre?"

"I don't know much. It's just…it's hard to explain. Do you know?"

Sverre directs his gaze to the mirror only to see Henry nod.

"I do. It's in this book here! It's called the _Magic of Water_."

Sverre perks up at this and heads to the mirror.

"Sir, can you hold that book up?"

Henry does and Sverre gasps.

"Oh my."

"What is it Sverre?" asks Snow.

"My ancestor wrote this book. Olaf Harald."

Killian then perks up at this.

"You're an ancestor of Olaf?"

"Yes. My family has been serving the Queen for generations. Her secret is passed down through us and we guard it, waiting for the opportune moment for it to break. We came close but…it was more so the final straw than a rescue."

"But how does the curse work?"

Rumple spoke up then. "The victim must be a product of true love, and have experienced much pain in their life that they turn off their emotions, freezing their eart in the process."

"Wait…freezing?"

"Yes. Their heart becomes ice."

"Like metaphorically or literally?" asks Emma.

"Literally."

"Wow. That sucks."

"Indeed. They can't feel anything, they lose the ability to."

"Are you sure? Because she told me I made her feel." Says Killian.

"It's because you caused her pain, caused her to lead herself to letting this curse happen." pipes up Henry.

"I'm responsible?"

"Partially. There had to be more than one person who does her wrong for her to suffer the curse." answers Gold.

"Wait wait wait. Here's what I don't. you say it's a product of true love who receives the curse right?" asks Emma.

"Yes."

"And they have to suffer a lot of heartache and pain in order for it to activate?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell am I not suffering from this curse?"

…

"_Killian! Don't!" _

_Anna laughs as she runs through the stone and marble halls, moving swiftly, her red dress billowing out behind her. _

_Killian chases her, a grin plastered to his face, insisting on catching his sister._

"_I've got you now Anna!" _

_He jumps and grasps her waist, taking her down to the ground. The pair is laughing out loud, snorts and all. They hear a cough then and shoot off of the ground, looking apologetically at the it. Their father is standing there, a displeasing look on his face. _

"_And just what are you doing?"_

"_We're just having a bit of fun father." answers Anna. _

"_Ladies do not have fun. You should be ashamed of yourself. You are a woman Anna! Not a child!"_

"_Yes father." _

"_Leave her alone. I initiated it."_

"_Or course you did you foolish boy. You have responsibilities and instead you spend it daydreaming and dragging your sister through your idiocy. You ought to be more like your brother. He at least is respectable. "_

_Killian grits his teeth and stares hard at his father. His sister places her hand gently on his arm and he has to let go of a deep breath. _

"_Come now Anna. It's time for you lesson."_

_Anna gulps and Killian looks worried over her. She's always quiet after her lessons. She doesn't speak about them, she isn't allowed. But Killian can swear at night she muffles her cries and her pillow is stained with tears. He silently tells her not to go through his eyes._

_She smiles bitterly. _

"_It will be alright Killian." She whispers as she leaves his side and takes her father's arm. _

_He wishes he knew what those lessons were about. _

…

The group is silent as Emma's question rings through the air.

"It's because you don't know what true love is dearie."

"What is that supposed to mean? My parents are the epitome of true love so I think I know what it is."

"Now you do, yes, but when you were younger you grew up not knowing it existed. How can a curse take effect, if you don't think true love is real? By the time you discovered it, the curse had passed you by."

"What?"

"There is a certain bracket of time the curse must begin before it fully takes effect. It is a slow build. The child must know what true love looks like in order to full feel the effect of the pain. That, Miss swan, is why you never received it, in that time bracket you didn't know what it was, you didn't even think magic was real, therefore the curse didn't begin."

"Are there any other cases?"

"None that we know of." said Belle.

"Then how the hell do we break it?"

"An act of true love must occur by someone who caused her some of the pain for the curse to take effect."

"An act of true love? Like true love's kiss?"

"No necessarily. It would be the easiest way but I'm quite sure we don't have her true love so it must be done by someone close to her."

"Her family's dead."

"Not quite Miss swan."

"What do you mean? She's all alone and oh…"

It dawns on Emma why Killian was so nervous about the kingdom, why the Queen did what she did. They were related.

"Killian is she…?"

"My sister. Yes."

"Wait…that means you're a… a prince!" says Charming.

"Aye. Well spotted your highness."

"Regina snort. "Well isn't this just a lovely turn of events."

"So you need to save her!" says Emma turning towards Killian.

Killian ignores her though and gets up, leaving the throne room and heading somewhere. The group watches him go and Sverre sighs, looking at Emma.

"He'll be in the hall most likely."

Emma nods and gets up, chasing after him. He may not want her help, but he's going to get it.

…

_Anna's walking the halls, waiting. Her brothers left a week ago and they should be back by now. It strange how they're not seeing as they're the best sailors in the realm. _

_It's when Olaf rushes past her that Anna begins to get worried. He's not usually in such a rush so she follows. He disappears into the throne room and Anna leans to the door, listening through the walls. _

"_He's dead sire. The plant…it…it killed him." _

"_No. he can't be…not Liam…my son…my precious son…" _

_Anna gasps and lets her hand cover her mouth in a silent cry. Her body drops to the floor and she muffles her tears. Liam can't be dead. Not him. Not her brother…_

"_And what of Killian?"_

"_He's pulled a mutiny sir. The whole crew…their…their gone."_

_The king is silent and Anna's tears stop flowing as shock takes over her system. Killian would never…_

"_Are you sure Olaf?"_

"_Positive sire. He's…he's taken the jewel of the realm. Stolen it and plans on living a life as a traitor to the kingdom."_

"_Then he is no son of mine."_

"_But sire!" _

"_NO! My sons would never act this way. NEVER! DO YOU HEAR ME?" _

"_Of course sire."_

_Anna can hear her father collapse onto his chair, taking a deep breath. _

"_And now our kingdom lies in the hands of my daughter…whose…whose…problem will destroy her. Our kingdom is ruined before it has truly begun."_

_Anna gasps and flees that stairs to her room. She throws herself onto the bed grief sob wracking her body violently. _

_How could Killian do this to her? Oh why oh why didn't he take her with him away from this dreadful place?_

…

Emma finds him in the dark hallway, staring up at a picture of their family. She's there, the Queen, with a face full of vitality. Her smile is big while the King's is stoic and the others as well. She's the only one who contains a smile, but Emma's eyes can't help linger on the young boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"I was fifteen in the picture. That was the year I ran away from home. The year I abandoned my sister."

"Killian…"

"Our father was a terrible man. A phenomenal king but a shitty father. He was never around for us children except her. She had these…lessons with him. No one knew what they were and she never spoke of them. But they made her sad, and I hated that. I hated him."

"What's your sister like?" asks Emma as she leads him to the bench across from the portrait. Killian smiles, a genuine smile and Emma pushes back some of his hair.

"She was beautiful. Thirteen when I left her. She was this…this vibrant girl, eyes as big as the sky. She was stunning then and has barely aged since. Hell he's still stunning."

"She brought life to the castle. My father was always consumed in his business, so she would keep myself and Liam entertained. I remember when she was just a baby. Her eyes captivated me and kept me in place and I vowed, I vowed I'd protect her, forever."

"And yet I'm the one who hurt her the most."

Emma sighs and rests her head of his shoulder, feeling a tear fall on her head.

"You didn't hurt her the most. Sure you messed up, hell we all have, but you've been given a chance to make it right. You owe it to her. You owe it to yourself."

Killian wrapped his good arm around her and rubbed her bicep.

"I have no idea where she'll be."

"Then I guess we're just going to have to spend forever trying to find her."

…

_At the age of thirteen, Anna isn't called for her lesson. She finds it odd, strange even. Yes, things in the castle have been tense due to Killian's betrayal and Liam's death. It's been four months though…isn't time supposed to heal all wounds?_

_Then again her father's been acting strange, more agitated for the past few weeks. _

_Wondering where her father is she gets up and walks towards the throne room. He's not there so she heads to the library. He isn't there either which means he must be in his bedroom. She goes inside and screams in horror, dropping to the floor in absolute shock. _

_Her father hangs from the chandelier above, blood dripping on the carpet and staining his neck. The knife lays deadly on the floor as servants rush in. _

_Olaf pushes her out but she can't move, she can't comprehend it. _

_Her family is gone. Completely gone. She's the only one left._

…

Killian makes his way out of the hall with Emma by his side, as the pair heads back to the throne room. They get intercepted though by Sverre who is rushing past them.

"You must get to the Queen at once!"

"Why? What's happening?" asks Emma.

"The baby. It's coming!"

The couple look at each other and then back to Sverre.

"We've got no idea where she is!"

"She'll most likely be in the Northern Mountains."

"You've got to be kidding me. She'll kill herself!" exclaims Killian.

"You don't think that's her intent? She's been frozen for years."

Killian's eyes grow wide as Sverre dashes off. Emma grabs his arm and pulls him out of the castle. They need to find the Queen, and fast.

…

_She's fourteen at her coronation. She's incredibly young, too young to be Queen but there is no one else suitable. She spent a year training and her father's words echo in her head as she stands by her vanity, waiting to be called down to the chapel to be crowned. _

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel…"_

_She stares at her reflection and whispers, "Don't let them know." She dons the gloves. It'll be easier to hide the blasphemy she was born with if her skin can't touch anything. _

_It becomes a permanent fixture on her body. _

…

Killian and Emma are running towards the stables, her dress causing her to trip a few times on the way. The snow is getting deeps by the second and Emma clutches the cloak around her tighter. They get to their destination and Killian slams the stable doors shut.

"C'mon love, this way."

Killian grasps Emma's wrist and drags her to the stalls where horses await. He let's go of her and goes up to a white horse with stunning blue eyes, smiling in recognition.

"Ice!"

The horse's eyes narrow at Killian until she recognizes his owner. Ice neighs happily and nudges Killian. The pirate strokes her affectionately and then takes her out of her stall.

"How are you still alive as well?"

"Killian?"

"Swan, this is Ice. She was my horse when I still lived here."

"Funny how her name is Ice and yet your sister is the one with the ice powers."

"Yes, rather odd. Ice, is Blaze still around?"

Ice neighs and trots over to another stall where a black horse lays on the ground, eyes shut but not sleeping.

"Blaze?"

The horse's eyes blink to life and Emma gasps. It's eyes are red like fire, burning bright like a blood moon.

"It's eyes…"

"He only ever responded to Ice and my sister. But you'll have to ride him. Blaze c'mon. We've got to go find Anna."

It's the first time Killian mentions his sister's name and Blaze responds to it. The horse gets up and pushes open the cell. He's a mighty fine stallion, mustang actually. Beautiful coat and mane, incredibly glossy. Emma can't help but admire him.

"Blaze this is Emma. She's going to ride you."

The horse stares at Emma with a fierce glare and she cowers underneath the look. Blaze snorts and shakes his mane, refusing.

"Blaze…"

Ice comes over and nudges Blaze, insisting her let her ride. Emma swears she can see the mustang roll his eyes.

The saddle up the horses and then take off for the northern mountains while battling the snow and harsh winds.

…

_She's fifteen and has been Queen for a year. Her heart is numb, and things feel colder around her. She has no mother, no father, no siblings. _

_She's had to grow up to fast. The kingdom pities her, for who should ever put someone so young is such a difficult position. Anna is though, if anything, changing to her role. _

_She's accepted her doomed fate. She may be young, but she has matured beyond her years. She's had to, she's Queen. She had no other option. She stares at her hands in accusation. She almost slipped up today. She can feel phantom pains from her lessons in the past._

_It won't happen again._

…

_She's nineteen when he comes. He's the same age and a pretty boy to boot. They didn't have the easiest of beginnings, but it caused them to fall in love in the end. He brought her back to life, if only for a short time. _

_They lived in dream at night. She taught him humanity, he taught her adventure. _

_But all too soon she has to go back and stay. Visiting him at night was great, but they want different things. _

_And so she breaks it off, her heart shattering in the process. _

…

_It's when she learns that Killian turns to piracy that's the final nail in the coffin. She thought she knew her brother, the man she loved all too much. She didn't, and it breaks her heart all over again that he didn't come back for her and rescue her from their father. _

_How could he though? He didn't know._

…

_She doesn't want to feel anymore, she doesn't want the pain, the sadness she carries with her all the time. She's alone, and Olaf doesn't count. No one knows her pain, no one knows the truth. _

_She feels colder than, a wave of frost rolling over her skin. She opens her eyes and breathes in cold air that stabs her lungs and heart. _

_She's changed. She's no longer the little girl with wide eyes anymore. _

…

_She's twenty – five when she looks in the mirror and realizes she hasn't aged a day since she turned nineteen. That was the day she felt the cold as a friend not a foe. _

_There are no wrinkles, no lines creasing her face. _

_She turns away from the mirror and walks out of her room. There are more important things to deal with than vanity. _

…

_He visits her one last time. She thought he was gone for good, but there he is, still his young self just like her. _

_It's a shock to her system, and she doesn't understand. Neither does he. They're silent, conversing with their eyes and lips for one last time._

…

_It's the Summer Ball and she's sitting there in a green dress with her purple cape. Her brown hair is done up and her eyes stained with black and pink. The teal gloves grace her hands like the second skin they are and that's how Olaf finds her. _

_He's gotten older, much older, while she still looks that forever young. _

_Her eyes go to his, cold as ice and he stares on worried. _

"_My Queen are you ready?"_

"_Indeed."_

"_Majesty, you will be kinder to the guests, yes?"_

_The Queen shoots him a look. _

"_One must be cold to be Queen Olaf."_

"_Of course m'lady. But Anna…"_

_Anna grimaces at the name. It brings on too much pain and suffering. No. She will no longer be that girl. Not anymore._

"_That girl died a long time ago Olaf. It's Elsa. Queen Elsa." _

**A/N: So…..**

**Mole: *grins***

**Me: What did you think of that? Like the twist at the end? Guys? I did, most certainly did. Congrats to everyone who figured out the Queen was Elsa herself. Now I know I made her with blonde hair but considering I made Elsa and Anna the same person I though it fitting to make it brown. Not quite red, not quite blonde. **

**Anyways, enjoy all you lovely and beautiful people! **

**~ Ember G. **


	9. Prisoner

_Chapter 9_

_Prisoner_

_"We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it."_

_― Rick Warren, The Purpose Driven Life: What on Earth Am I Here for?_

"_Is this really necessary?"_

_Anna smiles as she fixes the garments resting on Killian's shoulders. She pats down the clothing, letting it glimmer in the candlelight as they wait to be introduced at the ball. _

"_It's tradition Killian."_

"_I looked fine before."_

"_It's a ball," she drawls, "You looked completely unkempt."_

"_The ladies didn't think so."_

"_As if you truly cared about what they thought. Face it. I'm the only one that matters."_

_Killian shook his head, bemused and sighed. "And that shall be my curse. You're the only woman I'll ever love."_

_Anna looked at him, her glacial eyes sparkling and her golden gown glowing. _

"_Don't say that. One day, and maybe today, you'll find the woman of your dreams. She'll fight you every step of the way, she'll be radiant, and you'll fall under her spell the moment you meet her you hopeless romantic."_

"_You really believe that?"_

"_With all my heart." _

…

Killian sighs as he and Emma trudged up the mountain. They need to stop for new clothes soon, the royal garments making them cold and wet.

"Killian up there."

The pirate looks to where Emma is pointing only to see a little shop with a faint sight of smoke coming up from the chimney. It was a small and quaint cottage, but it would provide, hopefully, some warm clothes and supplies they'd need.

"Well, looks like we're going shopping."

"Got any money on you?"

"Love, I'm a pirate. We've always got gold on us."

"Why am I not surprised."

Killian shot Emma a saucy grin and wink as he proceeded on ahead of her to the wooden door. He banged on it as Emma shivered. Killian pulled her into his side, trying to provide a futile attempt at warmth. No one answered.

"Maybe it's unlocked?"

"Worth a shot I suppose."

In true pirate fashion Killian raised his boot and kicked down the door.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Pirate."

The blonde merely rolled her eyes as strutted past Killian into the shop. Heat immediately shot to her core as she could feel the warmth the fires in the shop provided. There were only summer items that covered the shelves.

"Great…what a selection."

"We just need to find their winter supply love."

"Ello! Big summer blowout!"

The pair whipped around to find a large man sitting there with a colourful knitted sweater and a tiny hat. His facial hair was blonde and his eyes twinkled as his nose seemed to be dabbed red.

"Um hi. Do you by chance have any winter supplies?" asked Emma.

"Over there."

The man gestured to a tiny pile of clothes which was a man's set and woman's set (how convenient). There's a skirt, corset, shirt, boots, and a heavy cloak for Emma while Killian has the same but pants instead of a skirt and a vest rather than a corset.

They quickly hide themselves in the aisles, separate from one another as they change from the summer clothes into the winter ones. As soon as their done Emma browses the aisles for more supplies as Killian pays for what they need.

"Mate, any chance you can instruct us on how to get up the mountain?"

"No sir. Too dangerous. I cannot leave my family."

The man points to a family in a sauna who all wave hi. Killian shudders due to the nakedness (the only naked person he wants to see is Emma) and turns his attention back to the man.

In that moment the door bursts open and inside walks a burly man covered head to toe in snow. He stormed up to the counter, and slammed a bag of carrots and other items on the desk.

The shopkeeper tells him the amount and it turns out the stranger doesn't have enough so he storms back out. Killian watches on, keenly, curious as to the man's intent.

Emma appears by his side then with their own supplies and the pirate adds the stranger's products to his purchase. He pays and he grabs the stuff and leaves with Emma by his side.

"Killian, what's with the extra stuff? We don't need it."

"A man came in here earlier. See that sled? It's his. We can use this stuff to get him to lead us through the mountain to my sister."

"Okay and where is this guy?"

Killian gestures over to the barn off to the side where a faint glow shines out from the bottom crack of the door.

"In there."

The pair proceeded over to it and Emma opens it as Killian throws the tools down at the now blonde man's feet. He's strumming some sort of guitar and shoots a glare at the pirate.

"And uh what exactly is this?"

"Payment."

"For?"

"Guiding us up the mountain."

The man stares at the pair and then begins to laugh.

"You want to go up the Northern Mountains in this weather? No way. You're kidding…right?"

Silence rang in the air.

"You're not kidding. Okay look, I'm an ice guy. I sell ice not lead people up suicide missions. Sorry but not interested."

Killian raises an eyebrow and tosses down the carrots. A reindeer then rushed towards the carrots and began happily munching away.

"Now you have to mate."

"Seriously Sven? Really?"

"Look, what my friend here is trying to say is we need to find someone who is in those mountains, we'd really like it if you could help us…uh…"

"Kristoff. My name is Kristoff."

"I'm Emma. Can you help us?"

Kristoff sighed and looked to Sven and then to Killian.

"Fine. We leave tomorrow."

"No. We leave now. I don't want to lose any more time."

"Fine. We'll leave now. Let me just get my sled ready. C'mon Sven."

Kristoff and Sven left the barn leaving Emma and Killian behind. Emma placed her hand on Killian's arm as a sign of reassurance.

"You really think he'll help us?" asked Killian.

"He's our only option to find her. We've got to take that chance."

The pirate sighs and turns his gaze to the blonde who looks at him with trust. It makes Killian's heart flutter to know that he's finally gained it.

"Very well then. Let's go."

The pair then headed outside to follow Kristoff into the deathly Northern Mountains.

…

Snow screamed in agony as the pain shooting through her body with unthinkable pain. She hated this feeling, but then again who doesn't?

"The baby's coming m'lady, just a few more pushes." declared Mrs. Potts. Snow screamed again, her grip tightening on Charming's hand. Regina stood by with Robin, watching and wincing at certain moments.

"Almost there…two more pushes!"

Another scream of agony.

"One more push!"

Another scream ripped through the air until finally Snow collapsed onto the bed, heaving for breath and the sweat glistening on her flushed body.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

Mrs. Potts cleaned the baby boy off and then wrapped him up, handing him to Snow who took him into her arms gratefully.

"Hi there little boy."

Snow watched as the baby soon fell asleep in her arms and Charming leaned over, looking at the precious bundle.

"You were great Snow."

The princess sighed underneath the affection her husband gave her and stared at the baby in her arms.

"He's beautiful. If only Emma were here."

All to soon Sverre rushed in thought, running the happy moment.

"Mrs. Potts!"

"Good heavens Sverre? What is going on?"

"Someone's at the wards. They're trying to break in!"

"Oh no! What can we do? The Queen isn't here!"

"Get your maids to safety, take these people with you. I'll get the knights and Calvary ready."

Charming pulled out his sword, looking Sverre in the eye.

"We're coming with you. You need us. Snow, stay with Mrs. Potts and keep the baby safe."

Snow nodded wearily, too tired from the earlier events. Mrs. Potts rushes about and gets the maids to pick up Snow and the baby and get them to safety.

"You know where we will be Sverre. And do not fear, the Queen will come back and save us. It's what she does best."

…

"_Killian?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Anna smiles at her brother as he lies on the grass, distracted by the latest sea faring novel. His hair is spread out, not in its usual ponytail. She likes it better that way, it's more natural, more him. She sits on the swing, the breeze drifting her locks away from her face. Her glacial eyes glitter as she waits patiently for him to realize she's talking to him. _

_Soon the book falls on his chest and Anna's smile widens, knowing she has his full attention. _

"_Enjoying your book?"_

"_How can I not? It's all about daring adventure, pirates, rogues, fair maidens…"_

"_Father will have your head if he finds you dreaming again rather than focusing on your studies."_

"_it doesn't really matter anyway. I'm not going to be king, Liam will be. Where do I fit in in the royal life?"_

"_By my side of course."_

"_Oh? And how will that work?"_

"_Because you're my brother and I need you in my life just as you need me. One day you'll find the love of your life, your soul mate, and I'll be second plkace, but you'll come to me for all the girl advice because frankly, you're horrible with women."_

"_That's not true!" _

_Anna laughs. "Remember Sarah? The scullery maid? If I recall, you made a fool of yourself by falling into the fountain trying to impress her with you manly strength against Gavin which was stupid considering he's the best knight." _

"_He was being an idiot."_

"_He was doing his job." Anna says, looking on amused at Killian's childish reactions._

"_He doesn't deserve her."_

"_Technically, she doesn't deserve you either."_

"_Like that matters."_

"_You may hate being royalty but knowing your luck, you'll fall in love with one." _

"_You sure about that?"_

"_With all my heart." _

…

"Whoa…that's a huge sled."

"Yup, fully packed with enough room to fit a reindeer, and do you see this lacquer? Gorgeous."

Emma's eyes widened as Kristoff kept going on about his sled.

"He talks about that thing the way I talk about my ship." whispered Killian, leaning over into Emma's ear.

"Different strokes for different folks of however that expression works."

"I got the gist."

"Good."

"alright folks, the sled ready to go up the mountain. You two can hop in the back. Sven! C'mon over here buddy."

The reindeer trotted over to Kristoff and got himself tied up the sled. Kristoff then hopped on the seat and gestured for the pair to follow.

"Let's go guys, haven't got a lot of time till it gets dark."

Emma and Killian clambered onto the sled, the seat being too small for the trio. Emma sat squished between the large burly man and the pirate's lean frame.

"Alright Sven, go!"

Kristoff flicked the reins and Sven took off, the sun fading off into the distance as they entered the dark forest into the mountains.

"So Kristoff…what exactly do you do for a living?" asked Emma.

"I'm an ice man. I sell ice during the summer, and collect it in the winter."

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. That is really" Emma hit Killian in hte hcest with her elbow, death staring him in the process. "Ahem - that's unfortunate mate."

Kristoff shot Killian a hard glare to which he grinned in response. Emma slapped the pirate's shoulder to which he merely shrugged.

"Ignore him."

"Already done. If I can ask…what exactly brings you to wanting to go through the northern Mountains?"

"We're looking for someone."

"I got that much. Who exactly is it to be precise? If you explain their appearance, I might be able to find them quicker."

"Well she's got brown hair, blue ey-"

"She's the Queen." Said Killian quietly, his gaze directed straight to the forest, his face stone.

"Holy crap! You're looking for the Queen? Wait…is she the reason for this winter?"

"Yeah. Something like that." said Emma, her eyes looking at Killian.

"Dude I've never met the Queen but I'm not surprised. Always heard she had an icy attitude."

"It wasn't always that way."

Kristoff ignored Killian and kept on talking.

"How exactly do you plan on having her stop this weather?"

"Uh talking to her I guess?" said Emma.

Kristoff looked at Emma.

"Talking? You're going to talk to her…are you sure that'll work?"

"It's not like we've got any other ideas."

A howl echoed in the distance and Kristoff pulled on the reins, slowing down the sled.

"Kristoff?"

"Shhh. Wolves."

The trio sat quietly, waiting for the wolves to pass by.

"Fraid we can't do that mate."

"What do you mean?"

Killian pointed into the forest where sets of glowing eyes shone through the dark trees.

"Okay. Gotta run."

Kristoff flicked the reins and Sven took off, the sled sliding into full action.

"ALRIGHT. KILLIAN YOU HELP ME OUT, EMMA STAY HERE."

Killian scrambled to the back and began searching through the tools. The sled swerved to the right and he swore as he flew back, grasping onto the edge with his good hand. The rest of his body dragged in the snow.

"Killian!"

Emma grabbed the lantern and snapped the wood it was on in half.

"Hey! This sled is priceless!"

"I'll buy you a new one."

Emma stuck the wood in the lantern and watched as it began to burn. She climbed into the back and stretched and hand out to Killian as she swung the torch to scatter the wolves. The sled swerved to the left.

"Hold on Killian! I've got you."

Killian reached with his fake hand which Emma grasped and pulled only to have it come out of its contraption.

"Damn it."

She threw the hand aside and chucked the torch, using her now free hands to clutch onto Killian's good one and pull him up onto the back of the sled for safety. The torch sizzled out in the snow and soon the wolves began to come back.

"Hold on guys and uh…don't look down."

Emma and Killian shared a glance and then clutched on to the sides for dear life as the sled bumped and then went up.

The blonde looked over the side and then yelped, scrambling away into Killian's chest.

"Swan?"

"We're in the air…holy fuck we're in the air."

Killian's eyes went wide and he held on tight to Emma with his bad arm and used his good technically only hand onto the side. Soon the sled bumped again and the pair could feel it beginning to tip downwards to where the ground was very, very far away.

…

_They're arms are linked as they walk through the marble halls. They're quiet, and it's moments before Killian has to leave for a mysterious location. Only Liam and their father know, and both are curious as to where Killian's going._

"_So they told you nothing?"_

"_Not a word."_

"_Strange. Father I would expect but Liam…"_

"_I know."_

"_Well, I'm sure whatever it is it can't be bad. Liam would never put you in harm's way."_

"_Father would though."_

_Anna stops, her crimson dress swinging to her figure and back out to the tradition ball gown as she gives her brother an incredulous look. _

"_He would never!"_

_Killian takes both of Anna's hands in his own gently._

"_Anna, I know you have a trust in him, but I don't. Not after what he did to mother."_

_Anna slowly removes her hands._

"_Anna I didn't mean it like that…"_

_She smiles bitterly. "I know, it's just…it's hard to be that child and have people look at me with such distaste…"_

_Killian picks up her right hand and places it over his heart. _

"_I will never be one of them. You know that…don't you?"_

"_Of course Killian." _

_Killian kisses her forehead and takes her arm in his again as they continue to walk down the hall._

…

Elsa stands in the snow, her cloak flying away through the wind. She's on the mountainside and the snow is glowing white as night has officially arrived and the moon shines bright. It's fresh snow, and the only footprints showing are hers as she moved through it.

Soon Elsa collapsed onto the snow, staring up at the stars twinkling faintly. She's by herself now, the Queen not of Arendelle but of isolation.

She's somehow okay with that. Now she's far away from everyone so they can't get hurt. Not by her. Not by the storm inside that had been threatening to burst.

It was about time, really, Elsa couldn't have kept it in any longer. She tried though, she really did.

As she laid in the snow, her father's words went through her head and she slowly sings it out loud, ever so faintly, only for herself and the wind to hear. She doesn't know why, but she feels it's necessary.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

Anger begins to course through her veins as she sings that last few words. With a new fury she stands up and whips off her crown, letting it get buried by the wind and snow.

She's letting go of Arendelle, she's not interested in being their Queen anymore, not with the pain she endured there as a child and as the monarch. She was done listening to their words, or her father's for the matter.

Elsa walked forward, feeling something changing inside of her, getting colder than before. She welcomed it, she embraced it, because the cold was her friend, not her enemy as she had learned long ago.

The brunette stops and begins to wonder, so she reaches inside of her chest and pulls out the blue heart. It's not beating; it hasn't changed from the last time she'd taken it out. It's still rock hard, cold to the touch.

It's still pure ice.

With a grunt of pain she puts it back in and breathes out an icy breath.

Her gaze turned to the kingdom which seemed so much farther away now that she'd made it to the mountainside. Everything was much smaller now, only a glow from the kingdom's lights.

For once in her life, Elsa finally felt free.

She looked around at the vast space and then to her hands. Elsa knew her powers weren't what they used to be, but it didn't mean she couldn't do something amazing with them.

With new vigor she began to life her hands and watched in fascination as ice rose up from the ground, the snow rolling to the sides. She rose up herself on an ice plateau, watching it glitter and sparkle in the moonlight.

The ice and snow danced through her and around her as she created something so beautiful with a mere flick of her wrist. Her gaze was focused, her glacial eyes sparking with a new found fire.

She felt at peace with the wind and sky as she created her new home. Her power flurried through the air and ground, her soul spiraling in frozen fractals all around.

With one mere thought she crystallizes anything she wishes with one icy blast from her hands.

Elsa had never felt more at liberty. She was done with her past once and for all. Now, she would rest in her icy abode, being the Queen of isolation forever.

With that thought she looked over the vast setting, the moon illuminating Arendelle. She sighed and turned, slamming the ice doors behind her as she walked back inside.

…

"_You must become Queen now Anna. The kingdom of Arendelle relies on you now."_

"_Olaf! She is too young!"_

"_Not now Mrs. Panns! She is the only heir to the throne, she must take it over!"_

_Anna sits silently listening to the servants bicker amongst themselves. She's still in shock. The throne is too uncomfortable, too big. The gold is too warm, reminding her of it being her father's throne, his chair._

_He's dead now._

"_Anna come along dear, we must get you ready."_

_She can't move. Mrs. Panns has to help her out of the the chair, holding on to her arms in case the princess falls._

_Or is it Queen now?_

…

Emma shuts her eyes tight, her grip tightening on Killian.

"Love, we'll get out of this."

"You two need to get out! Come to the front! I've got you!"

"C'mon love."

Killian grunted as he lifted the blonde up and the pair of them moved as quickly as possible to the front of the sled.

"Jump!" yelled Kristoff, who was on the cliff and holding onto the sled with just a rope.

"The pirate grabbed Emma's waist and threw her over to the cliff. She yelled and landed with an "oomph" into the snow. Killian then did a running start and leapt just as Kristoff let go of the sled.

Killian rolled into the snow, grimacing as a pain shot up his side.

"Killian?!"

Emma scrambled over to his side in the deep snow and knelt over him, grasping his face and looking on worried. Soon his eyelids fluttered open and the gapsed for air.

"Killian it's okay, I'm here."

His blue eys met hers and she smiled, relieved that he was okay.

"Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's never do that again."

"Agreed."

The pair laughed briefly till the heard Kristoff groan. Emma helped Killian sit up, supporting his back as he moved,.

"Kristoff, what is it?"

"My sled…"

The pair moved over to looking over the ledge and saw a fire going on at the bottom of the cliff.

"Like I said, I'll get you a new one. Looks like we're walking up to wherever your sister is now Killian."

"It's a shame we left the horses behind. Bloody hell."

"Wait…the Queen is your sister?"

"Aye."

"Dude…that's awesome."

Emma smirked as killian rolled his eyes and began to head up the mountain.

"Let's just find her shall we?"

"Aye aye captain." laughed Emma as she and Kristoff followed the fuming pirate.

…

_Anna stands behind the wooden doors to the chapel, nerves wracking her body. She's alone, waiting to be called in. her hair's done up in some fancy style and her robes seem to weight a ton._

_The doors open and her feet begin to move forward of their own accord. This was never supposed to happen to her, to be in charge._

_She stops in front of the priest, who speaks words of wisdom and God over her. She prays quickly, begging her holy father that if anything, he can stop this from happening. _

_It's futile though, because deep done she knows this was always her intended future, her fate._

_The crown in placed on her head, declaring her Queen._

_Finally, the time comes and she reaches for the orb and scepter. _

"_The gloves m'lady."_

_Anna freezes and looks to the priest. She slowly, with shaking hands, takes of the teal gloves and picks up the orb and scepter. She turns to face the congregation and they stand, bowing in her presence and then clapping. She feels the items becoming colder and she looks down to see the gold turning to white. She doesn't understand, not yet. _

_Anna quickly places the items back on the pillow and dons the gloves. From there clapping ensues and she makes her way out of the church to the reception afterwards. _

_She takes some time to herself, leaning against the wall, taking deep breaths. _

_She's never felt more like a prisoner than ever before. _

…

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the late chapter! But I hope you guys enjoy this because I certainly do! **

**Anyway, any other characters you guys wish to see in this story? Frome Frozen more specifically? **

**And I'm not posting the next chapter till I get 10 reviews. Don't blame me, it's Mole my muse. BLAME HIM! HE'S RELENTESS! **

**Anywho, enjoy! And much love!**

**~ Ember G. **


	10. Take Me Away

Chapter 10

Take Me Away

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."

― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever

_She sits at her vanity, putting her hair into a braid which swings to the side. It's her favourite style, and she isn't allowed to have it that way when in public. What would the people think of their Queen?_

_She's been Queen for six years now. She's nineteen but she feels years older. That's the price of growing up too fast she guesses. It's when she hears a crash her eyes widen and she looks in the mirror to find a boy around her age wearing what looks like rags and nature and brown hair. _

_She knows who he is instantly, she's heard the rumors about a boy who flies through windows. With her eyes on his reflection, her hand slowly reaches down into the drawer beside her and pulls out the dagger which lies inside. _

"_This isn't a lost boy's room…"_

"_No it most certainly is not." _

_Anna whips around pointing the dagger at the boy who slowly raises his hands, a grin on his face. _

"_Well this is a surprise. Do you know who I am?"_

"_I have an inkling."_

_The grin widens becoming maniacal. _

"_Ah, so you've heard of me. Then you know you probably should put that thing away. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."_

"_I suppose not." _

_Anna keeps her glacial eyes on his and slowly turns around walking back to the vanity. In the last moment she whips around throwing the dagger with a deadly aim right for his head. It hits the wall beside him. _

"_You missed. I believe it was supposed to go through my head."_

"_It's still just as satisfying. What do you want?" _

"_I was looking for some boys," His interest is taken by the crown resting on a sliver and blue pillow. _

"_Say this is an interesting trinket." _

_He walks over to her crown to which she slaps his hand away. _

"_That isn't yours."_

"_Oh? Seems a little old to be yours."_

"_Well it is."_

"_Wait…you're Queen? But you're so young!" _

"_Sometimes we have to grow up before we're ready." _

_She walks away then, expecting him to leave. She's indicated that much, but he seems to not get the hint. He grasps her arm and she shoots him an incredulous look because what the hell is he doing?_

"_Well that just won't do. No, that won't do at all." _

_.._

Sverre, Charming, Robin and Regina all rush towards the front doors of the castle. They stop right before it as the knights of Arendelle come in behind them. Sverre turned around to face them, a sincere look on his face.

"The time has come to protect our kingdom until the Queen can arrive. We must do our best to keep Arendelle safe. You know the drill. At any cost, we will keep this kingdom safe."

The knights cheered and banged their shields. Charming turned to face them then, nodding to Sverre. Time to make a speech…only better than Sverre's.

"I know you all have families; I know you all would rather be at home with them. But this fight is for them! Our enemy will stop at nothing to destroy what you love most, I would know, because this enemy is trying to take away mine. So fight not only for each other, but for them! Because she is relentless, she will stop at nothing to destroy us! We fight for Arendelle!"

The army cheered and banged the shields again, their swords clashing in the air. Charming looked to Sverre who nodded and then pushed open the front doors.

The room went silent. The town was in flames with citizens running about, trying to get into the iron gates at the bridge.

"We must get them inside." spoke Sverre.

"This can't be Zelena." said Regina.

"It has to be, there are no others who could fit this kind of destruction." responded Robin.

"Why is she here?"

Sverre looks to the group wanting answers.

"She wants the baby." answered Charming.

Sverre looked outside and then back to Charming, a determined look on his face.

"I'm afraid we can't let her get that child. The child must be protected, at all costs. You and your wife, you are true love yes?"

"Of course."

"Then we better get out there and kill that Wicked Witch. That baby may be able to save us in the near future."

…

_Anna walks out onto the balcony. The boy is standing on the ledge, looking out into the night sky. He turns around and gives her a boyish grin, which is quite charming in a way. _

"_C'mon let's go."_

_Anna's eyes go wide and she runs back to the doors, grasping onto them as a anchor. _

"_You're kidding."_

"_What? It's nothing but a long drop…"_

"_I'm not going out there! I'll fall!"_

"_You won't."_

_Anna narrows her eyes and then shakes her head. _

"_Nope. Not going to do it. No way hosé." _

_The boy looks on amused. _

"_Try something new, it's called trust." _

_Anna smiles as sad smile and then shakes her head. No, it won't do any good to remind herself of him. He's long gone._

_She looks at the outstretched hand. It reminds her of a scene she once read in the child's story of Aladdin, where he leans on the flying carpet to the princess, offering his hand. _

_She slowly moves forward, one hand still on the frame of the door. She places her right hand in his and soon she's standing on the ledge with him, her eyes shut tight because she's incredibly afraid of falling. _

"_Face me."_

_She opens her eyes and turns towards him. _

"_What?"_

"_Just look at me, don't think, just look."_

_She does and he really does have a gorgeous face, eve for a guy who has a dark soul. Her glacial eyes stay on his green ones, and she begins to get lost in them. _

"_Now look around."_

_Anna glances to her sides and yelps, holding onto him for dear life as her body molds into his. _

"_Oh my we are very, very high."_

_He chuckles and her gaze turns to him as her mouth forms and "O". She never realized how close they'd gotten. _

"_Oh, uh I'm sorry. This is awkward. Not you're awkward but just because we're - I'm awkward, you're gorgeous - wait what?"_

_Anna immediately covers her face, absolutely mortified as the boy, whose arms she's currently in, just laughs out loud. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I like you. You've got a great spirit. Now can we go?"_

_She slowly moves apart some fingers, only revealing her eyes. He's got an amused look on his face, and Anna figures things can't get any more embarrassing on her part. _

"_Alright."_

_They're still floating in the air, yellow dust swirling around them._

"_Great! Now hold on tight." _

_She does and soon they're flying through the air, high above everything, and Anna has never felt more free. _

…

"You know, I'm all thankful for you saving me but you almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't. So cool your jets."

Both men looked at Emma with a strange look and she shrugged.

"What? It's an expression!"

The men look at each other and Emma huffed, deciding that ignoring them was the better option.

"Whatever let's just go find your sister Killian."

She trudged on ahead of the group, the rest following behind her. Soon they reached a cliff, and looked at it, the rocks covered in glittering ice.

"So what now?"

Emma turned to face to two guys and reindeer who all looked at the mountain.

"Well love, I guess we climb."

Killian proceeded to stand beside Emma and gave her a sultry grin and a wink.

"Kind of like that beanstalk eh?"

Emma gave him a look but a smile danced on her face.

"You never forget your first right?"

Killian leaned in close, so his breath washed over her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"Quite right Swan."

He pulled back, a knowing grin on his face and Emma couldn't help but blush and bite her lip.

"Well let's get started shall we? Kristoff my good man, have you got something say a pick axe?"

"Uh yeah…sure…let me just…give me a second…hold on one moment…"

Killian stood by and watched the burly man dig through his rucksack trying to find something to climb with. He got fed up of waiting and walked over to where Kristoff was, pushed the man out of the way and began to dig through the bag himself.

"Hey! Get out of there!"

Kristoff walked over and pushed Killian, diving into the rucksack himself.

Killian wasn't fond of getting pushed around so he got up out of the snow and pushed Kristoff once more and grabbed the pick axe out of his hands. The burly man grabbed one end as Killian held onto the other and the pair began to pull it towards themselves playing tug – o – war.

"Hand it over here mate."

"No way _mate_."

"Did you just?"

"Maybe I did."

Killian narrowed his eyes at Kristoff.

"No one mocks me."

He yanked hard on the pick axe forcing Kristoff to let go who fell face first into the snow. He grabbed some rope and tied it onto the pick axe which he threw up into the air and watched as it latched onto the top of the cliff. Then he wrapped the other end around his waist, making sure it was secure.

He then began to climb. Kristoff meanwhile finally got up and glared at the pirate, while spotting for him to make sure the idiot didn't fall.

"You're doing it wrong!"

"I've climber several things in my lifetime; I think I can handle an icy cliff!"

Killian's hand then slipped and he dropped a bit till he was able to grasp onto the cliff again.

"Yeah, total pro you are."

The pirate ignored the quip. He wasn't going to waste his breath.

"You know guys, instead of arguing you could just, oh I don't know, take the massive staircase that happens to be right here?"

Both men turned to the blonde, and Kristoff ran over while Killian let himself drop to the ground. Emma pointed to an ice staircase the lead over the gap between the cliffs and up to a massive ice castle.

Kristoff stood close to Emma, gazing at the castle in admiration. Killian got up and dusted off the snow, glaring at the man who was standing way too close to his woman. He stormed over there, and pushed Kristoff aside and wrapped his arm possessively around Emma.

She gave him a puzzled look to which he ignored as he sent a challenging gaze to Kristoff. The blonde haired man seemed to ignore the gaze and continued staring at the castle.

"Whoa. Now that's ice. I might cry."

Emma looked on amused at Kristoff's expression and then shared a look with Killian.

"Go ahead. We won't judge."

Killian's face then went somber, and it became an uneasy quiet. Emma took his face gently in her hand and turned it towards her.

"You okay?"

"I have to talk to her, and I'm terrified of what could happen in there."

Emma pulled him into a hug, brushing his back with her gloved fingers, trying to provide comfort. He took it in stride and hugged her back, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They pulled back reluctantly, and their gaze turned back to the castle, glimmering it the sunlight as the morning had arrived, and the night had settled down.

"Let's go."

And the trio began to head up the staircase, to the great castle above.

…

_They're flying through the air until they land on grass that bends and whispers underneath her feet. It's dark out, but the moon seems to be brighter than it had ever been before. In fact it's quite big too._

_The flowers' petals glow and the trees have glowing streaks in them on their bark. In fact, everything seems to glow even every step Elsa takes. It's like a song that plays to her movements, that follows her as if she was the conductor and it the orchestra. _

_Anna swears she can even hear a soft tune playing, drifting through the air as the wind carries it all around her. _

"_This place is…wow."_

"_It's the parts of Neverland I don't let anyone see."_

_Anna turns her gaze over to him, but he's busy looking over the ocean at a little island with a large rock that looks like a skull. _

"_What's that?"_

"_Skull Rock."_

"_Creepy name. let me guess, I can never, ever go there…can I?"_

"_It'd be a good idea. Now c'mon, there are people I'd like you to meet." _

_She takes his hand and he leads her through the forest, pointing out things along the way that enchant her. Truth is she's more into this than she should be. She's Queen for goodness sake! Not some star struck child!_

_But then again…she never had the chance to be. _

…

The trio stop right at the ice doors, looking around at the castle in front of them. Killian sighed and put his head down and knocked on the door which opened instantly.

"You two stay here. This is something I have to do on my own."

"Aw, come on, it's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!"

Emma grabbed Kristoff and pulled him back, looking right into Killian's eyes.

"We'll be here when you come back."

Killian nodded and took a deep breath, heading on inside the castle as the doors slammed shut behind him.

It was gorgeous, an ice fountain in the middle that sparkled as the sun's rays hit it. Two staircases on either side wound up to another set of doors which led who knows where.

With gently steps, and a desperate need not to slip, Killian slowly made his way up one of the staircases. About halfway, the doors at the top opened and out walked his sister, looking around till her eyes landed on his.

He froze as did she, a flicker of fear in her eyes before settling into a relaxed look. Her dress had changed, it was now a sky blue with some sort of attachment like a cape stretching out behind her with delicate snowflakes on it.

She was stunning, but to him, she always was.

"Killian?"

"Anna…"

"It's Elsa now. You know that."

"Sorry, old habits die hard and all that."

"You look different, it's good, more like the old you and this place..."

"Thanks. I never knew what I was capable of."

Killian begun to make his way forward to his sister, but she took a step back and raised her hands, indicating he couldn't continue his plan.

"Anna I mean Elsa, I came to say I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. Really but…you need to go."

"I came to take you home. I just got here."

"You need to go back to Arendelle, take your rightful place as King, as you should have done years ago."

"No, no one is a better fit for ruler than you."

"Well not everyone believes in me as you do…"

"Anna if this is about our father…"

"DON'T call me that. I'm not that girl anymore. She died a long time ago. It's Elsa."

"Come back, please."

"No! It's safer for the kingdom if I'm here. Alone. Away from everyone."

"It's a little too late for that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Anna –"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"IT'S YOUR NAME!"

"No…it used to be…but she's dead. Killed off by everyone she ever loved."

"Anna…"

"Stop…please…stop."

Elsa clutched her head in pain, grimacing as her brother spoke her name. Killian reached for her but she turned and ran, disappearing through the doors. He followed, determined to get his sister back.

"Arendelle is covered snow."

Elsa froze on the staircase, and turned to face her brother, shock written all over her face.

"No…that can't be."

"It's true. Come back and fix it. Please."

Her eyes go wide and Elsa picks up her pace, running up the stairs as disappearing around a corner. Killian followed her into a large hexagonal room of ice.

Elsa was in the middle, clutching her sides as if she was shivering. He heard muffled cries and took a step forward.

"Stay back."

Her voice had begun to be laced with anger as she tunred around to face him, her eyes red and brimmed with tears.

"Anna…"

"He was right. All theses years I thought I proved him wrong, but her was right."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Father. It's better if I'm here I can't hurt anyone!"

"Anna the kingdom needs you to rid it of winter!"

"You don't get it do you?"

"You can do it! I believe in you!"

"I CAN'T! I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

As Elsa screamed the words ice shot out of her hands and crashed into the pillars all around. Killian ducked, barely avoiding them.

"Anna please…"

"No. This is what I am. I'm a monster. I'm impossible to love, no one can love me. I only hurt people."

"Anna that isn't true."

"Isn't it?"

"NO! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE? YOU LEFT ME KILLIAN! LEFT ME FOR A LIFE I COULDN'T LIVE! LIAM DIED AND YOU LEFT ME!"

Tears streamed down Elsa's face as Killian looked on shocked, her words shaking his core.

"I didn't mean to."

"You never do."

"Anna I am so so sorry."

"It's too late. I'm done with you."

The castle around them began to glow yellow and Elsa turned her back towards him and began to walk away. Killian ran forward and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. The moment he came in contact with her skin he was sent flying back, a piece of ice slowly digging into his heart.

A white streak appeared in his hair.

He grunted, several times and forced himself up on his feet. Elsa gasped and shook her head in fear, the walls turning from yellow to red. She waved her hand and a massive monster appeared from the snow with teeth of ice.

"Go home Killian."

The monster picked the pirate up and threw him outside letting Killian land in a heap in the snow. Emma and Kristoff ran towards his side as the monster smashed the bridge into pieces.

"We need to get away, now!"

Kristoff and Emma each took an arm of the pirate's and began to run away from the monster who was chasing after them. Emma threw Killian's weight completely onto Kristoff as she ripped a massive piece of bark off of a tree and laid it on the ground.

"Get on."

Kristoff threw Killian on it and hopped on behind as Emma began to let the wood fly down the steep hill giving them a lead up on the monster.

"What the hell happened in there Killian?"

All they heard was a grunt, as another piece of his hair turned white.

No one noticed though as they were too busy trying to escape the monster's swipes. Emma tilted to the left causing the sled to swerve right and fly down into the forest. All they heard was the monster's roar in the distance.

The sled came to a stop and they rolled off, lying in the snow exhausted.

"Killian…what happened in there?"

Killian groaned and stretched, wincing in the process.

"Let's just say she isn't a fan of me."

"So basically you didn't convince her."

"Not in the slightest."

"Told you talking wouldn't work."

The pair shot Kristoff a look of annoyance and he only shrugged in response.

"Not helping mate."

"No Killian he's right. Remember what Sverre said? Only an act of true love can break the curse."

"An act of true love? Well love sorry to disappoint but she most certainly doesn't love anyone."

"Well we need to do something!"

"Hey guys? I think I know some people who can help."

"Who?" the pair asked in unison.

"My friends."

The pair shot him disbelieving looks.

"Your friends?" deadpanned Killian.

"Yeah. They're love experts. They really know their stuff."

"Well I guess we're going to meet some love experts."

…

_Anna and the boy walk away from the group, both quiet as they head back to where they landed. _

"_I had fun. In fact I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time."_

"_Good, I'm glad. That was the point."_

"_Why'd you bring me though? I thought you only brought boys to Neverland."_

_The boy is quiet and stands off to the side, casting a side glance at her before bringing his gaze back to Skull Rock._

"_You intrigue me. I mean, who else has threatened Peter Pan with a dagger? No one I can assure you." _

"_I try."_

_The pair shares a grin until Peter looks away, blushing himself. _

"_I ought to get going. A kingdom can only be without it's Queen for so long."_

"_Stay."_

"_What?"_

"_The Lost Boys, they liked you."_

"_Felix didn't."_

"_Felix doesn't like anyone." _

_Anna shrugs her shoulders, agreeing with Peter's statement. "Good point. But why?"_

"_The Lost Boys need a mother. You fit perfectly in that job. You can stay here, forever."_

"_I can't. As much as I'd like to I can't. My kingdom needs me. You understand that…right?"_

_Peter looks at her, and Anna swears she sees a flash of annoyance in his eyes before he covers it. She raises her eyebrows. She's not going to let him get away with that._

"_Don't get annoyed with me."_

"_You're meant to be here."_

"_Here? And what, read stories to boys all night who ought to be with their actual parents?"_

"_They wouldn't have come if they wanted to be with their parents."_

"_You really believe that?"_

"_I do."_

"_Peter, not everyone will bend down to your will. I certainly won't. I'm not that easily fooled." _

_Peter sighs and looks at Anna once again and this time his eyes hold fear. She stands closer to him, taking his face in her hands, peering into his eyes. _

"_What are you afraid of?"_

"_You."_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't tell you. Not yet."_

_Her hands drop from his face as she takes him all in once more. _

"_Take me home Peter."_

"_As you wish." _

_He throws pixie dust on them and Anna shuts her eyes, thinking of happy thoughts as they rise into the air. He grasps her hand and they fly back to her balcony. _

_On arrival, Anna takes a delicate step onto the ledge and then hops onto the balcony. _

"_Thank you for tonight. I needed it."_

"_You're welcome."_

_The pair stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. Peter then leans over and kisses her cheek until he pulls back. She touches her face and stares at him with wide eyes. _

"_Till next time."_

"_Tomorrow night?"_

"_I'll be here."_

"_Good."_

_Anna doesn't know why she wants to see him again, but she knows that she does, because there's something about him that she's attracted to. _

_She watches as he flies off into the night and she sighs, turning around to head into bed. Her eyes won't shut and she lies in her bed until a thought crosses her mind. She gasps and sits up, her hand touching her cheek again. _

_It's impossible to fall in love with a man you just met…isn't it? _

**A/N: Another chappie for you guys! Hope you enjoy! And this time let's try for fifteen reviews till the next chapter. Thank you Random+Person+Attack for giving me all those reviews. **

**It wasn't necessary, but I enjoyed it Anyway, next chapter we're going to meet those "Love experts!" **

**Much love!**

**~ Ember G. **


	11. The Truth Hurts

_Chapter 11_

_The Truth Hurts_

_"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."_

_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

The forest was incredibly light as the sun's rays stroked the trees ever so gently, caressing them like a lover. The trees themselves were covered in ice, glistening and sparkling as light reflected off of it.

"This place is amazing. Kristoff, how much farther?"

"Just a little bit more Emma. You two can rest if you'd like. I'm going to scrounge up ahead for something to eat."

Kristoff disappeared, leaving Emma and Killian to their own devices. Emma brushed off a rock and sat down, grunting in the process.

"Damn shoes…"

"Swan?"

Killian looked on amused at the sight of Emma trying to tug off her boots with great effort. He walked over and knelt down, pushing away her hands and using his good hand and the knob of his other one to pry of the boot.

"Uh…thanks."

Emma found the gesture oddly sweet and couldn't help but have her cheeks grow warmer to which Killian just smiled at.

"There you go love."

Emma took her foot back and began to massage it.

"These boots are such a pain you have no idea."

Killian grinned and took Emma's bare foot and began to use his good hand and massage it for her. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut as she moaned underneath his ministrations to her foot.

It made her wonder what it would be like if they were in a different setting, a different place, somewhere softer and warmer. A place like…

_Nope. Don't go there Emma._

But it was too late. The thumb rolled down the arch of her foot and she shuddered because that place was one of her weak points, and now the pirate knew it.

Emma was so busy biting her lip she failed to see Killian grin saucily. All of the sudden she felt rough, lips on her foot making light, quick, way too brief kisses.

Her eyes shot open and there was Killian, kissing her foot.

Dear God it was amazing.

"Killian?"

He looked up then, and put her foot back in her boot after he put the sock back on.

"Does you other foot need the same treatment Swan?"

The blonde was rendered speechless and Killian chuckled, glad his antics were having some effect on her because they were most definitely having an effect on him.

He moved himself to sitting beside her on the rock, bringing a sense of intimacy to their position. Emma leaned into him, her eyes half shut as his toxic scent took over.

He was like the finest opium, an intoxicating taste. If she remembered anything so vividly from Neverland it was his lips against hers.

Emma had been denying for a long time that she missed the feeling of his kiss. But in truth it was really just that she missed the familiarity he brought to her. She missed him. Sure she was with him practically every day, but she'd been denying him for a long time. It just wasn't the right time yet. She had things to do, people to save and then Henry…

What would Henry think?

The more she thought about Henry and Killian though, as she and Killian had their noses dance in eskimo kisses, it dawned on her that Henry would be totally fine with it.

Her eyes jumped to his as he pushed a strand of her hair back. He had some weird fascination with it, and Emma found it enduring rather than off-putting.

She smiled and he grinned back and they let their lips touch, quietly, and briefly. It began to get heavier the kiss, to the point where Emma was clutching onto his coat for balance.

"Hey guys! I found them!"

The pair broke apart like at the speed of lightening but Kristoff failed to notice.

"Well then, I guess we'll go meet those…uh…love experts." Said Emma, brushing off her skirt as she stood up and began walking towards Kristoff. Killian stayed behind and touched his lips, a deja vu moment for him. He then got up, and walked behind the pair to the "Love experts."

…

"_Teach me."_

"_Teach you what?"_

_They're in the ballroom, with servants running about preparing for the Summer Ball. She knows how to dance, it's obvious beyond reason. But she likes teasing him about her inability though really she's the expert if anything. _

"_Teach me how to dance."_

"_I thought you knew how."_

"_I forgot."_

"_Well we can't have that can we?"_

_She grins and he shakes his head in amusement._

"_Put one hand here and the other here."_

_He directs her left hand onto his shoulder and her right into his. _

"_This dance is called a waltz, and there's only one rule…pick a partner who knows what he's doing." _

_She dips her head gracefully and they glide around the ballroom, him purposely tripping every once in a while, her stepping on his feet on purpose. They do this every year and the servants simply shake their heads in amusement at the two. _

_Soon she trips over his right foot, falling face first towards the ground. She doesn't get far; he holds on tightly to her hands and uses his right arm to catch her. She bursts out laughing as does he, and she slowly rises back to standing, laughter ringing through the air. It ends with bright smiles as they step away from one another. _

"_Thank you Sir Killian, this dance has been quite…eventful."_

_She curtsies and he bows. _

"_Till next time m'lady."_

"_As you wish."_

…

Henry sat on his bed, flipping through his storybook. He was staying with Gold now due to his return in magic and that way Belle could keep an eye on him. He hadn't heard from Emma yet, and it was beginning to worry him.

The front door opened and Henry sighed, placing his book to the side and grabbing his backpack. School was still going on despite the witch's taunts.

The footsteps echoed loudly on the stairs, and Henry wondered who was home, and why they were so angry. Loud footsteps only ever meant someone was mad.

Belle entered his room then, her face full of worry.

"Henry! Oh thank goodness you're safe!"

"Belle? What is it?"

"It's Zelena. She found out about the others leaving Storybrooke. She's on her way to the kingdom."

"We have to warn them!"

Henry scrambled off of the bed, dashing towards the front door.

"C'mon! We've got to get to Gold!"

"Henry! Wait!"

But Henry was already out the door and onto the street.

…

Snow sat on a rocking chair, slowly soothing her son back to sleep. Mrs. Potts looked with a smile and made her way over to the mother and son and sat in a chair beside them. They were in some sort of shelter underground, with beds and supplies to last months.

Mrs. Potts noticed Snow's discomfort, and touched the princess's shoulder gently.

"What's wrong dear?"

"It's just…I'm not used to not fighting by my husband's side. I'm usually right there beside him."

Mrs. Potts smiled and sighed.

"You're a mother now dear. You're place is no longer with your husband, but with your son. You have to watch him, look after him."

Snow's eyes became to become misty. Mrs. Potts pulled Snow into a side hug, soothing Snow's frayed nerves. She though the princess was sad about her husband but in truth Snow was depressed about what she did to Emma, letting her husband take her daughter away from her to a safe place.

Emma had been right. Even if she didn't know who they were, at least they would have been together. And Snow would have felt a connection with the blonde just as she had with Charming, if Emma had been taken by the curse.

…

They arrived at a massive clearing with lots of rocks and boulders scattered about. Kristoff walked on ahead as Killian and Emma stood near the entrance, looking at the burly man strangely.

"Alright folks, this here is my family." said Kristoff to the pair behind him.

"Hey guys!" Kristoff exclaimed as he made his way through the boulders covered in moss. Emma leaned over to Killian and the two began whispering.

"They're... rocks."

"You are a sight for sore eyes." said Kristoff in the distance.

"He's bloody insane love."

"Hey, whoa, I don't even recognize you. You've lost so much weight."

"I'll distract them while you run." whispered Killian to the blonde.

"Hi, Kristoff's family! It's nice to meet you!"

"Bloody hell Swan, I insist you run."

"I understand you're love experts."

"Swan, why aren't you running?"

Emma stood rooted to the spot, pointing at something behind Killian. There was a rumble and he turned around, running back over to Emma's side as the rocks began to roll towards them.

"Bloody hell."

"You've got that right. Wow."

Soon the rocks stopped a mere feet from them and burst open revealing little creatures with glowing necklaces.

The creatures gasped when they saw the pair, and one of them dragged Krisotff over to them.

"Kristoff…who are your friends?"

"Uh this is Emma, and this here is Killian."

"Uh hi."

The creatures stared at them with wide eyes.

"Um, Kristoff…not to be rude or anything but what exactly are they."

"They're trolls."

"Oh, well then. That makes sense."

Killian shot Emma a look of disbelief, knowing she was lying through her teeth. He went along with it though, so not to offend. They were trolls after all.

"Goodness gracious you two look beautiful together."

"Uh what?"

The female troll who had begun to speak pulled them apart and threw Killian to the male trolls and Emma to the female trolls.

"You mean you can't see it? How blind are you girl? Sure he's a bit of a fixer upper but he's pretty soft on the eyes."

Kristoff just watched on amused, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. Sven came up to his side and he patted his head.

"I'm sorry but what are you implying exactly?"

The trolls dispersed around Emma who was now wearing a grass cape and some incredibly fancy crown.

Killian meanwhile had been completely harassed by the male trolls and he too was wearing a grass cape and crown. He looked to Emma and he couldn't help but gasp. Sure she was wearing nature, but she still looked incredible. The glowing lights illuminated her skin as the sky had darkened with the threat of rain.

Emma's eyes were focused on Killian face, his blue eyes completely star struck and she blushed, knowing she was having this effect on him. The pair was pushed into some sort of hole, with a stone arch overhead, decorated in the glowing lights. A troll stood before them, with a book, and began to read.

"Do you sir take this woman to be your –"

"Wait…what?" asked Emma, her eyes going wide.

"You two are getting married of course. You know, true love and all that."

"No way. Uh We're not…this can't be….no."

Killian looked to Emma as she stuttered and held a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"We're not getting married swan, but would bne that much of a terrible thing? To amrry me?"

"Killian that's not what I-"

Killian however didn't hear, as his hair turned completely white and he collapsed into Emma's arms.

"Killian!"

Kristoff jumped into the ditch as well and took Killian's other arm to help support him. The largest rock came rolling down then, stopping directly in front of them.

"Grandpa."

"Kristoff it's good to see you. Hand him over here."

Emma and Kristoff passed Killian over to Grandpa, who took the pirate's face in his hands.

"I feared so."

"Sir, what is going on?" asked Emma, afraid for Killian.

"His heart has been pierced with ice. He does not have much longer."

Killian eyes then fluttered open and he gasped, because the roll looked familiar.

"Have we met before?"

"We have Sir Killian. You came here when you were a little boy with your father and sister."

"I don't remember it."

"No, because I erased it from your mind. Your father did not want you knowing about your sister's gift."

"Gift?"

"Due to your sister being the product of true love she was born with the ability to control water and produce it at will. It's a feat barely anyone can do."

"But why would he keep us from knowing?"

"Because you were witness to her accident."

"Accident?"

"Your sister…she killed her mother."

…

Charming waved his sword, slashing through another flying monkey.

"Damn these pests. Robin! How are you doing?"

"Just fine! Regina?"

"Never better." she grunted, blasting another monkey to smithereens.

"Well, any idea where Zelena is?"

"Right here darlings."

The trio whipped around as the green menace approached them ,her green hips swaying side to side, the dress clinging ot her like a second skin.

"This can all be over, just give me the girl."

"So you know." said Robin.

"Fraid so handsome."

Regina growled.

Zelena smirked at her sister and continued walking past the trio to her head monkey behind her.

"Beautiful thing have you something to report?"

The monkey responded and Zelena grinned a wicked grin.

"Well, it seems we've found her without your help. But, unfortunately I can't have you stopping me so I shall leave my lovelies here."

With that Zelena summoned her broom and took off towards the Northern Mountains, monkeys following her as more monkeys came and attacked the trio.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Regina as her fireballs lit up the sky.

"We've got bigger problems to deal with. Sverre, is everyone safely inside the castle?" asked Charming as he slashed off a head.

"Yes they are! We're now here to help!"

"Is anyone still guarding them?"

"Of course!"

"Good, because we need those knights you brought now."

The sky became dark as layers upon layers of monkeys came, dropping themselves into the battleground.

"They're like parasites!"

Charming couldn't help but agree with Regina.

…

"I…I don't understand. How could she?"

"She was young and naïve. She didn't understand her powers, not even her parents. She drowned her mother and her father became enraged. Let me show you."

Grandpa place his fingertips on Killian's head and Killian was thrown into a past memory that was buried in his mind, locked away.

…

_The family rushed through the woods. It was the middle of the night, no one would know that they had disappeared. They were still mourning over the loss of their second Queen. _

_They arrived to a clearing with rocks everywhere. The largest boulder opened up to reveal a troll. _

"_Our King, what can we do for you?"_

"_It's her, Anna, she…she killed the Queen."_

"_How?"_

"_Drowning. She drowned her."_

_Grandpa walked up to the littler girl, who had tears of the brightest blue he had ever seen streaming down her face. _

"_Anna, child, she has been given a very powerful gift. Was she cursed or born?"_

"_Born."_

"_Ah yes, I see it now. The product of true love. The purest form."_

"_What can we do?"_

"_You must teach her to use her powers wisely. It can be a beautiful thing her powers."_

_Grandpa raised his hands and there in a blue light stood a shadow figure using her powers for good. _

"_But if given the opportunity, if she fears her gift, then she will be set on a destructive path that will ultimately destroy her and the others around her. _

_The light turned red and the shadow curled up into itself as other shadows began to stop moving or mutate into something horrific. _

"_Fear will control her. She must not be allowed to fear her gift. Do you understand King?"_

"_I do."_

_Grandpa looked towards Killian who had wide eyes and much agape. _

"_And your son?"_

"_He saw it. He cannot know what she's capable of. I refuse to have my son go through what her mother did."_

"_Or course King. Come here son."_

_Killian took a step forward and Grandpa placed his fingertips on his head. _

"_I shall erase this memory, redecorate it to become something else. He won't know what killed his step mother, only that she drowned. Nothing more." _

"_Thank you."_

"_Remember my words King, she cannot fear herself. Fear will be her curse, but love will be her redemption."_

…

Killian gasped for air as Grandpa removed his fingers. The pirate's eyes were wide and he couldn't get over what had just occurred.

"She killed her mother?"

"It is what began her fear. Her father mistook my words no matter how much warning I gave. He caused her fear to take root and eventually it took over."

"But I left her…"

"You did, and she believed it was because you learned of her gift and became fearful. At moments she wished you had taken her with you and other times she was glad you had left."

"No wonder she wasn't allowed near the docks."

"Indeed."

"How can we stop her?"

"She is not in need of stopping, she is in need of saving. She suffers from True Love's Curse, a curse rooted and created by fear. Something which has taken control of your sister's life. Fear will make her weak, vulnerable."

"How can we save her."

"There is no we Sir Killian. There is only you. An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. You must prove to your sister that true love does exist. Then the curse will begin to break."

"My hair though…What has she done to me?"

"Fear and anger mixed together makes her a deadly combination, She has much resentment towards you for your abandonment. Due to this, she attacked out of anger and we she saw what she did she retreated into her shell, allowing the fear to regain control."

"The ice had changed from yellow to red…"

"As I said Sir Killian, you do not have much time. You will find yourself beginning to turn to ice. I do not know how long it will take, but you will get colder and weaker until you become a solid figure of ice."

Emma gasped and even Kristoff looked on shocked.

"You must get to her before then. Go! You are running out of time!"

Killian nodded and turned to the others as they helped him up, out of the ditch.

"Sven!" Kristoff yelled and the reindeer came running towards them. The burly man threw the pirate over the back of the reindeer, and helped Emma up onto Sven's back. Emma sat in the front, Killian in the middle and Kristoff at the back. The blonde man gripped the reins and directed Sven back to the castle.

"Kristoff! We've got to get back to the ice castle!"

"No good. Look up."

She did and there in the sky was Elsa in the arms of a flying monkey, the Zelena not too far behind.

"Oh no."

…

_Her hair lies flat across the bed as Killian tucks her in. _

"_Killian?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Read me a story? Please?"_

_Her brother smiles because how can he say no to her?_

"_Of course. Which one? Hmm how about Water Girl? That's a classic."_

_Anna shakes her head furiously. It seems he really doesn't remember what happened just moments ago. _

"_No. No."_

"_But it's your favourite."_

"_Not anymore. How about this one?"_

_She points to the Ice Queen on her nightstand._

"_This one? Why?"_

"_I want to try something new." _

_She smiles and Killian shrugs, picking up the book and begins to read. _

"_Once upon a time…"_

…

Elsa sat on the window seat, looking out into the sky. She sighed and looked at her hands, curling them up into fists and burying them in her dress.

Marshmallow then roared and the brunette looked up, her feet carrying her out the doors to the foyer. She peeked out and saw someone dressed in black with green skin standing there, and Marshmallow being nothing more than a tiny snowman.

"Oh no." she whispered and she dashed up back to her room.

Loud heels echoed on the icy steps and Zelena grunted as she tried to keep her balance. Granted, this pest clearly wasn't a threat anymore, but the witch wanted the girl done with once and for all.

No mistakes this time. Not like Rumple.

She flung the ice doors open and there standing in the middle of the room stood the girl who could supposedly defeat her. She looked so young, barely old enough to be any sort of ruler.

"So you're the one who can defeat me."

They began circling around one another, and Zelena smiled. The girl was more afraid of herself than her. She woulnd't hurt a fly.

"Come with me, no arguments, and you won't have to worry about the others getting hurt."

She took a step forward and Elsa took a step back.

"What do you want?"

"Just to get to know you better. And get a nasty habit out of the way."

"I can't defeat you. So you can just leave me alone."

"Tempting, but I'm afraid that's not an option. I don't want ot leave you any opportunity. Beautiful one, get her."

The flying monkey jumped at Elsa and she raised her hand, slashing it through the air turning the monkey into ice. It smashed into a billion pieces when it hit the ground and Zelena looked on impressed. The castle began to glow yellow, and that caught the witch's gaze.

"So the walls reflect your emotions, impressive. And what does yellow mean? Happy?"

"No. It means I'm angry."

Elsa lashed out again and Zelena blocked it with a little bit of struggle. Elsa then joined her two hands to form one constant icy blast which Zelena forced back with a fiery blast. The fire melted the ice and hit Elsa, causing her to scream and fall to the floor unconscious.

"Sorry dear, everyone knows fire kills ice."

Zelena motioned for one of her monkeys to pick up the Queen and she summoned her broom, and she flew towards the kingdom, an unconscious Queen in her grip.

…

**A/N: You guys like? I know I haven't put a lot of fluff in for CS but I promise it will happen and very soon! Anywho, enjoy!**

**Much love!**

**~Ember G. **


	12. Can You See Me

Chapter 12

Can You See Me

"Sight is one of the most easily deceived senses. I could make a coin disappear and your eyes would believe it gone, even if it were merely up my sleeve."

― Megan Chance, The Spiritualist

Elsa slowly came to consciousness. She was laying on something hard and cold and her hands were numb.

She slowly raised herself up off of the slab of concrete she laid on and took a look around. She was in a cell in the deep dungeons of the castle, and her hands were held in iron chains, with massive clasps that covered her entire hands, making her unable to move them, or produce her powers.

Elsa was forever trapped.

The brunette stood up and walked over to the window, gasping at the sight. The village was burning, and her people were being forced onto the frozen lake to fend for themselves as the snow came down hard.

"No."

It came out like a faint whisper as Elsa's eyes went wide. What had she done?

"Shame isn't it?"

The brunette whipped around to face the Wicked Witch.

"What have you done?"

"They were in the way. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill them, I just needed them out of your castle. I'm sending them to your icy domain."

"You can't do this!"

"Well I'm sure that I can seeing as you can't do anything."

"You won't get away with this."

Zelena walked up and took the Queen's chin in her fingers so her face was level with the young girl's.

"Well that's the thing isn't it? I already have."

She let go and laughed as she slammed the iron doors shut. Elsa's eyes strayed back out the window, tears of crystal blue dripping done her face. She may prefer to be ice cold, but her emotions were so incredibly raw and destructive in the moment.

Elsa feared for her kingdom.

…

Sven stopped at the frozen lake, unable to go further despite Kristoff's insistence.

"Sven? GO!"

"Uh Kristoff? I think I know why he's not going."

Emma pointed out across the bay where citizens of Arendelle struggled, some slipping and some falling. Killian scrambled off of Sven and ran onto the ice, Emma's voice growing quieter in the distance as he ran.

Wind and snow brushed past him, blinding him the further he went into the storm.

"Charming!"

"Hook?!"

"I'm here mate. What's going on?"

"Zelena got her and threw everyone out of the castle. We were outnumbered like crazy. Tons of people are injured, Regina included. Robin's looking after her now."

Killian turned towards the castle, now shrouded in white.

"Don't think about it Hook. Zelena's got a tight lock and key on that place. Any idea where the Queen is?"

"She's in there."

Charming yelled and helped Sverre up on his feet as he had been supporting him the whole time.

"Charming where's your wife?"

"She's inside as well, with the baby."

Sverre spoke next. "I believe the witch knows about the child. She will be looking for it."

"Sverre, can you stay here and look after the others?"

"There's an ice castle further up the mountains. You can take shelter there as we get this sorted out."

"Thank you Sir Killian."

"Don't worry about it mate. Are you coming your highness?"

"You better believe it."

"You guys don't honestly think you're going in there without me are you?" said Emma as she approached the group, Kristoff and Sven not too far behind her.

"Emma it's too dangerous."

"I agree with the prince love. No chance you're coming."

"You're kidding."

The men gave her a look, and Emma's eyes widened.

"No. I am coming with you and that's final!"

"Kristoff, mate?"

Kristoff picked up Emma and threw her over his shoulder.

"Relax guys. I'll watch her."

The men nodded in thanks to the burly blonde and then took off running across the ice towards the castle, both with different goals.

…

Snow clutched her son tighter to her chest. She knew the witch was here, and it would be all too soon until Zelena found them.

The princess could swear she heard the clocks ticking, counting down the time.

"Come now Snow White! This way!"

Snow held her son close as Mrs. Potts helped her to her feet and they as well as the maids, dashed into a secret hall, running along the darkness with no light, in a vain hope to escape the Wicked Witch.

Snow prayed they would get out. She wanted to find her husband.

The princess had never felt so helpless in her whole life.

…

Killian and Charming arrived at the castle, looking up at the now white stone instead of it being its original grey. Charming ran up to it, and pushed on the doors forcing them to open.

"It's no use mate! They're frozen shut!"

The prince huffed and scanned the area, but finding nothing.

"Looks like we're going to have to climb."

Killian grabbed the rope he used for climbing before and tossed it to Charming, as he ran past the prince to the wall, and dug his hook into the side.

"Hook what are you doing?"

"Getting inside." He grunted as he pulled himself up higher and higher upon the icy walls.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Charming yelled, his arms crossed as he looked at the idiot.

"Oh, and I suppose you have a better idea. There's only one rope mate."

Charming rolled his eyes and threw the rope up into the air and watched as the hook clung itself to the edge of the wall.

"I do. Grab the rope and climb, _mate_."

Killian shot Charming a look and then reached for the rope, grasping on tightly with his one hand. The doors opened then, and monkeys flew out to do patrols. The prince hid as the pirate pressed himself into the wall waiting for the winged beasts to pass.

Once they did Charming ran for the doors and left Killian behind. The pirate looked up and huffed.

"Why am I always the one in these positions?"

He let go, and let himself drop to the ground and took off after the prince. Charming stood there, holding the door open waiting for Hook.

"C'mon, let's go."

The pair dashed inside only to arrive at the front hall being covered in ice and incredibly cold. The room was dark, with only a faint candlelight showing the way.

The men looked at each other and nodded.

"Good luck mate."

Killian stuck out his good hand and Charming grasped it firmly, giving them a god shake.

"You too."

With that the men parted ways, and ran off towards their goals.

…

Elsa sighed as she sat on the cold slab, her eyes staring at the iron clasps. Her kingdom was in ruin all because she was fearful. She was to blame.

She was always to blame.

…

_Anna smiled as her mother brushes her hair while Killian swam in the pool. It wasn't anything big, and it was smack dab in the middle of the luxurious garden of the castle. Her mother's soft brown hair was braided as the golden crown with the amethyst jewels rest on her head. Her mother hums a soft tune, leading to Anna's eyes fluttering shut. _

_She loves these moments so much, the blissful times. She's five, so very young. The difference between her and her siblings is that Liam tends to be over confident, cocky. Killian on the other hand has a deep anger and feels things passionately to the point where he can be blinded by it. _

_Anna though has a comforting soul. She never gets angry, or frustrated. Her father says she's like her mom that way. A calming spirit like the waves. _

_The trio is very different in persona but quite alike in physicality. Then again, they are incredibly young. _

_It's when Killian begins to splash in the water, screaming for help that her mother drops the brush and runs to his aid. She jumps in, and swims to him with her heavy robes and grasps onto his tiny frame. _

_Anna runs to the side, her eyes wide with fright. _

_Her mother pushes Killian onto the bank, as Anna reaches down, shaking her brother's body. _

"_Anna! Don't do that!"_

_Anna shoots her head up at her mother, whose robes are too heavy. The brunette can see exhaustion in her mom's eyes, and abandons her brother's side to aid her mother. _

"_Anna! Stay with Killian!" _

"_Mom!"_

_All of the sudden Anna feels some sort of surge in her body, something building up. Her eyes go to a deep aquamarine, instead of being the usual glacial colour. They glow and her own mother's eyes widen. _

_Anna outstretches her hands and the waves form into a boat with her mother inside and it begins to float towards them. _

"_ANNA!"_

_Her concentration is broken as her father comes running out towards the group, his eyes full of fear and worry. _

"_Anna? What are you doing?"_

_Her mother sinks, going beneath the waves of the pond. Anna looks to her hands in fear as her father dives down after her and pulls up the Queen's body to the surface. He swims and lays her gently on the shore, pushing the drenched hair back. _

_The guards appear and they pick up the Queen. _

"_Get her to the doctor. NOW!" _

_Anna's eyes are wide and she keeps her hands close to her chest. She turns to see Killian looking at her with shock all over his face. Anna tears up, and turns her gaze back to her father who comes up to her and grasps on so tightly to her shoulders that she winces at the contact. _

"_Anna." He says in a low and angry voice. "What have you done?"_

_Killian runs over and pushes her father away from her, letting his sister behind him. _

"_Leave her alone!"_

_Anna runs._

…

Killian ran towards the dungeons. He may not have been here in a long time, but the pirate knew the walls of Arendelle's castle inside and out.

He ran past the armour towards the middle of the castle. He entered the courtyard, but he was too busy to admire the view. His feet jumped over stone benches, his coat ripping on the pointed tips of the branches. Killian grunted as he pushed and pushed his way through till finally he arrived at the iron doors.

They loomed over him, threatening him to enter. Killian was too determined though to be swayed by their intimation and therefore he ran into the doors, begging them to open. His body thrusted at them, banging them each time he hit it.

Finally the doors gave in, and they opened as ice shattered all around him.

From there, Killian ran into the ominous hall, with the only light behind him. No came the tricky part.

"Where are you Anna?" he whispered as the wind howled. Monkeys then screamed and their wings beat viciously as they flew towards him. Killian ducked behind a wall, waiting for them to disappear.

The pirate looked around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close.

From there Killian headed to the winding staircase that went up, turning itself into a tower with cells all along the inside. The stairs were far apart, and some were broken due to the recklessness of the witch's minions.

"Bloody hell."

He ran up many stairs, for what seemed to be forever. He knew he was almost at the top, but of course the last few steps were broken.

Killian jumped from one step to the other, his feet slipping and he had to pull himself up with tremendous strength. Due to his freezing heart though he collapsed onto the ground, mere inches away from the last cell. He turned his slightly and scowled.

It was empty.

He heard a whooshing sound and heels landing on the stone beside him. His forced himself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall as his ocean eyes turned to the green monster with a wicked smile before him.

"Hello Handsome. Miss me?"

…

Elsa heard grunting and frustrated yelling from below. Someone was coming and she slowly approached the cell door.

She found that she couldn't though, because halfway she bumped into a wall. She couldn't see it and Elsa huffed.

Another one of the witch's tricks.

Killian then appeared at the top of the tower and Elsa's eyes grew wide.

"Killian…"

He didn't hear her so Elsa began banging on the wall, running into it with her body, trying to make a sound, trying to get him to hear her.

Nothing.

That's when she noticed his hair was as white as snow.

"No…Killian….NO!"

She yelled so loud the cell shook, but he still didn't hear her. He was weak, the brunette could tell and she bit her lip, frustrated at herself.

She put her head against the invisible wall and bit her lip harder till blood began seeping out. That's when she saw a shadow of a broom. With a new fear rising in her, Elsa backed up, until her back hit the window. She cast a brief glance outside and then back to the green monster who was smirking at her brother.

Elsa didn't know what the witch was planning, but she knew she needed to get out. She cast one desperate glance at Killian and her anger grew at the witch's antics.

With that anger burning in her veins, Elsa yelled once more and the iron clasp burst off of her hands as did the window leaving a massive hole in the wall where it used to be. She then jumped out of the tower and began to fall to the ground.

…

Emma was furious at Killian and Kristoff for leaving her here. Her gaze turned once more to the frozen lake as the last of the citizens reached the shore line. She couldn't see her parents.

"They'll be alright Emma."

The blonde turned her gaze to Robin who looked on assuring her. She smiled bitterly, and her eyes returned back to the ice.

"Robin?"

The pair turned around to see Regina who held a basket in her hands.

"We need to get going."

He nodded and patted Emma's shoulder to reassure as he made his way over to the mayor. Emma smiled at the pair, glad that Regina found someone in her life who could love her the way she deserved.

"So where's the prince?"

"He went back to the castle to get his sister."

"Why?"

"He was shot in the heart with ice from her."

"No…."

"Yeah. Sorry Sverre."

Emma's ears perked up at the conversation, and she eavesdropped.

"Kristoff, bring the people to the Queen's other castle, keep them there. You know the way."

"And you?"

"I'm going to the castle to find the prince. He is much too weak to be there."

Emma watched out of the corner of her eye as Sverre took off and began heading back onto the ice, running as fast as his little feet could carry him. Emma looked behind her and noticed that everyone else was distracted.

The blonde then began following Sverre across the ice, leaving behind everyone else.

There was no way she would just leave behind her family and Killian to that wicked woman.

…

"Poor little pirate, knocked out by none other than the Queen of Ice. What exactly did you expect Hook?"

Killian huffed and didn't answer the witch.

"You know, I know all about you and her. Brother and sister if I'm correct? Of course I am."

"Leave her alone."

"I can't do that little prince. It's a shame really, because your sister has actually been here the whole time. You were so close, and yet so far."

"What are you talking about?"

Zelena smirked as she opened the cell door with a flick of her wrist. She then waved her hand and Killian watched as a glimmering line began to descend from the top of the cell to the bottom.

Once gone all that was left was a massive hole in the wall as snow blew in and chilled Killian to the bone.

"WHAT?!"

Killian breathed a sigh of relief. Hs sister had escaped. Zelena meanwhile walked into the cell, inspecting the damage.

She summoned her broom and hopped on.

"Luckily for me you're already dying. Now I just need to deal with that pest of a sister you have."

With that the witch flew off into the storm all while leaving a dumbstruck Killian.

"NO!" he yelled, reaching for Zelena. He coughed though and collapsed back onto the wall.

"I'm sorry Anna." He whispered, his eyes falling shut as the cold began to take over his system. He looked at his fingers and noticed they were blue.

"Tell that to your sister when you find her."

Sverre appeared then and helped Killian stand up, the majority of the pirate's weight on the little man.

"Sverre?"

"You're the only one who can get Elsa to stop this winter. So I'm going to make sure you get to tell that apology."

A loud crack occurred then and both men turned their heads to the staircase which had begun to collapse to the point where there was no way of getting out of the castle with them.

"Looks like we're going to have to jump."

Killian only grunted and began to move towards the gap in the wall with Sverre. The pair peered over the edge only to see white.

"It looks like a hill. If we land it right, we can roll."

"Are you ready prince?"

Killian nodded, leading Sverre to throwing their bodies out onto the ground, where they began to fall.

…

Elsa hit the snow hard, her body rolling down the hill and stopping at the bottom. She lay there, letting the snow begin to drift over her body. With great effort she pushed herself up, tendrils of her hair falling into her face.

She looked around and noticed faint light on the other side of the lake. She began to move, her feet picking up speed.

Elsa planned on stopping the witch from the lake, to protect her people from the wicked woman…

And herself.

She got to the lake and began to move on it. The snow though begun to whip around her harder, fiercer. The ships began to move as the ice came up sharper than ever before.

The wind threw loose flakes around as Elsa's anger began to take hold.

Her eyes sharpened to a crystal white, rather than their glacial blue and the air thrummed with magic.

"COME FIGHT ME WITCH." Elsa yelled into the darkened sky, her eyes alight with fury.

Soon Zelena landed on the ice in front of a Queen, a wicked grin on her face. The pair walked towards one another, one smirking and the other raging.

"It's about time dear. I am so looking forward to a good fight."

"Bring it greenie."

…

Emma tripped onto the ice and slid across it, wincing at the pain.

"Seriously?"

She got up and brushed the hair out of her face, taking in her surroundings. She couldn't see a thing, the flurries were too thick.

"Sverre?" she called out in a vain attempt to find someone.

"Emma?"

The blonde whipped around, her eyes wide. She could have sworn she had just heard Killian calling her.

"KILLIAN?"

"EMMA!"

It wasn't incredibly loud, but the blonde got a general direction of where it was coming from. She began to run in that direction.

"Killian!"

The snow became a nuisance, blocking her vision and blinding her to the incoming threat.

…

Killian and Sverre began heading towards the eye of the storm where they knew Elsa was. It was until they head Sverre yelled in the distance.

"Killian would recognize the voice anywhere. It was Emma's. His Emma.

"Emma?"

He heard his name yelled and he moved out of Sverre's embrace and began running towards her, wherever she was.

"EMMA!"

"Killian!"

"Killian you have to get to your sister!"

"I'm not leaving Emma!"

"You must! She'll be safer if you find Elsa and stop this storm!"

Killian stood on the ice, his hair white as he tried to catch his breath, trying to figure out what exactly to do.

…

**A/N: WOW.**

**That was…well…**

**Tell me what you think guys!**

**So Numb is almost over (I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!) so I need your help. **

**I need you to do two things, first tell me what you think of Numb so far, and second, tell me what I should do for my next story out of the options I give you. **

**So here's a list of potential ideas that I want to write. I'll give you the fandom, and the title. BUT NOTHING ELSE. The plots are created so I just need to know what you guys want next! So here you go!**

**Once Upon A Hogwarts – Harry Potter/Once Upon A Time (AU for OUAT/ Post Hogwarts for HP)**

**The Big and the Beautiful – Harry Potter/The Vampire Diaries/Once Upon A Time (AU) **

**The Diviners – Once Upon A Time/The Vampire Diaries (AU for OUAT/Slightly AU for VD)**

**Halcyon – Harry Potter (Post Hogwarts)**

**Silver & Gold Series – Harry Potter (Post Hogwarts)**

**Under Control – Teen Titans (Slightly AU)**

**Bring Me To Life – Once Upon A Time/Tron**

**The Kindred Duet – Once Upon A Time (AU)**

**The Prestige – Once Upon A Time (AU) **

**So those are the options. What do you guys want next?**

**Much Love!**

**~ Ember G. **


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry to all! But I just wanted to let you know that there is a poll going on for my next story.

If you head to my profile page and make a vote that'd be great! I'll be taking the most popular choice as my next story.

Thank you all!

Much love!

~Ember G.


	14. Love, Bring Me Courage

_Chapter 13_

_Love, Bring Me Courage_

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." _  
_― Lao Tzu _

Emma screamed as she hit the ice hard, it cracking beneath her. The monkey grinned violently, its fingers clawing at her. The blonde kicked it off of her chest, heaving as she did so.

Blood trailed down from the bite on her neck and the scratch on her forehead. She wiped it away and death stared the monkey with its malicious grin. In a cloud of smoke though, the monkey turned into Walsh, and Emma's eyes went wide.

"Walsh?"

"Miss me Emma? I must say, those clothes do wonders for your figure. Though I do miss the pants."

"What the hell Walsh?"

"What?"

"You've been working for her the whole time?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. Besides, Zelena's got her good points."

"Her good points? She's green." The blonde deadpanned. Walsh shrugged and grinned.

"What can I say? I'm into nature colours."

From there he transformed back into his monkey self, and lunged towards Emma who jumped to the side, his claw skimming her stomach. The blonde winced at the pain, her hand shooting to the spot he hit.

There was a cut, but thankfully it wasn't deep.

"You'll pay for that."

Walsh simply grinned, his fangs glinting brightly. Emma's anger coursed through her and she threw her hands towards him, magic bursting forth and knocking the monkey back.

She brushed her hair out of her face, watching the winged beast hurdle through the air. With a satisfying sound, Walsh landed on the ground his wings crunching beneath him. The monkey got up, it's wings broken and he grinned feral at her.

A cloud of smoke appeared again and Walsh stood in place of the monkey.

"Well that wasn't nice now Emma."

"Coming from the guy who broke my heart."

"I did tell you I liked you the best out of the people I had met."

"That doesn't mean much coming from an animal."

"Well it should. But now your with that pirate anyway so what does it matter."

Walsh slowly approached Emma, his hands up in the air as he spoke. She didn't move, just kept her eyes trained on him.

"I need your help Emma."

"My help? You just attacked me!"

"Well, it's more like a favour."

"And why would I help you?"

"To make it easier for yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"For this."

Walsh lunged at Emma and knocked her to the ground, the pair rolling over the ice. Emma's ex-boyfriend then grabbed her hair, and yanked on it, forcing it downwards causing her forehead to smash into the ice rendering her unconscious.

…

Charming ran through the castle his sword raised and slashing any foe that came through his path. Zelena herself was nowhere in sight as the prince ran towards his wife.

He had an idea of where they could be, but they might had moved. It was most likely when he really thought about it.

As Charming ran, he slipped on ice that stained the floor, and went sliding, while staying on two feet, into a pillar which he swung around to keep his balance. He took a look around, noticing icicles hanging down like the finest chandeliers, and saw a reflection of a bunch of people running through the corridors. Mrs. Potts shone out the most from the group, and Charming knew his family was with her.

He took off that way, sliding when necessary to speed up and save time.

Screeching then filled the air and the prince's eyes went wide as a monkey began hurdling itself towards the line of servants. Charming slid lying down, raising his sword in front of the group just as the monkey connected with the metal. Another loud scream echoed through the hall and the head fell off, blood staining the glass floor.

"Charming?"

"Snow. You're alright."

The lovers embraced themselves into a fierce hug, Charming gripping his wife so tightly but not too much in fear of crushing their son. Tears streaked down his face as did hers, and they looked at their son who was sleeping contently, his eyes falling blissfully shut, unaware of what had just transpired.

"We must go. Who knows when those foul creatures will come back." spoke Mrs. Potts, nodding gratefully to Charming.

"You're right. Let's go."

The group then began to run to the closest exit from the castle.

…

Killian stood in the snow storm, his heart heavy with the decision. He'd always chosen himself before others…

"Prince, you must tell your sister."

Deep down the pirate knew it wouldn't do anything. It wouldn't unfreeze Anna's heart; she wouldn't go back to being the bright eyed starry girl he once knew. She wouldn't believe him. Not with words.

He had to prove it.

He got it now, what Grandpa had said. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. And while he loved his sister more than anything…

He loved Emma more.

"I'm sorry Sverre."

Killian dashed off towards where he heard Emma's voice calling to him and ran towards the sound in a desperate attempt to find her through the tedious amounts of snow.

"EMMA!"

All of the sudden, the snow begun to clear. The pirate looked around and could see his sister, ice pouring out of her hands, her face set in pure rage as Zelena looked on with her wicked grin.

He turned his head the other way and saw Emma lying on the ground unconscious, with Walsh walking towards her, his fingers now talons which were as sharp as knives, scraping against the ice leaving deep marks.

The man had a feral grin on his face, all traces of humanity gone. Walsh got closer and closer to the lying blonde, his features turning more animalistic.

Killian then dashed forward, stumbling along the way as the ice seemed to spread through his veins faster. His body began to slowly succumb to the cold, his movements slowing down with each step.

His eyes stayed trained on Emma, her vulnerability in the current state. Walsh didn't seem to notice the pirate as he himself moved forward and Killian was glad for that.

Soon Walsh reached Emma's side, his talons raised in the air, ready to slash down into Emma's body, cutting it to pieces.

"NO!"

Killian screamed the word so loud and with his last bit of strength, lunged himself in-between Emma and Walsh as the talons came crashing down onto his body.

…

Elsa stared at the witch, her hate pumping through her body. She spun through the air then, ice shooting out of her hands like daggers.

Zelena blasted them with fire, melting them into water. She then sent her own fiery blast towards the Queen, who crossed her arms creating a shield of ice that shot out of the ground, blocking the attack, but disappearing quite quickly.

Elsa realized that she wasn't going to be able to defeat the fire that was Zelena's core. And the witch knew it to.

"Just give up Queenie. I've got you beat. You know that."

"Never."

Zelena huffed and rolled her eyes, her droll gaze landing back on the brunette across from her.

Well you're too late anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around you."

And Elsa did. She noticed that the air had begun to clear, the snow had stopped falling. The uneasy quiet settled over the frozen lake and Elsa's eyes grew wide as she saw what Zelena was grinning at.

" No…"

"Oh yes..."

Elsa watched in horror as her brother jumped in front of the man's talons to save the girl he loved, who was lying on the ground unconscious. Elsa reached out for him, and screamed as her brother turned to ice, a frozen statue.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran towards her brother just as Walsh's talons came crashing down.

Instead of slicing the ice though, the talons smashed into a bunch of pieces as if a bone broke and Walsh screamed in agony, collapsing on the ground, clutching his hand which had begun to bleed badly.

Emma woke up then and Elsa stopped a few feet away, watching the shock register on the blonde's face.

"Killian…" Emma whispered, her body slowly getting up and her hands cradling the pirate's frozen face.

The blonde green eyes begun to tear up, realization filling her mind as Emma realized just how much Killian loved her. He may never have said it, but his actions had always proved it. All of their moments ran through her head then.

…

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Helping."_

"_Well you're too late."_

"_Am I?"_

"_I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself."_

"_Maybe I just needed reminding that I could."_

…

"_You and I… we understand each other. Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt, right?"_

…

"_Again? You're really into this, aren't you? Damn, that hurts."_

"_Told you – cracked a few ribs. Where's Cora?"_

"_You look good, I must say. All 'where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills."_

"_You have all sorts of sore places. I can make you hurt._

"_I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in – my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?"_

"_You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car."_

"_Well, my ribs may be broken, but… Everything else is still intact. Which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had. Plus, I did some quality damage to my foe."_

"_You hurt Belle."_

"_I hurt his heart. Belle's just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling."_

"_Keep smiling, buddy. You're chained down, he's on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I'd pick you."_

…

"_Hide him."_

"_What?"_

"_Find a room and hide him."_

…

"_It's about bloody time."_

…

"_You'd make a hell of a pirate."_

…

"_When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it."_

…

"_I'm always a gentleman."_

…

"_Don't think I'm taking my eyes off of you for a second."_

"_I would despair if you did." _

…

"_You bested me."_

…

"_I don't mean to upset you Emma, but I think we make quite the team." _

…

"_You are bloody, brilliant amazing."_

…

"_Give me your hand, its cut. Let me help you." _

…

_I actually quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me."_

…

"_I when I win your heart Emma, and I will win it, it won't be cause of any trickery. It will be because you want me."_

…

"_Try something new darling, it's called trust."_

…

Emma held Killian face, the ice freezing her fingertips. Tears brimmed her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. The pain was evident, the last memory etched in her brain like the most painful scar.

She traced his eyes, then his hair and finally his lips. Her eyes screamed out her feelings, things she was too afraid to vocalize, is still too afraid to speak. But the most important thing that he never heard from her, although she was sure he knew, she knew she had to utter.

Emma placed her lips over his, her eyes shut tight and whispered, only to him. What she didn't realize though that Elsa was standing nearby, so the wind was able to carry the blonde's voice over to her. The Queen could sense Emma's heart was full of the purest love and it wasn't just because of the fact that Emma was the product of true love…no. This was the real thing, the bond the pair shared.

Lovers in a dangerous time if you will. Too afraid to speak, to admit.

"I trust you Killian. With all my heart."

With that, Emma kissed the frozen lips, her eyes shut and Elsa's fell shut to, both squeezed so tightly as the girls tried to keep in the pain, but failed at doing so.

Elsa had never felt so raw in her life, the love she had for her brother cutting her like a million knives.

All of the sudden Emma yelped, and Elsa's eyes shot open, streaks of crystal water stained on her face.

The ice had begun to crack, and the girls looked at Killian's statue self. The ice began to peel away like layers, melting into the lake till all that was left was Killian standing there, his ocean eyes shooting open as he gulped for air.

"Killian?" Emma whispered, her eyes alight with a tiny bit of fright. His own eyes connected with the blondes, and he grabbed her pulling her into a hug so full of love and hope. The pirate pulled back, holding Emma's face in his hands, her arms still around his waist.

"You deprived me of a dashing rescue."

Emma gave a watery chuckle as she looked at him, happy tears now appearing as her face broke into a smile.

"I haven't seen one of those on you before."

"You jumped in front of a killer for me."

"Aye. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Emma then kissed Killian, and the two stood there, lost in each other, in their own paradise. Elsa meanwhile stood there dumbstruck, as if a blot of lightening had just hit her.

I all made sense now, it did perfectly. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Zelena storming past her towards th4e lovers, an angry look on her face. Killian pushed Emma behind him, a looked of determination on his face.

"You're supposed to be frozen, and she's supposed to be dead. Shame that I'll have to do some improvisation."

Zelena flicked her wrist and sent Emma spiralling through the air, landing with a loud crack on the ice and her body falling limp once again. Killian whipped around to watch his lover and then back to the witch, his eyes too bright with anger.

"How dare you."

The pirate aimed to lunge but was stopped as his sister jumped in front of him, her gaze solely on the witch.

"Anna?"

But she ignored him.

"And what are you going to do? Freeze me? Darling you can't even catch me." Taunted Zelena.

"I get it now."

"Get what?"

Elsa began to walk towards Zelena, who had her arms crossed and an amused look on her face.

"What it means to love."

Zelena's eyes went wide then, but she stood her ground.

"Oh? Pray tell then."

"I thought love was impossible. With what happened with my mother, my siblings, my hands, everything. I feared my power so much because I was told to by the people I loved. I figured it was dangerous, deadly. And technically I was right."

"But someone long ago told me that my power could be a wonderful thing if given the opportunity. Fear would control it, destroy it. But love…love would rescue it."

"My brother knew he was dying, but he still jumped to his death to rescue the woman he loved. And it made me realize that I've been trying to do the same thing for him. I love my brother, more than anything, but I was so locked up in fear that I couldn't really access the true extent of my powers."

"My fear turned my gift into this."

Elsa threw her hand to the side and a peak of ice shot up out of the ground, sharp and deadly.

The witch began walking backwards away from the Queen, worry beginning to fill her heart.

"But I'm not afraid any more. Because my love for Killian, triumphs my fear of myself."

"I'm letting it go."

With that Elsa raised her hands and crunched them into fists. When she did, water shot out of the ice in multiple spots all around. Her eyes turned aquamarine like they did when she was younger, and with a strong determination the ice began to melt as more geysers of water appeared.

Zelena cowered, screaming as the water burned her skin, fizzling into her pores. Her hands clawed at the green skin as more water began to fall on her, and the green began to peel away in little flakes as the red nails tore across the flesh.

Soon ships began floating back on the water in the bay and with one last resolve, Elsa's hands shot to the sky as shots of snow came out of her hands forming a snowflake of utter beauty in the sky. It came glittering down all around them and the ice burst into its own snowflakes.

A ship came shooting up from beneath them and Killian, Elsa, Emma, and Zelena were on it.

"What have you done?!" screamed Zelena half of her body green the other. She was curled into a ball on the deck of the ship as the sun shined down as a new beacon of hope. Elsa approached her and looked down, her face set in stone.

"I've stopped you."

Elsa then raised her leg and kicked Zelena in the face, knocking her out and the ground. The Queen turned around on the ship and walked towards her brother. She knelt down beside him,. Placing her hand on his shoulder as he held Emma's unconscious body in his arms.

"We'll get her to the physician. She'll be alright."

Killian looked to his sister and saw something in her eyes that he thought he'd never see again.

Love. And it was for him. He'd never felt more precious ever. Only his sister had ever been able to get that feeling out of him. He gently placed Emma down and went to the wheel of the ship, directing it to the docks. Once it hit the stone, Killian picked Emma up and the pair made their way down the plank, onto the dock.

"Oh…"

Killian turned to look at his sister, a quizzical look on his face.

"What?"

"I just realized…everyone is over on the other side of the lake. And there's no more ice…we're going to have to go get them."

…

**A/N: This chapter I always knew was going to be shorter than I liked, but I really like how it turned out! :D **

**In sad news though Numb only has one chapter left, and then the epilogue! How incredibly depressing is that!**

**So you guys have this chapter and the next to still vote on what should be my next story! I'll announce in the epilogue which one I'm doing and give you the summary. **

**So please head over to my profile page and vote! It's at the very top. **

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in the meantime! **

**Much Love!**

**~ Ember G. **


	15. Real

_Chapter 14 _

_Real_

"_You love me. Real or not real?" _

"_I tell him, "Real." _

― _Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay_

Emma blinked her eyes open slowly, wincing at the bright lights surrounding her. Her head was killing her and she moaned as she let it flop back down onto the pillow. Soon the blonde's vision became clear and she saw that she was lying in a fancy bed with royal purple curtains drawn to the side, allowing her a view of the window that was open, and the sun shining in.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! We were so worried!"

Emma turned her head to Mary – Margret who came running at her at full speed, jumping onto the bed and pulling the blonde into a fierce hug.

"Ug Mary – Margret…'

"Oh! Right. Sorry, broken ribs and all that."

"What?!"

"Emma, you've been out for hours."

"What are you talking about?"

Mary – Margret gave Charming a look who had just walked in, carrying his son in his arms. He sighed and turned his gaze to Emma.

"Do you remember anything?"

Emma squinted her eyes as she tried to think. Foggy images appeared in her head, but she could barely figure them out because she was so weak.

"Not really."

"Well Killian stopped a monkey for slicing you into pieces since you were unconscious. He became ice as he did so. Then you kissed him and the ice disappeared."

Emma urged them to go on, wanting to know the rest.

"After Killian's act of true love and yours, the Queen was able to overcome her fear and defeat Zelena."

"So Zelena is?"

"Not dead, but currently a frozen statue." said Charming as he rocked the baby in his arms.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. The Queen still has her ice powers and basically froze zlenea so we'd get no more trouble from her."

"That's great."

Emma coughed and sighed, her eyes falling shut once again.

"So who's the little guy?"

"Well he's your brother, but his name is Daniel."

"Daniel? I like that. It suits him, and us. Daniel Charming."

"Daniel was a good man who met an unfortunate ending. I owe it to Regina."

"I like it."

"Would you like to hold him?" asked David, walking over to the bedside. Emma nodded and outstretched her arms and took her brother in them, smiling as the baby looked at her with his big hazel eyes and the tuff of blonde hair on his head.

"He's beautiful."

Emma handed him over to Mary – Margret who took him happily, stroking his soft little head.

"My goodness! It's nice to see you're awake Miss Swan but she needs to rest, so you two out!" exclaimed Mrs. Potts, as she gave the trio a pointed look. Emma chuckled as Davdi and Mary-Margret had the decency to look ashamed.

"Alright, we're going." Said the pixie cut woman."

She got up off the bed and began walking towards the door which Mrs. Potts had just left.

"Uh guys?"

The couple turned to face their daughter, their attention solely on her.

"Yes Emma?"

"Has…uh…he…been here? Killian that is."

Mary – Margret gave the blonde a fond smile and David pursed his lips.

"No. He's with his sister right now. I'm sure he'll be with you shortly. You are after all true loves."

With that Mary – Margret and David left with Daniel, leaving Emma to sleep a little bit more. The blonde eyes began to fall shut and she turned her gaze out to the window that overlooked the bay. An ocean breeze came in through the window, assuring Emma her dreams would be pleasant as she drifted into sleep.

…

Killian stood at the massive wooden doors beside his sister, the pair looking at them ominously.

The pirate took a look at his sister, who had let her hair out into a braid that swung to the side, and a dress of royal purple with gold adornments. It was fitted to her figure beautifully, and the tiara of Arendelle rested on her head. She was so much more different than her younger self, but yet there were no wrinkles on her face, and her skin was as smooth as porcelain.

"Ask your question Killian."

He looked down and grinned knowing that Anna was smirking as well, even though her eyes were on the doors in front of them.

"How is it you're still alive after all these years?"

"The curse Killian. My heart was literally frozen. I was frozen in time."

A faint smile appeared on her face then, and Killian knew she was recalling a past memory. He didn't ask though, she'd tell him in good time.

…

_Anna sits at her nightstand, brushing her locks and wishing as she does every night of the boy who used to fly though her window and whisk her away to Neverland. _

_After a year of being with him, Anna knows she loves Peter but they want different things. He wanted her to stay with him forever but she couldn't do that to her kingdom. _

_The Queen may never go out into the village, but she refuses to give up her kingdom to some idiot and let them run it. _

_Incompetent fools they all are._

_She sets the brush down and looks in the mirror. It's been 66 years that she last saw him. Technically she should be 85, old and wrinkled and the same goes for him. Knowing her luck though he's probably dead. _

_A jab of fear seizes her heart and it becomes heavy with sadness. She looks down, her hands fiddling with her nightgown. Something crashes in her room then and she looks up in the mirror, only to see a boy with messy brown hair and cltohes that look like nature. _

"_Peter?"_

_She gasps and gets out of the chair walking towards him, her eyes wide. His own eyes shoot up to her, mirroring the same expression. _

"_Anna?"_

"_How are you…"_

_She grabs his face and turns it left to right. He hasn't aged a day, he doesn't look the way he's supposed to._

"_You haven't changed." he whispers, his green eyes boring into hers._

"_Neither have you."_

"_Neverland."_

"_Heart of ice."_

_Peter pulls her into a hug then, her eyes shutting as she inhales his musky scent._

"_I had to see…to see if you had changed…if you were still alive…"_

"_I'm here Peter. I'm right here."_

_His fingers touched her face so tenderly, as if he was trying to prove to himself that she was here in the flesh. _

"_Only you do this to me."_

_She traces his lips, looking at them and then to his eyes. _

"_You're the only one who makes me feel." He whispers. _

"_As do you to me."_

_Peter's eyes glimmered in the moonlight and he kissed her, the passion all too real as it had been from 65 years ago. _

_They make their way to her bed, clothes disappearing as the fall onto the soft sheets, embracing one another like the newest of lovers. _

…

Elsa sighed at the memory, and gave her brother a small smile.

"Ready?" he asked her and she took a deep breath.

"Not in the slightest. I…I'm not what they want in a Queen Killian."

Killian sighed and took his sister's hands in his and held them tightly.

"Look at me Anna."

She did, fear creeping in.

"Don't let your fear of what the people will think control you."

Killian pulled his sister into a hug, her face burrowed in his chest and his chin resting on the top of her head.

"You are their Queen. They will respect you. You haven't changed from the ruler that has kept their kingdom in prosperity and hope. You brought it out of the ashes after a war ransacked Arendelle."

"They will remember this. You need to trust that they won't judge you. That they will respect you."

Elsa pulled back from her brother's embrace as he kissed her forehead with one hand and one fake hand.

"When did you get all deep?"

Killian laughed and grinned, mischief in his eyes at his sister.

"Since I fell in love."

"She's quite a woman."

"Aye. That hse is."

"And if I recall, I'm pretty sure I predicted this a long time ago."

"No. That's ridiculous."

"Sure Killian."

"M'lady? We're ready for you." spoke Sverre.

Elsa's face went from an amused look to one of dread. Killian grasped her hand and gave her a reassuring look. She turned her head of Sverre and nodded.

The servant nodded back and motioned for the guards to open the doors. The knights grasped the iron handles and with great strength opened the doors to the courtyard where all of Arendelle was gathered.

"Here we go." she whispered as she and Killian stepped out onto the stone, emerging from within the castle.

…

Killian let go of her hand and watched as his sister walked down the steps towards the people. They looked at her with wide eyes. He knew the citizens were trying to gauge how different Anna was now with her powers being revealed then when they didn't know.

This was going to be the most difficult part for her. Until the people decided that she was in fat, their Queen but also an excellent Queen, Anna would struggle every day with insecurities in herself.

"She needs you here, you know."

Killian turned to Sverre who had come up beside him, the little man twirling his mustache as he watched the Queen.

"I know."

"So you're going to stay?"

Killian didn't answer.

…

Elsa walked into a crowd as it dispersed for her. She looked around gaining a new confidence with every step as she scanned the citizens. They were wary and frankly, the Queen couldn't blame them. She looked to Killian who motioned for her to go on and she smiled and rolled her eyes at his antics.

As she looked at her people, one little girl escaped her mother's clutches and ran towards Elsa. Her mother reached for her, stretching her hand to catch the little girl's dress but she missed.

"Elena!"

The girl squealed and ran to hide herself behind the Queen, clutching onto the skirts of the purple dress. Elsa chuckled as the mother looked on frantic. Then with great grace the Queen knelt down towards eye level with the girl.

"Elena right?"

Elena nodded shyly.

"I like your dress."

Elena twirled around and smiled, her two front teeth missing. She had those big brown doe eyes with long straight brown locks that matched her forest green dress perfectly.

"My mommy got it for me."

"Well your mother has excellent taste."

"Is it true?"

"is what true?"

"Can you make snowmen?"

Elsa looked at Elena with keen eyes, and pretended to ponder as the little girl looked on.

"I've never tried it, but I think so."

"Would you? Please?"

Elsa nodded and turned her head to the right. She waved her hand around as snow began to come out and fall onto the ground, forming a snowman with coal eyes and a carrot nose. Elena squealed when she saw it and ran towards it, giving it a big hug.

"I will name Puff. You will be my puff."

The mother slowly approached her daughter and poked the snowman. It's eyes then opened and she scrambled back as Elena clapped her hands.

"PUFF!"

"My name's puff and I like warm hugs."

"Mommy, look at Puff!"

She did and she noticed that he was nothing but a new friend for her daughter, who didn't have many in the first place. She turned her eyes to Elsa who watched in fondness at El;ena and Puff.

"My Queen…"

Elsa turned her head to the mother, her eyes growing frantic. Now was the moment of truth. Would she threaten her?

The mother bowed down as did the rest of the citizens, following the mother. Elsa looked around in shock at the people on their knees for her.

She turned to Sverre with her wide glacial eyes and Killian smiled in pride at her.

"Sverre, what does this mean?"

"It means you are still Queen of Arendelle."

"LONG LIVE QUEEN ELSA!"

The crowd began to chant so loud and Elsa smiled a big smile, one that no one had seen in a long time. She spun around, closing her eyes in bliss as the people cheered on.

"Are you ready?!"

The people shouted yes and Elsa shot her hands up to the sky, a giant snowflake appearing against the blue. The snow rained down, topping the walls with a crystal snow.

Elsa then stamped her foot, and ice shot out, zooming across the ground creating a rink. It shot up the walls, making glowing blue designs on the stone walls. All of the sudden, the kingdom of Arendelle was a different place.

Citizens began to skate as people passed skates out, giving everyone a pair fit to their foot size. Elsa sighed and made her way up the stairs, towards Killian and Sverre.

"C'mon!"

Killian looked down at her outstretched hand and gave her a pointed look.

"Uh I can't skate. You know this."

Elsa grinned mischievously and grabbed his good hand, dragging him down the stairs (he was practically flying) and stopping themselves on the ice. She waved her hand and his boots turned into skates causing him to wobble.

Killian latched onto his sister who burst out laughing as he struggled to gain balance. He shot her a look of annoyance to which she just grinned in response.

"Follow me."

She set his hand on her waist and his fake in her own. From there she began to move them around the ice as smoothly as possibly. Killian fell on his butt more than the pirate would have liked and Elsa would just smile and laugh.

Sverre looked on at the pair, noting that the Queen had never been this bright ever, and it was her brother who brought it out in her.

They had things to work out, but that would happen over time, just as her heart would thaw.

Soon people began to leave back to the village which had been repaired by Elsa's magic as well as the knights, leaving only Killian and Elsa left on the ice. The pair was on the ground sitting with their legs outstretched, laughing at Killian's latest tumble.

"You should go."

Killian turned his head to her, a questioningly look on his face.

"What?"

"Emma Swan is waiting for you. Go."

Killian understood then, and got up, kissing his sister on the cheek and dashing off to his lover. Elsa slowly got up and looked on with a tad bit of sadness. Sverre approached her side and watched the pirate run off.

"He may stay you know."

"He won't Sverre. He finally won her heart, he doesn't want to lose that. Besides, he deserves to be happy too."

Elsa then left Sverre's side and walked up the stairs to her room, her head hanging low.

…

Killian dashed through the hall stopping right before a wooden door. The a gentle touch he opened it, peering inside.

There lay his sleeping beauty, her golden hair fanned out on the pillow, her head turned to the window, and her breathing shallow. He slowly approached the bed and sat on the end, staring at his siren, admiring her fully.

"I can feel you staring."

Killian chuckled and moved closer to her. He brushed her hair out of her face as she turned her head towards him, her eyes still sleepy. She smiled drowsily, and blinked her eyes a few times, yawning in the process.

"Hi."

"Ello love."

"You're sweaty."

"Skating."

"Really? Skating makes you sweaty?"

"So it would seem. Odd, isn't it."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Killian continued to stroke her hair fondly, and Emma sighed in contentment. He brushed her cheek and she leaned into his touch, her eyes becoming sultry as she looked at him.

He leaned over then, kissing her lightly and then deeply. He kept his balance though, in fear of crushing her. She pulled back then and moved over, allowing him room to lie down beside her.

The pirate took off his boots (Anna had put them back to normal) and shrugged off his coat as he laid on top of the sheets. Emma then touched his forehead lightly, running her hands through her hair.

"Always wanted to do that Swan?"

She smirked and quirked up an eyebrow.

"Cheeky bastard."

"Pirate."

The blonde laughed and put her head on her fist, the weight resting on her elbow. Killian did the same.

"So you went skating huh?"

"Anna's been recognized as Queen so she let the people skate."

"Killian that's fantastic for her!"

"Aye. It is."

Emma looked at her pirate who grew somber all of the sudden as he kept playing with her hair.

"Killian, what is it?"

His ocean eyes looked at her, and Emma felt a tug at her heart. She knew she wasn't going to like what he would have to say.

"I can't go back to Storybrooke with you love."

Emma bit her lip and looked at him, confusion in her face.

"Why?"

"Anna needs me here. Today was…amazing. I need to help her heal, to put more smiles on her face, but she also needs to heal me. There is much animosity between us it needs to be cleared. It will take time."

"You would do anything for your family. I have to do that now."

Emma understood all too well and knew this was something he had to do though she didn't like it.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"Well we better make tonight good then."

She kissed him then with such a desperate need. He was the oxygen to her flames bringing her up higher and higher. She could feel him grown underneath her and Emma moved herself on top.

"Don't do this if you don't mean it love."

"I mean it more than anything."

Killian's eyes became glazed with lust and he attacked her mouth like the plundering pirate he was. Clothes were thrown askew, disappearing from their bodies in quick light. Emma shivered when his fingers dance on her skin, and he moaned when she bit his neck.

It was a dance of fire, the pair burning in a blazing passion for the rest of the night.

…

The sun shone bright through the windows as the pair of lovers slept peacefully. Emma was tucked into Killian's side, his good arm around her frame keeping her close. The pirate squished his face as he felt the sun's rays on him. With reluctance he opened his eyes and sighed until his eyes fell on his sleeping partner.

They had crossed a bridge and strangely enough for Killian, he was okay with that. He was more than okay. The pirate was thrilled.

He caressed her hair and twirled it in his fingers, and she mumbled into her pillow as she too began to wake.

"Morning love."

Emma moved her head to look at him, her back showing since she was laying on her front.

"Morning."

The pair leaned over and kissed, it growing deeper by the second. That is, until Mary – Margret opened the door.

"Oh my god! I am so so sorry you two!"

Emma shot up and pulled the sheet to her chest as Mary – Margret covered her eyes as she held onto the doorknob.

"Morning Mary – Margret."

"Morning Emma. Killian."

"M'lady."

"Well I'll uh…just leave you two…breakfast is ready by the way."

And Mary – Margret was out the door as fast as possible. Emma shoved her face into her pillow, groaning as Killian laughed.

"I am utterly mortified."

"Well lass I fear we have to get up. Can't leave those royals waiting."

"Pretty sure David would have your head too."

"Yes well…we'll get to that later."

Emma grinned and got up, taking the sheets with her leaving Killian stark naked in the bed. Not that she minded of course.

"I'm just going to have a bath and then change. Then we'll head down."

Emma disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Killian on the bed. The pirate looked around the bedroom until a devilish idea came into his head. He snuck over to the closed door of the bathroom and slowly pushed it open. A soft melody came out as he saw Emma scrubbing herself clean in massive amounts of soap and bubbles.

She was distracted so Killian snuck inside and with quiet steps, slipped in behind the blonde. His arms went around her waist and she gasped at his touch.

"Killian!"

"Shhh, just relax. I'll clean you."

Emma gave him a pointed look and he shrugged taking the cloth out of her hands and dipping it into the soapy water. The blonde leaned against his firm chest as he moved the cloth over her skin smoothly. She sighed blissfully and Killian made sure he was gentle. Soon, he was done and he began to tenderly kiss her neck and arms.

"Mmmmm."

"As much as I want to continue our little escapade love, I'm afraid we have to get out and go down before your father really does have my head."

Emma sighed and kissed Killian lips quickly as she got out of the tub, walking back out to the bedroom, a towel around her.

"Hey!"

"What is it?"

Killian followed her out, a towel in his hair and around his waist.

"My clothes…my regular clothes are here and none of those dresses."

The pair knew what this meant but neither said it out loud. They didn't want to ruin their moment. Emma silently withdrew behind the dressing curtain to change as Killian himself got into his prince garb. Apparently the change in clothing only applied to Emma.

The blonde then left the curtain, wearing her red leather jacket and tight jeans with those brown boots she was so fond of.

The pair then left the bedroom and headed down to breakfast, silent the whole way.

…

Breakfast wasn't much of anything, just the group at the table. The Queen was absent again, no one knew why, which just left the group of six eating. All wore their original clothing (except Killian) as they ate and the conversation light.

"Killian, Emma, glad to see you finally made it."

Emma blushed as the events of the morning rolled through her head. Killian pulled out the chair for her and she sat in it, thanking him as he did so.

"So we were talking earlier with Sverre. We'll be leaving after breakfast. He's got the carriages ready."

"That's great Mary – Margret but last time I checked our bus was demolished."

"Sverre says he has a way for us to get back." spoke Regina.

"Great."

"Killian, why are you still in Arendelle clothing?" asked Mary-Margret.

"I'm not going back."

The whole table stopped eating and looked at the pirate in shock. All except Emma, who quietly kept eating.

"What do you mean?" asked Snow.

"I'm needed here more than I'm needed in Storybrooke. I have to stay with my sister."

The table went silent as the contemplated the new information. It was David who spoke up.

"You do what you have to do but know that you are always welcome in Storybrooke."

"Thanks mate." (Mary-Margret hadn't told David about the earlier encounter that morning)

Soon the meal was done and the group stayed and chatted for a bit until Sverre came in.

"Your way home awaits. Follow me."

The group left the table and followed Sverre throughout the castle, until they arrived at the bay where a ship lay in the harbour waiting for them.

"Bloody hell."

"Indeed Prince. You shall take this boat with you to Storybrooke."

"Great idea. Except one problem, how are we supposed to get to our land?" asked Regina.

"I'll be opening a portal in the water for you."

The group turned around to face the Queen who had emerged. She wore an ocean blue dress of shoulder, with a cape/cloak that stuck about beneath her from her arms. The dress had a long silt and shimmered like the ocean itself when the sun hit it just right.

"If you please. I'm sure your loved ones await you eagerly." spoke Elsa who gestured towards the boat. The group nodded and got on, except for Emma who looked at Killian.

He approached her and took her hands, kissing them briefly.

"I will come for you. One day, I'll bring you and Henry back here, and we'll be together then. I will find you."

Killian kissed Emma's lips with the sweetest kiss and with great reluctance let her go as she climb onto the ship. It took off from the docks and Killian could see the golden hair shining so brightly, a beacon fading into the distance.

Elsa stuck her hand out to the water where a whirlpool appeared, and rackling magic throughout it. The ship got caught in the current and taken down back to Storybrooke. There was a bright green flash and the ship was gone. Elsa turned towards her brother and sighed. He was so lost, like a lost boy…

Like Peter.

The Queen looked on concerned and barely heard the words her brother whispered to the ocean, the ship that used to be there.

"I will always find you."

…

The castle was silent as the residents began to fall asleep. After the group of five left in the morning, Elsa had given Killian a tour of the castle, showing him all the old and new rooms. The pair then took a carriage to the village, where he was introduced to Arendelle's culture, and the truth be told, he missed it quite a lot.

Now he had gone off to bed after they had had dinner and spent the rest of the evening in the library reading. Elsa sat at her vanity and bushed her hair, humming a tune that her mother used to sing.

All of the sudden she heard a crash and looked up into her mirror. A boy laid on the ground in peculiar clothing and odd coloured hair.

_Why do they always come through the window?_

Now that Elsa was confident in her powers, she didn't feel the need to reach for her dagger hidden in her drawer. Instead she approached the boy who laid on the ground. A staff was near his body and the Queen reached for it.

"I wouldn't touch that."

She whipped her hand away and turned to look at him. She was rather tall, his pants too small considering they didn't go down to his ankle. He wore a puffy blue shirt with a hood that seemed to have frost clinging to the shoulders. The most odd thing of all was his hair. It was white, white as snow.

"You shouldn't leave it lying around."

His eyes went wide and he flew towards her, flying around her. She gasped because he could fly!

"You can see me?"

"Of course! You can fly? Do you have pixie dust or something?"

"Pixie dust? No, the moon gave me the ability to fly."

"The moon?"

"Yeah. Cool huh? I can also do this."

The boy held out his hand and turned it, causing a snowball to appear. Elsa's eyes went wide as she had just discovered someone else who had a power like hers.

"You have ice powers…"

"Yeah. Pretty great. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Elsa waved her hand and snow shot out of it, forming a snowball as well.

The boy's eyes went wide as he looked at it. He picked it up, tossing it around, dumbfounded by it.

"Wow…that's…this is really good. Where'd you learn to do this?"

"Born with it. You?"

"Same….sort of…"

"Well that's great and all but if you excuse me, it's late and I need to sleep. How'd you get in here anyway."

"I was running away from a friend. I hit him with a snowball."

Elsa looked at him not amused in the slightest. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen…"

"Well aren't you mature for your age. Now get out!"

Elsa shooed the boy out onto the balcony. He hopped onto the ledge and grinned at her.

"I never caught your name."

"It's Elsa. Now get going!"

"Well I'm Jack…Jack Frost."

…

The ship shot out of the water, landing with a loud crack onto the waves. Emma directed it to the docks remembering what Killian taught her.

Killian.

She missed his presences already. He was a calming ocean; his scent could still her instantly.

The boat arrived at the docks and the group let the ramp down. The got off and Emma heard feet running towards them.

"Mom!"

Emma grinned at Henry who ran into her arms and gave her a big hug. He then ran to Regina and gave her a big hug as well as everyone else.

"Where's Killian?"

The group looked to Emma who sighed and looked to her son.

"I'll explain later."

Henry could tell it was a sensitive topic so he didn't mention it again. The group was exhausted, and they all went their separate ways to sleep, agreeing to revel to the down they were back in the morning. Henry knew because Emma's parents had used the mirror to contact Gold and Belle and let them know all that had happened.

The mom and her son headed back to the inn where Emma promptly fell onto her bed, ready to hit the hay any second. Time zone changing was a bitch.

It may have been morning when they had left, but it was night in Storybrooke and Emma couldn't be more happier. Sleep was calling her.

She tucked Henry in and read him a story, before going to get herself changed. She put on her pjs and took out her contacts, putting on her glasses in the process.

When the blonde saw her reflection she teared up, remembering what Killian had said about them before this whole trip had started. She took them off and placed them on the bathroom counter.

So much for late night reading.

Emma crawled into the bed, pulling the sheets up beside her. The bed felt empty though without Killian's presences beside her and the blonde cried, missing her lover more than ever.

…

**A/N: I KNOW. I KNOW. I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON!**

**Good thing there is an epilogue right? Right.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to check my profile page to vote for my next story! I'm going to tell you guys what character are in them to help you decide. I'll announce which one is next at the end of the epilogue and I'll add a summary! **

Once Upon A Hogwarts – HP/OUAT – Killian, Emma, Hermione, Draco

The Big And The Beautiful – VD/HP/OUAT – Caroline, Klaus, Draco, Hermione, Emma, Killian

The Diviners – VD/OUAT – Killian, Damon, OCC (SHIPS – CS/DE/OCC & Undecided)

Halcyon – HP – Draco, Hermione

Silver & Gold Series – HP – Draco, Hermione

Under Control – Teen Titans – Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Jinx, Kid Flash

Bring Me to Life – OUAT – Killian, Emma, OCC

The Kindred Duet – Killian, Emma, Ruby, Jefferson, Regina

The Prestige – Killian, Emma, Robin, Prince Charming, Ruby

**So please vote and review! **

**Much Love!**

**~ Ember G. **


	16. Author's Note 2

Okay I know I know you are all anxiously awaiting the epilogue but I came up with a brilliant story idea so I'm scraping my poll and making a new one (with my new idea) they will be only ouat stories (and crossovers) so please please please vote for your favourite one! Thank you all!

Just head to my profile page and it'll be at the top. The epilogue is about halfway so please hurry!

Much Love,

~ Ember G.

P.S. I'll add one word that sums up the story…I think it will anyway. In the poll of course. Oh and I'll also include what ship(s).


End file.
